Amor y Desilusión
by dulcecandyg
Summary: Esta historia habla del presente pero basada en la historia del anime de Candy Candy. Quise dejar la época pasada a un lado y dar un nuevo inició en la actualidad. Candy vive hermosas experiencias durante su estancia en Escocia. Conoce amigos, al amor de su vida y muchas sorpresas más que la vida le va mostrando. Bien dicen que el amor viene de la mano con la desilusión.
1. Chapter 1

Candice White es una muchacha trabajadora y emprendedora jamás se dejá vencer por nada ni nadie. Al pasar toda su vida rodeada de niños decide emprender vuelo a otro lugar con nuevas oportunidades en ese lugar conocerá el amor y la desilusión al mismo tiempo.

Era verano y Candy estaba tan concentrada dibujando el hermoso atardecer, por las mañanas ayudaba en el Hogar de Pony y por las tardes se dedicaba a dibujar o pintar. Un día escucho de un sitio en Internet para conseguir trabajó de niñera o tutora muy bien pagado aún que esas buenas oportunidades se daban al rededor de todo el mundo. Y sabiendo que en el hogar se necesitaba de mucho dinero no desaprovecharía una oportunidad como está.

-Candy que hermoso te quedo esté dibujo lo colgare en está pared.

-Gracias hermana Maria. ¿Y no han llamado?.

-No hija aún no.

-Bueno hay que seguir esperando.

-Si Candy no hay que desanimarnos.

Durante la noche Candy seguía revisando su correo electrónico con esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta. Al no encontrar nada relacionado al trabajó se desplomo sobre su cama observando todas las pinturas y dibujos que había echo. -Ojala y todo ésto tuviera algo de valor. -Candy rodó sobre su cama quedando frente a su ventana al ver la hermosa luna y estrellas en el cielo no pudo resistir salir con su libreta y empezar a dibujar. A la mañana siguiente se puso de pié a la misma hora como todo los días.

-Candy... Candy!.

-¿Pasá algo hermana Maria?.

-La llamada... La llamada que esperabas!.

Candy corrió hasta la oficina de la señorita Pony. Al tener el teléfono en sus manos los nervios estaban apuntó de apoderarse de ella. Al contestar la llamada los ojos de Candy brillaban de alegría por la propuesta que le hacían, en un momento abrió tanto sus ojos que casi se salen de sus órbitas.

-¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso?.

-No, no señorita y acepto la propuesta de trabajó.

-Siendo así en unos días me pondré en contacto con usted para darle toda la información de su viaje.

-Esta bien señorita esperó su llamada.

-¿Qué pasó Candy?.

-Es una propuesta muy buena excelente diría yo... Es solo que...

-¿Qué?.

-Tengo que viajar a Londres Inglaterra.

-Candy pero eso es muy lejos.

-Lo sé señorita Pony pero es una oferta muy buena y ya he aceptado.

-Pero es tan lejos tu no conocés a nadie allá.

-Lo sé hermana Maria pero necesitamos mucho el dinero.

-Candy podemos arreglarnos como sea pero no te vayas tan lejos.

-Hermana Maria algún día Candy tendrá que buscar su propio camino y ese momento ya a llegado quizá tenga mejores oportunidades que aquí.

-Si hermana Maria además les llamaré todos los días y les enviaré fotos.

-Candy. -La hermana Maria la abrazo con fuerza.

El día del viaje a su nueva vida había llegado, habían echo escala en algún lugar que Candy no conocía, al subir al otro avión le toco sentarse junto a la ventana empezaba a atardecer y el sol y las nueves se veían tan hermosas que Candy estaba aguantando las ganas inmensas de no sacar su libreta y dibujar cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos otra vez la imagen era aún más hermosa en un impulso saco todo de su bolsa y empezó a dibujar, estaba tan concentrada en su trabajó que no se dio cuenta que su acompañante de asiento estaba fascinado viéndola dibujar. Al terminar Candy observo su trabajó sintiéndose muy satisfecha.

-Hermoso trabajó!. -Candy volteó a ver a su costado y sus ojos quedaron completamente hipnotizados. -Me permites hacer unos arreglos. -Ella no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujada en su rostro. -Soy Anthony Brown.

-Yo... Yo me llamo Candice White.

-Lindo nombre.

-Gracias. -Candy estaba sonrojada y un poco apenada.

-Ya esta! Mirá.

-Quedo mucho más hermoso. -Candy sostenía su libreta.

-Dibujas muy bien ¿Dónde aprendiste?.

-Aprendí sola desde que tengo uso de razón me atrajo mucho la pintura, dibujos, los paisajes y colores. -Él solo sonrió al ver la emisión con la que ella hablaba.

-Tienes un gran talento.

-Gracias ¿Y tu cómo sabés de ésto? Mirá con lo que hiciste esté dibujo quedo muchísimo mejor.

-Pues yo aprendí en una escuela de dibujos en París.

-París!.

-Si en París ¿Conocés?.

-Solo por fotografías que he visto en Internet.

-Es una ciudad muy linda y romántica esperó que tengas la oportunidad de conocerla.

-Si también yo esperó conocer esa ciudad muy pronto.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento pero eres muy linda. -Las mejillas de Candy estaban enrojecidas.

-Gracias. -No dijo más y bajo la mirada. Anthony ya no dijo más porque pudo notar el nerviosismo en Candy.

Estaban apuntó de llegar a su destino y Candy tenía una extraña sensación por ese chico tan simpático, sentia la necesidad de seguir conversando con él.

-Toma. -Candy tomo el papel que Anthony le ofrecía.

-¿Y ésto es?.

-Mi numero de teléfono. -Él sonrió dulcemente. -Imaginé que si pedía tu numero de telefono me darías uno que no era, es por eso que decidí darte el mios esperó que me llames.

-Yo aún no tengo teléfono he venido a trabajar pero en cuánto tenga uno ten por seguro que te llamaré. -Anthony volvió a sonreír.

Al bajar del avión Candy y Anthony se despidieron, él siguió su camino mientras Candy estaba ahí de pié esperando a que fueran por ella. Al observa bien encontró a un señor con un letrero que tenía su nombre.

-Hola yo soy Candice White.

-Hola mi nombre es Edward. Él señor Grandchester me envío a buscarte.

Al llegar a la casa a Candy le pareció vivir un sueño al encontrarse con una casa enorme parecida a un castillo de cuentos de hadas. Los jardines eran enormes y verdes tan verdes que parecían de mentira. Él chofer estaciono el auto y Candy bajo de el.

-Sigueme te llevare con él señor Grandchester él ya te espera.

-Si. -Dijo Candy. Mientras sostenía su equipaje.

Caminaron por unos pasillos interminables hasta llegar a una puerta enorme de la mejor madera que pudiera existir.

-Señor Grandchester, la señorita White ya esta aquí.

-Hágala pasar por favor. -Candy entró al lugar y esté estaba decorado con cosas muy finas y valiosas. Detrás de un escritorio se encontraba con señor muy elegante, vestido impecable y sosteniendo un puro con su mano mientras firmaba unos papeles con la otra.

-Buenas tardes señor.

-Buenas tardes, tome asiento por favor. Me parece que es usted muy joven para esté trabajó ¿Cuántos años tiene?.

-Tengo veintitrés años señor y tengo mucha experiencia con niños le aseguro que estoy muy bien capacitada para esté trabajó y si usted me da esta oportunidad podrá ver que lo que digo es verdad y estará muy satisfecho con mi trabajó.

-Veo que a tu corta edad sabés desenvolverte muy bien y eso me agrada. Esta bien señorita White confiare en su palabra y esperó ver muy pronto su resultado.

-Así será señor.

-Tengo dos hijos, él mayor es Richie Grandchester y él menor es Liam Grandchester. De momentos mis hijos esta de vacaciones junto a mi esposa por lo que la enviaré a Escocia en un mes ellos estarán de regresó y es allá dónde ellos llegarán. Esperó que no le moleste ejercer otro trabajó que no sea el mismo que usted esperaba le aseguro que se le pagará lo mismo.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso señor.

-Siendo así le asignare una habitación paraque descanse y mañana por la mañana la enviaré a Escocia, dentro de unas semanas estaré en Escocia para esperar a mis hijos y darle indicaciones de que hacer de momento prepare estás carpetas paraque vaya conociendo más acerca de mis hijos. Tambien hay un adelanto en su sueldo, al venir de tan lejos imaginó que necesita de algunas cosas personales.

-Como usted diga y muchas gracias señor. -Él señor Grandchester llevó un teléfono a su oreja para llamar a alguien. La puerta se abrió y una muchacha del servicio doméstico entró.

-Muéstrele la habitación a la señorita White.

-Enseguida señor, sigame por favor. -Siguieron caminando por largos corredores hasta llegar a una puerta. -Está es su habitación, le traeré la cena a las siete de la noche. -Y antes de decir algo la puerta se cerró.

-Vaya la actitud de esa chica parece automatizada. -Candy empezó a recorrer la gigante habitación. -Está habitación es mucho más grande que el orfanato... Se ve que son personas muy importantes. Sería muy buena idea averiguar más sobre está familia.

A la mañana siguiente Candy ya estaba viajando a Escocia. Al llegar se encontró con una hermosa villa rodeada de árboles, pájaros y otros animalitos jugando en los jardines. Al entrar a la casa la recibió una señora de avanzada edad.

-Tu debes ser Candice White.

-Si señora pero puede llamarme Candy.

-Muy bien Candy. -La señora le sonrió. -Ven te mostraré tu habitación. -La habitación no era tan enorme como la otra pero era muy espaciosa y acogedora. -Esperó que te sientas cómoda, iré a prepararte algo de comer.

-No se preocupe por eso yo lo prepararé.

-Está bien pero será mejor que lo preparamos entre las dos así nos conocemos, creó que aún no me he presentado mi nombre es Matilde pero me puedes llamar Maty.

-Está bien Maty.

Por la tarde Candy salió a caminar por ahí, había visto un lago no muy lejos de la villa Grandchester.

-Esté lugar es hermoso. -Candy se acercó mucho más a la orilla del lago. -Mañana regresare y pintare esté hermoso lugar. Necesito conseguir un celular me pregunto ¿Cómo estará el muchacho que conocí en el avión?. -Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.

Al regresar a la villa Maty ya había preparado la cena.

-La cena está lista Candy.

-Maty pero no debió molestarse yo lo puedo hacer.

-Ya lo sé pero no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, anda hija come.

-Está bien pero mañana yo prepararé el desayuno.

-De acuerdo así me podré levantar más tarde de lo habitual.

Más tarde esa misma noche Candy estaba escuchando música en su IPod, sintió un poco de hambre y fue a la cocina por un baso de leche. Al abrir la nevera escucho que la puerta principal se abría.

-¿Maty eres tu?. -Pero nadie contestó, encendió la luz de la cocina tomo la escoba y camino hasta la puerta principal. -¿Quién anda allí?. -En ese momento alguien la tomo por el brazo y le tapo la boca. Candy intentó zafarse del fuerte agarré pero fue inútil.

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

-Si te calmas y no gritas te soltare. -Ella asintió. En ese momento la soltaron y encendieron la luz.

-¿Quién eres tu y que buscas aquí?. -La persona que estaba frente a Candy la volteó a ver sin ningún interés.

-Yo tendría que preguntarte eso.

-¿Qué? Tu estás invadiendo propiedad privada por lo tanto es un delito y si no te vas ahora mismo llamaré a la policía.

-No me hagas reír por favor y yo no estoy invadiendo nada.

-¿Cómo qué no? Está es propiedad de Richard Grandchester por lo tanto estás invadiendo su propiedad.

-Me doy cuenta que no sabés nada acerca de ese señor.

-Estoy hablando enserio si no te vas llamaré a la policía.

-Llámala no me importa. -Candy tomo el teléfono y estaba apuntó de llamar a la policía. -Cuando la policía llegué no podrán hacer nada.

-¿Cómo que no? Te sacaran de aquí y te llevarán a la cárcel.

-¿Cómo van a sacarme de mi propia casa?.

-¿Tu casa?.

-Si mi casa. Para tu información soy Terrence Grandchester hijo del prestigioso Duque de Grandchester. -Terry hablo con su acento británico he hizo una reverencia.

-Eso no es verdad él señor Grandchester me hablo solo de dos de sus hijos.

-Pues es verdad no tengo por que mentir o dime tu ¿Un ladrón entraría a una casa usando llaves y entrando por la puerta principal?. -Candy no dijo nada y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-_**Es muy parecido al Duque de Grandchester hasta en la elegancia y lo arrogante**._ -Fueron los pensamientos de Candy. Terry no esperó respuestas y empezó a caminar a su recámara.

-Espera a mi no me consta que lo que acabas de decir sea cierto.

-Pues lo es y si no me creés que no me importa. Estoy muy cansando y he venido aquí para descansar no para ser interrogado... Será mejor que no hagas escándalo o despertaras a Maty. -Candy no dijo más nada, solo lo siguió con la mirada y antes que lo perdiera de vista lo escucho decir. -Por cierto que linda es tu pijama. -Candy andaba un pantalón de pijama con muchas ovejas que la adornaban y una camiseta blanca.

-Es un arrogante mal hablado... Ash! Pero si menciono a Maty es porque la conocé quizá si sea hijo del Duque... Bueno y si no lo es, no es mi culpa porque él no menciono un tercer hijo. -Candy hizo una rabieta, apago la luz y fue directo a su habitación olvidando por completo su baso de leche. Vio su reflejo en el espejo. -¿Abra dicho lo de mis pijamas en verdad o se estaba burlando?. Seguro se estaba burlando! Si lo hubiera dicho frente a mi le habría dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Candy se tranquilizo y entró a la cama después de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama finalmente logro dormir. Por la mañana se levantó muy temprano preparo el desayuno y luego fue a su habitación para ponerse su ropa deportiva. Candy tenía la costumbre de salir a correr todas las mañanas.

-Buen día Candy has madrugado.

-Siempre salgo a correr por las mañanas.

-Eso es muy bueno para la salud.

-Si lo es. El desayuno ya está listo, regresare en un par de horas.

-Está bien y ten cuidado. -Candy salió de la casa y antes de empezar a correr estiro sus extremidades y movió de lado a lado cada pié para calentar y estirar los tendones. Mientras Terry la observaba desde la ventana de su recámara. Candy tenía puestos unos pants negros le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodillas muy pegados a su figura, a los costados tenía unas líneas en color rosa, tenía también una camisa de mangas cortas perfecta para salir a correr, el cabello lo llevaba en una coleta de caballo y al rededor de la cabeza tenia una cincha en color negro. Terry sonrió al verla vestida así. Candy se veía muy bien con ropa deportiva tenía un cuerpo muy definido y perfectamente alineado.

-Hola Maty.

-Terry! Que alegría verte por aquí hijo ¿Cuándo llegaste?.

-Anoche. -Terry se acercó a la cocina. -mmmm huele muy bien.

-Toma asiento te serviré el desayuno. -Al probar el desayuno Terry noto algo distinto.

-Maty ¿Esté no es tu sazón?.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-No lo sé, simplemente no es el mismo.

-Tienes razón, el desayuno no lo he preparado yo.

-Pero sabe muy bien.

-Delicioso diría yo. El desayuno lo a preparado Candy es la nueva tutora de tus hermanos.

-¿Tutora?.

-Si, tu padre la a contratado para librarse de tus hermanos por el resto de las vacaciones.

-Eso no me sorprende.

-Acaba de salir a correr cuando regrese la conocerás, es una chica muy agradable y linda.

-Bueno ya lo conoceré. -Terry siguió comiendo su desayuno. -Gracias Maty voy a salir un momento.

-Está bien Terry y no vuelvas tarde para la comida.

-Lo que tu digas Maty.

Terry fue hasta el lago y se recostó sobre el césped. -A mi no me pareció una chica agradable, si no que entrometida y graciosa. -Terry se río para si mismo. Estaba tan concentrado en su pensamientos cuándo escucho un ruido sobre la rama de un árbol, al voltear a ver vio a candy trepada en una rama lo que le causo mucha gracia. Se puso de pié y camino cerca del tronco del árbol del que Candy estaba trepada. Escucho el crujir de una rama y un grito de Candy, antes que pudiera pensar en otra cosa ya estaba Candy sobre sus brazos evitando que cayera con fuerza y se rompiera un hueso. Candy tenía los ojos cerrados esperando caer al césped al no sentir dolor abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Terry para se específica la boca entre abierta exhalando constantemente por la adrenalina, subió la mirada muy lentamente apreciando el rostro de Terry hasta que se encontró con la mirada intensamente azul.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Eh... Si, si.

-No sabía que por aquí andaba una mona suelta. -Candy se soltó de su agarré.

-Eres un grosero... Pero gracias por no dejarme caer.

-No es nada lo abría echo por cualquier otra persona. -Terry metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino alejándose de Candy dejandola muy confundida.

-Hola Maty.

-Candy ven quiero presentar al hijo mayor de él señor Grandchester.

-Pero si ya lo...

-Mucho gustó señorita White, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester. Maty me a hablado mucho de usted que ya quería conocerla. -Terry tomo la mano de Candy y besó su dorso.

-Él gustó es mío. -Candy estaba consternada por la actitud de Terry.

-Esperó que la estancia en está casa sea de su agrado. -Sarcasmo.

-Eso esperó. -Candy levantó sus cejas al decir ésto.

-Maty podrías decirme ¿Cómo llego al pueblo?.

-Paraque vayas caminando está un poco retirado. Terry podría llevarte ¿No es así Terry?. -Candy volteó a ver a Terry.

-Claro por mi no hay ningún problema ¿Qué opina señorita White?.

-Si, se lo agradecería mucho joven Grandchester.

-Creó que querrá cambiarse de ropa o ¿Piensa ir con ropa deportiva?.

-No, ahora vuelvo iré a cambiarme.

Candy fue a su recámara y se metió al baño, poco después regresó a la cocina.

-Terry te espera allá afuera Candy.

-Gracias Maty en un rato vuelvo.

-Está bien hija. Ojala y lleguen a ser buenos amigos.

Candy salió de la casa pero no vio a Terry por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde se abra metido?.

-Estoy aquí. -Terry estaba recostado sobre la grama con los ojos cerrados. Candy se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué fingiste no conocerme frente a Maty?.

-¿Querías qué le dijera que intentaste echarme de mi propia casa? O ¿Qué me amenazaste con llamar a la policía?. Porque Maty me había hablado maravillas de ti. Que eras tierna, amigable y muy amable. Ni modo de decirle todo lo contrarió.

-Lo siento yo solo reaccione cómo cualquier otra persona sin conocerlo lo abría echo.

-Eso ya pasó. -Terry se puso de pié y abrió la puerta de su auto paraque Candy subiera. -¿Qué te vas a quedar ahí parada?. -Candy subió al auto. -Y bien ¿Adónde quieres ir?.

-A una tienda de celulares.

-Bien. -Terry puso el auto en marcha. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Candy solo observaba por la ventana. Diez minutos más tarde ya estaban en la tienda de celulares. -Te esperaré aquí.

-Está bien, no tardaré.

Candy entró a la tienda de celulares minutos después salió con él nuevo aparato al llegar al auto Terry no estaba allí dentro. Candy se sentó sobré el capó del carro esperando por Terry.

-Si abollas mi auto te costará muy caro. -Candy no le presto atención.

-¿Querías qué te esperara sentada en la banqueta?.

-Hace mucho calor y fui por un helado ten te traje uno.

-Gracias! De fresa mi favorito. -Terry se sentó junto a Candy para comer el helado. -Si se abolla el auto no es mi culpa. -Terry la volteó a ver y sonrió.

-¿Me estás llamando gordo?. -Candy lo volteó a ver de reojos y se encogió de hombros.

Estando en la villa Terry pidió a Maty que le llevarán la cena a su recámara.

-Candy ¿Puedes llevar la cena a la recámara de Terry?.

-Si. -Candy tomo la charola y fue hasta la recámara de Terry. Al llamar a la puerta nadie contestaba, volvió a llamar y la puerta se abrió. Candy se quedo inmóvil al ver a Terry con el dorso descubierto llevando solo su pantalón de pijamas.

-Maty me pidió que te trajera la cena.

-Gracias. -Terry tomo la charola y cerró la puerta tras de si. Candy dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina.

Estando en su recámara Candy estaba muy distraída con su nuevo celular revisando las redes sociales cuándo recordó que tenía el numero de celular de Anthony. Tomo el papel y guardo el numero en su celular.

-¿Y si le envío un mensaje? No... Me da un poco de pena... Aúnque lo ideal seria llamar Si, si lo voy a enviar. -Candy envío un texto a ese numero y de inmediato obtuvo una respuesta.

_"Hola Candy ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que nunca me escribirías o llamarías"_

_"Lo siento pero apenas conseguí un celular"_

Los textos continuaron hasta la media noche, hasta que Candy no pudo mantener por más tiempo los ojos la mañana cuándo despertó lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular y tenía dos textos más.

_"Dime ¿Qué día puedo invitarte a salir?"_

_"¿Es qué ya estás dormida? O ¿No quieres contestar a mi pregunta? Es broma ya es muy tarde descansa y hablamos mañana, estaré esperando tu respuesta"._

Candy vio la hora y eran las siete de la mañana, tenia dos mensajes de texto.

-Es muy temprano para escribirle, ya se le llamaré más tarde. -Candy se metió al baño para lavarse la cara he ir a preparar el desayuno, después de eso se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a correr. Al regresar a casa Terry aún no había bajado a desayunar seguía en su recámara. -Probablemente esté dormido.

-Candy tienes una llamada de él señor Grandchester.

-Ahora voy Maty.

Candy tomo la llamada y él Duque de Grandchester le informo que él viaje de sus hijos se había retrasado mucho más de lo esperado por lo tanto le pidió que se encargará del aseó de la villa y que le ayudará a Maty con hacer las compras entre otras cosas. Como Candy casi no tenía que hacer fue a su recámara para ponerse ropa mucho más cómoda y pasó todo el día con Maty. Terry no había salido para nada de su recámara ni siquiera había probado bocado, Maty pasó todo el día intentando conseguir que abriera la puerta de su habitación pero fue en vano porque nunca obtuvo una respuesta.

-¿Qué le pasará a Terry? Es un chico muy raro. -Candy estaba sentada junto a Maty en la cocina para cenar.

Al siguiente día Candy hizo lo mismo por la mañana, iba trotando a mitad del camino cuándo un auto pasó a toda velocidad a su lado. Candy apenas y tuvo oportunidad de lanzarse a un lado del camino paraque no la arrollara, al ponerse de pié pudo reconocer que era el auto de Terry. -Es un mocoso malcriado y consentido. -Candy continuó con su recorrido. El sol ya se estaba ocultando y Candy estaba a la orilla del lago con su libreta de dibujo para plasmar ese hermoso momento en una de sus páginas. Al terminar de dibujar escucho voces se puso de pié y vio que no estaba sola, había una chica caminando hacía ella distraida hablando por telefono.

-Hola. -La muchacha le sonrió y guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalon.

-Hola.

-¿Eres nueva por aquí?. Nunca te había visto antes.

-Si, trabajó en la villa de la familia Grandchester.

-Oh es por eso. Me llamo Patricia O'Brien. Pero puedes llamarme Patty.

-Mucho gustó, mi nombre es Candice White y puedes llamarme Candy.

-Muy bien, Candy!. -Candy tomo su libreta para empezar a guardas sus cosas. -¿Tu hiciste ésto?.

-Si ¿Te gusta?.

-Si, está muy lindo.

-Te lo regalo!.

-No yo no podría aceptarlo, es tuyo.

-Si, pero yo quiero regalárselo a mi nueva amiga!.

-Muchas gracias Candy, sabés tengo un amigo que también pinta y dibuja, vive en está misma zona cuándo tenga una oportunidad te lo presentare.

-Eso sería genial, como no hay casi nada que hacer me aburro un poco.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? Van a estrenar una movie muy buena.

-Si vamos, aún no conozco mucho por aquí y la verdad es que me parece un lugar muy hermoso como para solo conocer la villa y el lago.

-¿Tienes celular?.

-Si. -Candy lo saco de su bolsillo.

-Te voy a dejar mi numero guardado en tu telefono. -El celular de Pati sonó, ella misma había marcado a su celular para tener el numero de Candy. -Listo. Te llamo a las siete.

-Está bien Patty, a esa hora estaré lista. -Candy y Patty empezaron a caminar lejos del lago. Pati siguió su camino y Candy el suyo, al llegar a la villa vio a una mujer que estaba de pié frente al portón principal observado directo a la casa. La extraña mujer al notar la presencia de Candy, corrió huyendo de ella. -Espere un momento. -Candy trató de detenerla pero ella no se detuvo. Al entrar a la casa solo Maty estaba en su interior preparando la cena.

-Hola mi niña.

-Hola Maty.

-Voy a terminar de preparar la cena cuanto antes mi hijo vendrá por mi, está noche la pasaré en su casa.

-Que bueno Maty, me alegro mucho por ti. Yo saldré con una amiga.

-Es bueno que ya tengas amigas, así te distraes un poco. Bueno ya terminé con ésto ahora voy a cambiarme. No creó que Terry regresé desde la mañana que salió no a vuelto, eso quiere decir que no volverá hasta mañana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me quedare yo sola en está casa?.

-No te asustes aquí no pasá nada he pasado muchas noches aquí sola y mirá estoy enterita. -Candy se echo a reír.

Esa noche Candy llevaba puestos unos skinny jeans azul negro y una blusa maga larga de tela muy ligera, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con un listón del mismo color de su blusa. El outfit lo acompaño con una bolsa negra con piedritas doradas que combinaban con la cadena de la bolsa Candy la uso cruzada y llevaba una sandalias doradas para combinar con su bolsa. A las siete de la noche Pati pasó por Candy, al llegar al cine compraron palomitas, soda y otras golosinas. La movie era de comedia, al salir del cine fueron a un bar & restaurante para comer algo, al salir del lugar unos tipos estaban golpeando a un sujeto, el sujeto intentaba defenderse pero estaba tan ebrio que apenas y podía mantenerse en pié. Patty y Candy se acercaron para curiosear un momento. Candy quedó perpleja al ver que ese sujeto ebrio y golpeado era Terry. Un puño golpeó la mandíbula de Terry haciéndolo caer con fuerza sobre la banqueta. Al ver eso Candy corrió hasta él evitando que lo siguieran golpeando.

-Basta ya!.

-No se meta en ésto señorita, esté tipo empezó a golpear a mi amigo miré como lo dejo. -Él pobre hombre ya no podía ver por lo inflamada y morada que tenía la cara.

-Y por eso tienen que golpearlo entre dos, eso no es de hombres si no de cobardes. Además él no necesito de más personas para dejar a su amigo asi como está.

-Usted que sabe de peleas de hombres.

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que ustedes son unos cobardes.

-No te metas en ésto Candy. -Terry se puso de pié y se abalanzó sobre él tipo que hablaba con Candy, golpeándolo en la cara.

-Ya basta Terry!.

-Te dije que no te metieras... Vete de aquí.

Él sujeto tirado en la calle se puso de pié sacando una navaja para herir a Terry, esté al ver la navaja se movió hacía atrás evitando que le hiciera daño aún así le hizo un corte por el costado izquierdo. En ese momento las sirenas de los carros policíacos se empezaron a escuchar y los tipos empezaron a correr llevando con ellos a su amigo mal herido.

-Candy será mejor que nos vayamos.

-No Patty. No puedo dejar a Terry aquí así como está. Lo siento pero vete tu yo lo llevare a casa.

-¿Cómo lo llevaras a casa?.

-Su auto está justo allí estacionado.

Candy fue hasta dónde Terry estaba mal herido y lo ayudo a ponerse de pié para llevarlo hasta el auto.

-Candy aún sigues aquí!.

-Claro no voy a dejarte así cómo estás aquí. -Candy palpo sobre los bolsillos de los pantalones de Terry para buscar las llaves del auto. Terry solo la volteó a ver. -Aquí están. -Candy abrió el auto y acomodó a Terry sobre el asiento trasero. En ese mismo momento llego la policía, Candy discretamente subió al auto y lo puso en marcha. Al llegar a la villa Terry estaba dormido por lo que fue muy difícil para Candy despertarlo para llevarlo al interior de la casa.

-No puedo llevarlo hasta recámara tampoco puedo dejarlo aquí en plena sala de estar o en el pasillo aún que se lo merece pero no puedo hacer eso. -Candy lo llevó a su habitación ya que estaba en el primer pisó y no tendría que subir escaleras. -Terry ayúdame a llevarte hasta la recámara. -Terry estaba tan ebrio y adormecido que fue muy difícil llevarlo hasta la recámara.

-Ella se comporto muy mal conmigo que lo único que quiero es tomar un trago... No... No un trago no... Mejor una botella de whiskey del mejor whiskey. -Terry arrastraba las palabras por el exceso de alcohol

-Terry ya no vas a tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol por ahora. -Candy lo acomodó sobre su cama y le quitó los zapatos. Luego fue por agua, alcohol y gasas para curar la herida no era gran cosa pero seguía sangrando. -Terry ésto te dolerá un poco.

-Nada puede lastimarme más que el daño que ella a echo aquí. -Terry se golpeó el pecho.

-¿De quién hablas Terry?.

-De esa mujer que dice amarme pero no es así al contrarió me hace daño... Mucho, mucho daño. -Los ojos de Terry se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No te pongas así por una mujer, te aseguro que encontrarás a una que en verdad te ame y no te lastime. -Terry acarició el rostro de Candy.

-Nunca la podré arrancar de mi corazón. -La mirada de Terry se volvió sombría y triste. Candy termino de limpiar y cubrir la herida con una gasa. Luego empezó a limpiar con un pañuelo el rostro de Terry.

-Ya no te atormentes más. Sera mejor que trates de dormir. -Candy se puso de pié.

-No te vayas. -Terry la sujeto de la mano.

-No me iré, ahora vuelvo. -Candy fue hasta la habitación de Terry para buscar una camisa de pijama. Cuándo regreso a su recámara Terry seguía con la mirada triste. -Ven te ayudare paraque te pongas está camisa limpia así estarás más cómodo. -Candy ayudo a Terry paraque se sentará sobre la cama. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Terry y al dejar su pecho descubierto fue inevitable para Candy no admirar su pecho y abdomen perfectamente marcado y definido. Le quitó la camisa y le puso la de pijama con mucho cuidado ya que tenia muchos golpes.

-¿Te vas a quedar conmigo? O también vas a rechazarme como todo mundo lo hace.

-Terry yo no puedo quedarme aquí contigo.

-No quiero estar solo, por favor no ahora.

-¿Por favor? Terry. -Candy hablaba en su mente.

-Está bien Terry me quedare hasta que te duermas. -Terry se movió a un lado para hacer espacio paraque Candy se acostara junto a él.

-¿Por qué haces ésto?.

-¿Qué?.

-Ayudarme.

-Cómo me lo dijo un muchacho muy arrogante «Ésto lo habría echo por cualquier otra persona» -Terry le sonrió.

-Quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo.

-Entonces duerme.

- No sé porqué pero me siento tan a gustó con tu compañía. -Terry tomo la mano de Candy y la llevó hasta su pecho.

Contunuará...

_**Norma Rodriguez: Muchas gracias por comentar y disculpa por confundirte con la descripción de la historia , no supe mencionar las palabras exactas pero ya lo he corregido esperó que sigas leyendo cada capítulo.**_

_**Mixie07: Gracias por seguir la historia y colocarla en alertas.**_

_**Hola chicas ya he vuelto con una historia nueva ahora me he librado de muchos compromisos por lo tanto estaré un poco más en comunicación con ustedes y tratar de responder a sus dudas o preguntas. Bendiciones y gracias por leer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Candy estaba muy descocertada por la actitud de Terry para con ella. De sobra sabía que Terry estaba muy ebrio pero aún siendo así era muy extraño para Candy.

-Terry ¿Por qué haces ésto? ¿Quién es esa mujer que te a lastimado tanto?. -Candy acarició su cabello castaño haciendo que él sonriera. -Es tan guapo, tan apuesto y varonil, y su carácter tan arrogante, prepotente y orgulloso que es tan extraño saber que sufre por el amor de una mujer pudiendo tener a la que quiera a sus píes...

Terry despertó sintiendo un airé muy sutil por su cuello. Observo todo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su recámara al voltear a ver sobre su hombro izquierdo vio a Candy durmiendo junto a él, fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se paro de la cama muy lentamente para no despertar a Candy, la arropó con las sabanas, recogió sus cosas y se marcho a su recámara. Una hora más tarde Candy despertó se estiro con mucha pereza y recordó a Terry al voltear él ya no estaba. Se levantó y fue a la cocina eran las nueve de la mañana y Maty aún no había llegado, seguramente llegaría por la noche. Preparo el desayuno y fue hasta la recámara de Terry, estaba apuntó de tocar a la puerta cuándo escuchó los gritos de Terry al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono. Candy retrocedió y volvió a la cocina momento después se escuchó un portazo, Terry bajo las escaleras salió de la casa y salió a toda prisa en su auto haciendo que las llantas chillaran con el acelerador.

-Que chico tan raro!. - Candy no lo poída creer pero tampoco le tomo importancia.

Candy se cambió de ropa, tomo la aspiradora, escoba, sacudidor y todos los utensilios para hacer limpieza. Por la tarde fue a casa de Pati.

-Hola Pati.

-Hola Candy, recuerdas al chico que te mencione el otro día en el lago.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Está apuntó de llegar te aseguro que te agradará. -Momento después el amigo de Pati llegó. Al ver de quién se trataba Candy se puso de pié.

-Anthony!.

-Candy!.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?.

-Si nos conocimos en el avión cuándo viajamos para Londres.

-Pues que pequeño es el mundo, yo estaba tan entusiasmada por presentarlos y ya se conocían. Pero bueno ¿Qué les parece si merendamos en el jardín?. -La conversación siguió entre los tres hablando de pinturas, paisajes y muchas cosas más.

-Oigan chicas el sábado será la inauguración del club de un amigo ¿Quieren ir?.

-Siiii. -Pati brincaba de la emoción. -Vamos Candy!.

-Si vamos! Cuando vivía en Chicago tuve la oportunidad de salir unas cuantas veces y la verdad es que me la pase muy bien.

-Entonces ya está... Entonces que no se diga más... Nos vamos de fiesta el sábado por la noche.

Los días pasaron y el sábado por fin llegó. Candy salió cómo todas las mañanas a correr cuándo regresó y entró a su recámara para bañarse vio una rosa en su cama.

-Que rosa tan linda! ¿Pero quién la habrá dejado aquí?. -Candy pensó en Terry. -Por Dios Candy ¿Cómo puedes pensar en él? -Desde el día de la pelea Candy no había visto a Terry. Candy fue a la cocina por un baso con agua para poner la rosa. Se acercó a la ventana para ver si el auto de Terry estaba afuera pero no fue así. Se encogió de hombros y continuó haciendo sus cosas. Pero la duda de la rosa la intrigaba a cada momento

-Candy pensé que te habías arrepentido de ir.

-¿Cómo piensas en eso Patty?. Está noche la pasaremos de lo mejor.

Las chicas estaban arreglándose poniéndose lindas para lucir impecables esa noche. Anthony fue por ellas a casa de Patty. Al ver a Candy Anthony quedo boquiabierto.

-Chicas se ven hermosas!.

-Gracias Anthony. -Las chicas lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

Al llegar al club Anthony estaciono el auto y ya había una fila muy larga de gente para entrar al nuevo club.

-Con está cantidad de gente nunca vamos a entrar. -Patty hizo un puchero.

-Tranquila Patty no te desesperes ahora veras cómo lo resuelvo. -Anthony le cerro un ojo.

Anthony con su porte tan galante y guapo se acercó al security que cuidaba la entrada y enseguida los dejaron entrar mientras la gente que esperaba en la fila gritaban disgustados.

-¿Pero cómo lo convenciste?.

-Candy por dios que falta de memoria, les dije que el dueño es mi mejor amigo. Pero vengan se los voy a presentar.

Al entrar más al interior del club la música era mucho más ensordecedora, las luces eran intensas y estaban sincronizadas para girar y parpadear con el compás del bum-bum y la música.

-Esperen aquí chicas iré por mi amigo. -Candy y Patty esperaron por Anthony en una de las mesas.

-Está increíble esté lugar. -Patty movía su cuerpo con el compás de la música.

-Siiii dan muchas ganas de bailar. -Minutos después Anthony regresó con su amigo.

-Chicas él es Alistair Cornwell.

-Stear ellas son Patricia y Candice. -Stear se acercó a ellas y les dio un besó a cada una en la mejilla.

-Mucho gustó chicas sé que mi nombre no es para nada lindo pero pueden llamarme Stear. Esperó que disfruten mucho de está noche. -Stear no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Pati. Será mejor que vayamos a la zona VIP estoy esperando a mi hermano y a su novia. -Stear llamo a un mesero paraque atendiera a sus amigos.

-Nos tomamos esté trago y luego vamos a bailar. -Anthony le hablaba al oído a Candy.

-Si está música es muy buena. Después de unas cuantas canciones Anthony y Candy regresaron a la mesa.

-Candice él es mi hermano Archibald y ella es su novia Annie Britter.

-Mucho gustó muchachos. -El nuevo grupo de amigos empezaba a conocerce y hacer buen ambiente para divertirse esa noche. Las tres parejas bailaron hasta que el cuerpo se los permitiera.

Mientras Candy se divertía en el club Terry estaba en las penumbras de su recámara y su celular no dejaba de sonar lo tomo y al ver quién le llamaba lo tiro sobre su cama sin tomarle importancia. Salió de su recámara y fue a la de Candy llamo a la puerta pero nadie contestó, al abrir la puerta vio que Candy no estaba pero la rosa que él había dejado sobre la cama ya estaba en un baso con agua sobre el buro.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?. -Terry salió al jardín para ver si Candy estaba allí pero no la encontró, regresó a la casa y fue directo a su recámara. Las horas pasaban y no lograba conciliar el sueño, Extrañamente tenía tantas ganas de ver a Candy aunque fuese por un instante. minutos más tarde escuchó que un auto se estaciono frente a la casa, se puso de pié y fue a la venta para ver de quién se trataba vio a Candy bajar de un auto ayudada por un chico de muy buen ver de cabello rubio. Candy se veía muy feliz y súper linda con una falda corta en color rosa, una blusa negra y un blazer en color khaki, los zapatos eran unos súper tacones en color negro. Anthony entró al auto para sacar la bolsa de mano de Candy.

-¿Segura que estás bien?.

-Si estoy segura, las bebidas estaban un poco cargadas pero estoy bien. -Candy empezó a parpadear.

-¿Pasá algo?.

-Creó que se metió una pestaña en mi ojo.

-Déjame ver. -Anthony reviso el ojo de Candy, saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta para limpiar las lágrimas que salían del ojo lastimado. Desde la ventana a Terry le pareció que ese chico la estaba besando.

-¿Cómo lo sientes?.

-Ya mucho mejor gracias.

-Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo contigo pero imaginó que estás cansada.-Candy se alejó del auto y casi pierde el equilibrio. -Será mejor que te acompañe hasta la puerta.

-Si, es buena idea no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol. -Candy saco la lengua y cerro un ojo.

-Te llamo más tarde Candy.

-Tienes cuidado y me envías un texto cuándo hayas llegado a casa.

-Lo haré descansa. -Anthony se marcho y Candy cerró la puerta tras de si, sosteniendo su cabeza junto a la puerta.

-Pensé que se te pagaba por trabajar, no por andar perdiendo el tiempo por allí. -Candy inmediatamente giro hacía dónde le hablaban, en ese momento se encendió una luz.

-Terry!. -Terry estaba sentado sobre un sillón de color ocre oscuro con las piernas cruzada con un trago en su mano.

-Tienes mucha suerte que sea yo quién está ahora mismo sentado en esté lugar y no mi padre porque te aseguro que ya te habría corrido.

-Pero solo salí con unos amigos.

-A mi no me importa si saliste con unos amigos. Con la misma reina de Inglaterra pudiste estar pero tu deber es estar aquí en está casa si es por eso que se te paga.

-Ya lo sé pero los fines de semana son mis días de descanso.

-Corrección eso será hasta que trabajes como tutora de los hijos del Duque de momento eres una empleada como cualquier otra.

-Está bien ya entendí!. -Candy se alejó de la puerta.

-Un momento. Le di las próximas dos semanas libres a Maty por lo tanto serás tu quién se encargue de atenderme.

-Lo que usted diga joven. Buenas noches. -Sarcasmo.

-Candy aún no he terminado.

-Usted dirá su Alteza. -Candy hizo una reverencia.

-No he comido nada por lo tanto tengo hambre y quiero que me prepares algo de comer.

-¿A está hora?.

-Tienes algún problema con eso. -Terry le hablo molestó con el seño fruncido.

-No ninguno. -Candy bajo la mirada. -Iré a cambiarme de ropa y enseguida preparo tu comida.

-¿Has visto la hora? Son casi las tres de la mañana ¿Creés qué tenga que esperar más tiempo?.

-No. -Candy se quitó los tacones y fue directo a la cocina seguida por Terry.

-Quiero un emparedado de jamón con queso y un poquito de mayonesa y jugo de naranja. Ah el pan lo quiero tostado, quiero que cocines el jamón y el queso un poco derretido. -Candy lo volteó a ver y saco las cosas de la nevera. En ese momento sonó su celular y ella lo reviso. -Durante tu horario de trabajó está determinante prohibido usar el celular.

-Son las tres de la mañana por lo tanto no estoy en horas de trabajó.

-Te equivocas. Tu te marchaste por la tarde por lo tanto tu horario de trabajó no había terminado así es que estás reponiendo ahora mismo las horas que perdiste. -Candy tomo su celular y lo metió en su bolsa. Continuó con la preparación de el emparedado.

-Ya está listo. -Candy lo puso en un plato y se lo ofreció a Terry.

-Mañana quiero mi desayuno a los ocho en punto de la mañana ni un minutos después. Entendiste a las ocho de la mañana.

-Si, a esa hora estará listo su desayuno joven Grandchester. -Terry dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Su emparedado joven.

-Ya no tengo hambre. -Terry se marcho dejando a Candy con la boca abierta para luego hacer una rabieta.

-Es un mocoso insolente. -Candy continuó haciendo rabietas. -Será mejor que duerma porque su Alteza quiere su desayuno a las ocho de la mañana, juuummm!. -En ese momento recordó su celular.

_"Ya he llegado a casa, te veo mañana descansa Candy"._

Candy estaba tan cansada que ni se tomo la molestia de cambiarse de ropa así cómo se acostó así mismo se levantó. Eran las ocho de la mañana y el desayuno ya estaba listo.

-Dios que baje a comer ya... Muero de sueño. -Candy estaba sentada sobre un taburete con la cabeza recostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Dejo el desayuno de Terry sobre la mesa con una tapa de plata paraque conservará el calor y cayó cómo tronco sobre la cama. Una hora después Terry estaba en la cocina al no ver a Candy allí fue hasta su habitación y la vio durmiendo aún tenía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior Terry cubrió las piernas de Candy con una frazada y dejo otra rosa sobre su cama justo a un costado de ella, admiro un momento la belleza de Candy y fue ahí cuándo vio sobre la mesa de noche una muñeca de trapo muy vieja con el nombre de Candy y un porta retrato con una foto en la cuál habían muchos niños rodeando a Candy, una señora de avanzada edad y una monja, volvió a ver a Candy y sonrió. Candy había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo al despertar recordó que tenía que atender a Terry. Se levantó de golpe que ni se fijo en la rosa, se dio un duchazo rápido y fue directo a la cocina Terry estaba allí tomando una tasa de te.

-Lo siento yo... Yo ahora mismo preparó algo para comer.

-Dejá eso. Se me antojó comer fuera.

-Está bien. -Candy tenía la mirada en el piso.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?. -Candy levantó la vista para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo no creó que eso sea conveniente.

-No me importa, te esperó en el auto.

-Pero...

-Te esperó en el auto.

-Ya que!. -Candy regresó a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Optó por ponerse un vestido que le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas en color blanco con pequeñas flores de color turquesa, las mangas del vestido le cubría los hombros y el cuello era cuadrado, se puso unas bailarinas o zapatillas del mismo color turquesa, el cabello lo llevaba hacía un lado en una trenza un poco floja y una bolsa en color blanco.

-Pensé que nunca saldrías. -Al voltear a verla Terry no dijo más solo sonrió. Terry subió al auto y ella lo siguió. Candy no dijo nada solo abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. -¿Qué quieres comer?.

-Lo que tu... Usted decida estará bien. -En ese momento sonó el celular de Candy ella lo saco de inmediato de su bolsa y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver de quién se trataba mientras Terry fruncía el seño.

-Bueno, señorita Pony ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo están todos?... Yo también los extraño mucho... En esté momento no estoy en casa pero en cuánto llegué voy a revisar mi correo electrónico... Si digales que también los extraño mucho... Está bien yo les llamo más tarde... Ustedes también cuidense... Los quiero... Bye.

-¿Amigos?. -Candy negó con la cabeza.

-Mi familia. -Volteó a ver por la ventana.

Terry llevó a Candy a un restaurante italiano.

-¿Quieres comer adentro o afuera?.

-Afuera. -Candy le sonrió pero de inmediato bajo la mirada.

-Bien. -Terry ayudo a Candy con la silla paraque ella se sentará. Luego el mesero les llevó la carta, Candy estaba en aprietos ya que lo único que conocía de la comida italiana eran los espaguetis, la pizza y los ravioles.

-Podría servirnos vino blanco por favor.

-En seguida caballero.

-Si me permites puedo sugerirte un platillo italiano exquisito.

-Está bien. -Él mesero llenó las copas de vino y en seguida llevaron panecillos con ajo, mantequilla y un plato de ensalada para cada uno.

-Están listos para ordenar.

-Si, queremos risotto.

-Para la bella dama también.

-Si. -Contestó Candy un poco apenada. A Terry le parecía tan tierna cuándo se ruborizaba cuando estaba apenada.

-En seguida les traigo sus platillos.

Candy sonreía mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Frente al restaurante había una plaza con tiendas y mucha gente caminando y tomando fotografías.

-¿Qué te párese el lugar?.

-Muy lindo, hay tanta gente y el día está preciso.

-Me alegro que te guste.

-Veo que sigue mucho mejor después de la pelea del otro día.

-Si aún tengo unos moretones pero nada de cuidado.

-¿Y la herida?.

-Sanando. -Terry no le tomo importancia.

-Que bien. -Minutos más tarde la comida era servida.

-Pruébalo y me dices si estaba en lo cierto o no.

-En realidad es muy bueno! Tiene usted muy buenos gustos joven Grandchester.

-De eso que no te quepa la menor duda. -Terry sonrió y Candy vio el hermoso oyuelo en su cara.

-Se ve tan guapo cuando ríe. -Pensamientos de Candy.

Al terminar de comer Terry pidió postres.

-¿Quieres ir a la plaza?.

-Si, vamos. -Candy parecía niña pequeña y eso atraía mucho más a Terry.

-Su cuenta señor. -Terry ni se molestó en ver la cuenta. Saco su tarjeta de crédito y un billete, los puso dentro de una especie de carta que habían llevado. -Podría firmar aquí por favor.

-Muchas gracias por venir los esperamos pronto.

-Gracias. -Salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacía la plaza.

-Una tienda de pinturas! ¿Le importa si entramos a está tienda?.

-Candy puedes tutearme. -Terry acarició con un dedo la mejilla de Candy y entró a la tienda dejándola completamente confundida.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasá a esté chico? ¿Está enfermo de la cabeza o es bipolar?. -Candy entró a la tienda y vio que Terry estaba observando un cuadro de unos caballos pura sangre. Al ver a Candy, Terry sonrió y siguió observando los cuadros, Candy solo negó con la cabeza y fue directo al área de los utensilios para pintar y dibujar. Agarró un kit de pinturas, uno de pinceles y una especie de cartón para pintar cuadros. -Lino.

-¿Sabés pintar?.

-¿Tu qué creés?.

-Que no!. -Candy rodó sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

-Te demostraré que si sé pintar y muy bien.

-Esperó que no sean unos garabatos, ganchos y puntos.

-Claro que no. -Candy río divertida y se dirigió a la caja para pagar lo que llevaba, luego llegó Terry con el cuadro que había estado viendo anteriormente. -Paga tu primero.

-Está bien. -Terry le entrego el cuadro a la cajera que estaba mas que embobada por Terry. -Y ésto también. -Le quitó las cosas a Candy para dárselas a la muchacha.

-No, pero Terry... Eso yo...

-Tranquila me das el dinero luego ya no quiero estar en está tienda.

-Está bien gracias.

-Ven vamos a dejar ésto al auto.

-Pensé que ya querías marcharte.

-De la tienda si pero no de aquí. Ven sigamos caminando.

Al caminar por la plaza Terry no pasaba desapercibido por las chicas, todas lo volteaban a ver y se reían con él coquetamente. Mientras otras fusilaban a Candy con la mirada.

-Si supieran que es un patán...

-¿Dijiste algo?.

-No, no nada. -Candy negó con las manos.

Siguieron caminando y entrando a tiendas hasta que se llegaron las tres de la tarde.

-¿Qué buscas?.

-Un cyber café.

-¿Para qué?.

-Quiero revisar mi correo, me enviaron unas fotos y quiero verlas.

-Puedes usar mi computadora.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?.

-Si. -Candy sólo sonrió y continuaron caminando después de un rato más estaban sentados en una banca.

-Terry ¿Podríamos volver a casa?.

-¿Por qué?.

-Te dije que te demostraría que sabía pintar.

-Está bien, vamos quiero ver a qué le llamas pintura. -Al regresar a casa Candy tomo la bolsa con lo que habían comprado.

-Vamos al lago.

-¿Al lago?.

-Si. -Terry y Candy fueron hasta el lago.

-¿Y ahora qué?.

-Vamos a esperar el atardecer. -Candy buscaba un lugar con vista perfecta para no perder ningún detalle ya lo había dibujado una vez pero no es lo mismo con la pintura.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

-¿De qué hablas?.

Terry tomo las bolsas y a Candy de la mano para caminar más rápido. Al volver a la villa Candy no entendí a que se refería Terry.

-No me veas así, ya verás que será mucho mejor esté lugar. Terry llevó a Candy hasta la azotea de la casa.

-Terry la vista desde aquí es... Es hermosa.

-Te lo dije. -Candy y Terry aún seguían tomados de la mano y viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

-Será mejor que prepare todo. -Candy bajo la mirada y se alejó de él.

Terry estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo contra la pared mientras Candy preparaba todo, saco el kit de pinturas y eligió unos colores en específico puso un poco de cada uno de los colores en una paleta.

-Espera un momento. -Terry fue al interior de la casa y regresó con un caballete.

-¿Y ésto?.

-Aquí pintaras más cómoda.

-Gracias. -Candy tomo el caballete lo colocó frente a ella y luego colocó el lino. Ese fue el momento perfecto Candy tomo un pincel y empezó a trazar líneas sobre el lino. Terry estaba cautivado por la serenidad en que Candy pintaba, verla concentrada y relajada a la vez hacía que se viera aún más hermosa.

Continuará...

_**LUCYLUZ, Kazy Tailea, Rose Grandchester, nekito1... Gracias por seguir la historia colocarla en alerta y favoritos. **_

_**LizCarter: Gracias seguir mi nueva historia y si falta un poco más para los besos pero ya casi, ya casi.**_

_**Rose Grandchester: Gracias por comentar y por seguirme. Te aseguro que Anthony juega un papel muy impórtate en esta historia.**_

_**Marce: Me alegro que te guste y claro antes de conocer a Candy, Terry siempre sufrió por no tener a su madre cerca.**_

_**Iris: Gracias y que bueno ante guste saludos.**_

_**Norma Rodríguez: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste.**_

_**Gracias mil gracias a todas por el apoyo. Esperó que esté capítulo sea de su agrado... Bendiciones a todas! Nos leemos el lunes =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"¿Qué es lo que siento por esta chica si apenas la conozco? Pero a su lado siento que todas mis penas y problemas desaparecen... ¿Por qué no entiendo que me pasá?... Ésto es es muy raro... Pero al ver su rostro y mi reflejo en sus ojos me urge la necesidad de ternerla cerca"_

-Ni lo intentes aunque me veas así no lograrás estropear mi trabajó. -Terry se acercó a Candy tanto que era muy fácil respirar su aroma.

-Veo que no mentiste cuándo dijiste que sabias pintar.

-Te lo dije!.

Los dos se vieron fijamente a los ojos haciendo que olas de mil sensaciones se apoderaran de sus corazones. Terry aparto la vista y volvió a ver hacía el horizonte.

-¿Ya has terminado?.

-Si, sólo me faltan unos detalles.

-Bien, te esperó en la cocina tengo mucha hambre.

-Eh... Si enseguida voy. -Candy término de limpiar todo y fue a la cocina. Preparó algo rápido de comer y fue a buscar a Terry.

-Te he dicho que ya no me llames... No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir. -Terry término la llamada. -¿Y tu que haces allí parada?.

-La comida ya esta lista.

-He perdido el apetito... Y has lo que quieras volveré hasta mañana. -Terry pasó a un lado de Candy sin voltear a verla.

-¿Por qué se comportará así? No lo entiendo por momentos es tan amable pero unos minutos después se vuelve distante y molesto ¿Quién será la persona que lo pone de mal humor?. -Candy se encogió de hombros. -Siendo así llamaré a Patty no quiero pasar la noche aquí sola. Minutos más tarde Patty fue por Candy.

-He tratado de comunicarme contigo todo el día.

-Lo siento Patty no me di cuenta que mi teléfonos estaba muerto.

-¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy?.

-Atender al hijo mayor del señor Grandchester.

-Candy tienes tanta suerte de trabajar para ellos. Ese chico es tan apuesto es sólo que tiene fama de don Juan pero es obvio, que chica se resistiría a sus encantos.

-No lo sé Patty... Pero es un chico muy solitario hay momentos en los que es muy amable pero hay momentos en los que es muy insoportable.

-Debe ser por su estatus de aristócrata ya sabés la gente con mucho poder siempre les gusta sentirse importantes, pero vamos Candy no le préstese atención tal parece que estás preocupada por él.

-Claro que no es sólo que... Que es mi trabajó y por ese chico no voy a perder esta oportunidad tan importante para mi. Oh por Dios!.

-¿Qué pasá?.

-Olvidé revisar mi correo electrónico?.

-No te preocupes llegando a casa lo revisas desde mi computador.

-Gracias Patty. Pero dime ¿Cómo te fue con Stear?. -Candy levantó sus cejas con picardía.

-Candy!. -Patty se sonrojó. -Intercambiamos números y hemos pasado todo el día hablando y enviándonos mensajes de textos.

-Tienes que contarme todo. -Candy estaba muy emocionada por su amiga.

Candy reviso su correo electrónico, la señorita Pony le había enviado fotografías de los niños.

-Mañana saldré con Annie la novia del hermano de Archie ¿Quieres venir?.

-No lo sé porque tengo que atender a Terrence. Pero yo te llamaré para confirmarte.

-Y dime ¿Has hablado con Anthony?.

-No, ahora no he tenido tiempo, pero mañana le llamaré.

Al siguiente día Candy salió a correr cómo todas las mañana y efectivamente Terry no había llegado a dormir esa noche.

-Terry ya no estés de mal humor amigo, no dejes que ésto te siga consumiendo.

-Es algo que no puedo evitar Derek... Aveces siento que no puedo más.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Mi vida es un caos amigo.

-Es mejor que dejes de pensar en tus problemas. Tengo una idea abrieron un club el fin de semana pasado y al parecer hay muy buen ambiente deberíamos ir.

-Eso me parece excelente y que mejor manera para olvidar los problemas si no es con diversión.

-En eso tienes toda la razón amigo.

La semana fue muy larga y estresante para Candy. Atender a Terry sé había vuelto una verdadera tortura. Por días el humor de Terry estaba de lo más bien pero la mayoría del tiempo pasaba mal humorado. El fin de semana llegó y Terry le dio el fin de semana libre a Candy. Por lo tanto podría distraerse y salir con sus amigas si tener que llegar corriendo a casa para atender al mal humorado Terry.

-Candy vamos al club Stear me a llamado para invitarnos Anthony, Annie y Archie también están con él.

-Si vamos porque enserio necesito votar el estrés y no estoy exagerando. Prefiero batallar con niños y no con ese insolente, mocoso malcriado.

-Jajajajaja!.

-¿De qué te ríes Patty?. -Candy hizo un puchero.

-Cuándo te enojas tu cara párese un tomate de lo roja que se pone.

-Ya lo sé, será mejor que dejé de pensar en ese chico o se me desarrollará alguna enfermedad por tanto coraje.

-Eres una exagerada jajajajaja.

Las chicas se encontraba a la orilla del lago, ir todas las tardes se había vuelto uno de sus hobbies favoritos.

-Pasaré por ti a las nueve.

-Esta bien Patty, te veo luego.

Antes de entrar a la casa Candy fue al garage y el carro de Terry no estaba. Preparó algo de comer y se metió a la ducha. Al salir se enrollo en una toalla y enrollo otra en su cabello. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió haciéndola brincar del susto.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede, acaso no sabés tocar una puerta antes de entrar?.

-Por favor no tienes nada distinto al cuerpo de otra mujer ¿O si? Además estuve llamando a la puerta y nadie contestó.

-Será porque me estaba duchando. -Candy señalo su toalla.

-Toma traje ésto para ti. -Candy no lo podía creer. -Escuché que querías comunicarte con tu familia por la webcam.

-Si muchas gracias. -Candy tomo la laptop aún incrédula por la actitud de Terry.

-Eso era todo.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. Candy sólo se encogió de hombros y puso la portátil sobre su buro la encendió y husmeó unos minutos en ella hasta que vio una carpeta con música. -¿Vamos a ver cuáles son tus gustos mocoso engreído?. -Le dio play y era música electrónica. -Para ser un amargado tiene muy buenos gustos. Candy seco su cabello y lo alacio en ese momento sonó una bala en inglés, Candy tomo su cepillo de cabello y empezó a cantar a todo pulmon "_**I wanna know what love is**__(Quiero saber lo que es el amor)__** I want you to show me**__(Quiero que tú me enseñes)__**I wanna feel what love is**__(Quiero sentir lo que es el amor)__**I know you can show me**__(Sé que tú puedes enseñarme)__**"**_. Justamente Terry estaba en la cocina buscando un baso de agua cuándo escuchó el canto de Candy, Terry sonrió muy complacido y empezó a cantar también.

A las nueve de la noche Candy ya estaba lista. Luciendo una falda negra corta un poco acampanada con una blusa blanca de mangas un poco abombadas con el escote cuadrado dejando ver un poco sus atributos femeninos. De accesorios llevaba un collar plateado con pequeñas cuentas brillantes, en el dedo anular llevaba un anillo de piedra blanca grande, una pequeña bolsa de mano negra con piedras plateadas y una sandalias de tacón negras con pequeñas piedras. Al llegar la club Terry y Derek estaban el la interminable fila para entrar al lugar.

-Demonios Derek ésto no avanza y ya me estoy desesperando.

-Tranquilo Terry ya casi llegamos a la entrada.

-Pues si no se dan Prisa nos vamos.

En ese momento Candy y Patty pasaron a su lado.

-Mirá ese par de hermosuras Terry. -Derek lo golpeó en el brazo, Terry volteó y tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver a Candy. -Mirá esa rubia esta como quiere. Lo siento amigo pero si tu decides marcharte lo harás sólo porque yo sin hablar con esa chica no me muevo de aquí. -Terry casi fulmina a su amigo con la mirada pero esté no lo noto por estar admirando a Candy.

Patty y Candy se acercaron al security he inmediatamente las dejaron pasar toda la gente empezó a abuchear en la fila.

-Mirá Patty los chicos están en aquella mesa.

-Al diablo con ésto ven Derek vamos a entrar a como de lugar. -Terry saco unos cuántos billetes y se los dio al security paraque los dejará entrar.

Terry buscó a Candy inmediatamente y la vio en la zona VIP con un grupo de amigos. Un chico pasó su brazo por los hombros de Candy y le hablaba al oído mientras ella reía y tomaba un trago.

-Un momento... No puedes pasar.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Está es zona VIP y sólo pueden pasar las personas que tengan membresía.

-Yo no necesito de ninguna membresía. -Terry intentó avanzar pero se lo impidieron.

-Ya te dije no puedes pasar.

-Disculpa que me meta pero mi amigo es Terrence Grandchester y si él lo desea puede comprar esté lugar cuándo quiera.

-Ese cuento ya me lo sé de memoria ¿Sabés cuántos chicos vienen con ese mismo cuento?.

-Toma. -Terry le mostró su licencia. -¿Satisfecho?.

-Sólo será por está noche! Pasen.

-Terry y Derek encontraron una mesa cerca a la de Candy y su grupo de amigos.

-Iré por unos tragos. -Terry se quedo en la mesa viendo al grupo de amigos.

-Anthony está canción es muy buena ven vamos a bailar. -Candy lo tomo de la mano.

-Ten amigo. -Terry le dio un sólo trago a la bebida. -Oye ¿Qué te pasá?.

-Nada... Pide unos cuantos tragos más.

Candy continuó bailando con Anthony mientras Terry se consumía con cada trago que pedía la noche continuó igual hasta que Derek se armo de valor y fue con Candy. Ella amablemente hablo con él mientras se tomaban un trago. Terry se había quedado en la mesa observando lo que su amigo hacía.

-¿Qué pasó?.

-Creó que él chico que la acompaña es su novio porque no quiso bailar conmigo. -En ese momento él Dj optó por musican romántica y justamente era la cancion que habían estado cantando hacía unas horas atras.

-Amigo aprende del maestro. -Terry le dio tres palmadas en la espalda a Derek y fue con Candy. -Hermosa dama ¿Me concede está pieza?. Y antes que Candy pudiera contestar Terry la estaba arrastrando a la pista.

-¿Qué haces Terry?. Terry no contestó y la aprisionó con su cuerpo.

-Nada sólo quiero bailar.

-¿Estás ebrio?.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?.

-No, sólo era una pregunta.

-Creó que tu novio está celoso. -Anthony no dejaba de verlos.

-No es mi novio.

-No lo niegues Candy.

-No tengo por que hacerlo... Sólo es un buen amigo.

-¿Estás segura de eso?.

-Si estoy segura no tengo porque mentir.

-Bien. -Terry la agarró con fuerza por la cintura y la acercó mucho más a él.

-Terry!.

-¿A caso te molesta?. -Candy no contestó.

-Será mejor que vuelva con mis amigos. -Candy se alejó de él.

-¿Por qué?. -Terry la volvió acercar a él.

-¿Por qué haces ésto?. -La luces del club se encendieron dando por terminada la diversión.

-¿Por qué hago qué?.

-Ya vasta Terry. -Candy lo empujo y regreso con sus amigos.

-¿Todo bien Candy?.

-Si Anthony. -Candy sonrió.

-Patty no podrá manejar ¿Puedes llevar a Candy a casa Anthony?.

-Claro no hay ningún problema. -El auto de Stear era sola para dos personas por lo tanto no podía llevar a Candy.

Al llegar a casa Candy fue directo a su habitación. Se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama, minutos más tarde Terry llamaba a la puerta.

-Terry!.

Terry no contestó y la beso. Candy al principio se resistió pero después de unos segundos le correspondió.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo has hecho en mi?. -Terry seguía besándola.

-Terry has tomado mucho será mejor que vuelvas a tu recamada. -Candy se alejó de él.

-Pero sé muy bien lo que digo y hago. -Terry entró a la habitación.

-No sabés lo que dices ni haces en cuánto duermas y te pase el efecto del alcohol abras olvidado todo.

-Veo que te han gustado las rosas. -Terry tomo una de ellas.

-¿Fuiste tu?.

-¿Quién más habría sido, tu noviecito del club?.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi novio y será mejor que vayas a tu recámara.

-¿Tienes miedo que esté aquí?.

-No, pero estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

-El cuadro que pintaste... Está muy hermoso. -Candy lo había colgado en la pared.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la azotea?. -Terry extendió su mano.

-No puedo estoy muy cansada.

-Solo sera un momento.

-Está bien. -Candy tomo la mano de Terry. -Espera buscaré un suéter.

-No es necesario. -Terry se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Candy. Candy sonrió y volvió a tomar la mano de Terry.

-¿Vamos?. -Terry asintió con la cabeza.

Al subir hasta la azotea la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor.

-Siempre que quiero huir de todo vengo hasta aquí.

-Huir... ¿De qué?.

-Hay muchas personas que dicen querernos pero en realidad lo único que hacen es causarnos daño.

-Hablas de la mujer por la que tomaste el otro día. -Terry soltó la mano de Candy y vio hacía la luna dándole la espalda a Candy.

-Terry puedes confiar en mi. -Ella lo tomo por los hombros y lo giro hacía ella para verse frente a frente.

-Es muy difícil para mi hablar de ésto.

-Cuándo quieras hablar yo estaré siempre dispuesta para escucharte. -Terry acarició el rostro de Candy.

-Te aseguro que así será. -Candy bajo la mirada. -Mírame Candy... Me encanta ver mi reflejo en tus ojos. -Candy volteó a verlo.

-Ésto no puede suceder Terry. -Candy tomo las manos de Terry que aún seguían sosteniendo su rostro.

-¿Por qué no puede ser?.

-Terry date cuenta tu sufres por alguien más y no quiero que me utilices...

-No pienses en eso. -Terry la beso y ella correspondió.

-E... Ésto no puede ser. -Candy se alejó de Terry y regresó a a su habitación. Terry se quedo en la azotea por más tiempo admirando la luna.

-¿Qué es lo que siento por ti Candy? Ni yo mismo puedo entenderlo.

Al entrar a la habitación Candy aún llevaba la chaqueta de Terry. Tomo la rosa que Terry había dejado sobre el buro y la volvió a poner en el baso con agua.

-Terry me gustas mucho... Pero no quiero enamorarme de ti... No sabiendo que en tu vida hay alguien más. -Candy se dejo caer sobre la cama dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma de la chaqueta.

Continuará...

_**sweetpea81572: Gracias por poner la historia en alerta y favoritos... Saludos!**_

_**Iris Adriana: Hola a mi también me encanta este par!.**_

_**Rose Grandchester: Querida también yo muero por un hombre así jajaja.**_

_**LizCarter: Ya quisiera la gusana que nuestro Terry sufriera de amor por ella y me alegra mucho que te encante la historia =)**_

_**bebeserena: Pues yo también me quede con muchas ganas de saber que pasaría si ellos se hubieran conocido y claro que los dos harán su luchita ya veras... Gracias por seguir y leer cada cap.**_

_**Normis rosas: Hola muchas gracias por leer y me alegro que te guste... Pues publico todos los días :D saludos!**_

_**Norma Rodriguez: Concedido ya están los besos espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.**_

_**Hola guapas pensé que no podría publicar el cap... Pero aquí lo tienen. Por si quieren saber cual es la canción que Terry y Candy cantaron y bailaron aquí les dejo el nombre "I Want To Know What Love Is" El grupo se llama "Foreigner" a mi me encanta esta canción... nos leemos mañana si Dios quiere Bendiciones! =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó y al ir a la cocina Terry ya estaba allí.

-Buen día.

-Buen día Terry.

Candy se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y Terry la abrazo por la espalda dejándola inmóvil.

-Esta mañana te vez mucho más hermosa.

-Terry por favor.

-Hace unas horas no me creías porque decias que estaba ebrio y ahora que estoy en mi cinco sentidos tampoco me creés ¿Qué quieres que haga?.

-Nada Terry...No tienes que hacer nada.

-Entonces dejaré que sigas con tu trabajó.

Terry se marcho a la su recámara dejando a Candy con un mar de preguntas sin respuestas y sensaciones que ni ella misma podía entender.

-No puedo sentir ésto por él... No debo sentir nada por él.

Candy término de hacer sus labores. Fue a su habitación se baño y cambió. La chaqueta de Terry estaba sobre la cama, Candy la tomo y la abrazó contra su pecho y escuchó que también estaba estrujando un papel lo buscó en los bolsillo y empezó a leer.

_**"QUE SUERTE VOLVERTE A ENCONTRAR... AÚN NO HE OLVIDADO LA NOCHE QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS... SÓLO DE RECORDAR LO APASIONADO QUE ERES ME PONE ANSIOSA Y LAS GANAS DE TENERTE EN MI CASA SE VUELVEN AÚN MÁS FUERTES... LLAMAME".**_

Candy doblo el papel y lo volvió a meter al bolsillo.

-Patty tiene razón. Terry es un don Juan, será mejor que terminé con todo ésto... Es por ésto mismo que tengo que evitar seguirme enamorando de él... ¿Seguirme enamorando? Si no sé ni que es lo que siento por él, el hecho que me guste no quiere decir que este enamorada de él.

Candy llevó la chaqueta a la recámara de Terry, lo había escuchado salir en su auto por lo que se encontraba sola en casa. Al entrar a la recámara todo estaba en orden y el olor del perfume de Terry aún se sentía en el aire. Dejo la chaqueta sobre el respaldar de una silla y antes de salir Candy tropezó con la mesita de noche se sentó sobre la cama para sobar su pié y vio una fotografía que había caído al piso al tomarla vio a Terry junto a una chica muy linda de cabello rubio largo de ojos celestes. Terry sonreía en esa fotografía cosa que Candy apenas había visto en una o dos ocasiones.

-Es por ella que sufres tanto... Terry...

Candy escuchó el auto de Terry, volvió a poner la fotografía en su lugar pero inconscientemente tomo otras fotografías que estaban en la mesita dejando sobre de esta una foto de Eleanor Baker y salió de la recámara. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuándo Terry entró.

-Yo... Yo dejé tu chaqueta en la recámara.

-¿Te pasá algo?.

-No, nada.

-¿Tu necesitas algo?.

-No.

-Entonces saldré un momento.

Candy término de bajar las escaleras y fue directo a su habitació no le tomo importancia y se quedo en la sala de estar. Minutos después Candy salió de la casa para ir al lago.

-Es obvio que Terry esté muy enamorado de esa chica... Ella es muy bella y al solo ver es una de esas chicas del mismo círculo social de Terry... Jamás podría yo competir con ella... Yo... Yo sólo soy una niñera que pinta cuadros sin ningún valor... No tengo nada... Ni siquiera se quiénes son mis padres.

Candy levantó su cabeza paraque los rayos del sol acariciaran su rostro mientras ella veía el hermoso celeste del cielo.

El celular de Terry empezó a sonar sin parar, una llamada y otra entraban en el pero Terry no contestó ninguna de ellas. Puso su celular en modo silencioso y se fue a su recámara. Al entrar se dejo caer sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Cuando fui a buscarte me trataste peor que una persona que tiene la peste. -Terry volteó a ver la mesita de noche y noto que las fotografias no estaba como él las había dejado entonces vio la chaqueta sobre la silla y recordó que Candy había entrado.

-Maldición!. -Terry se puso de pié. -Es por eso que Candy estaba así... Ella vio la fotografía... Maldita sea... ¿Por qué no la rompí?. -Terry agarró la foto y se dispuso a romperla. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Y si Candy le cuenta de ésto a sus amigos?.

Terry salió a toda prisa de la casa llevando la fotografía con él. Sabía muy bien dónde encontrar a Candy. Al acércase más al lago la vio recostada sobre el césped con la mirada pérdida en el cielo. Terry la levantó por los brazos con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasá?.

-Tu ¿Dime que anduviste husmeando en mi recámara?.

-¿Yo? Nada te dije que solo había llevado la chaqueta que me prestaste.

-No pienses que soy estúpido... Tu viste ésto!. Terry le mostró la fotografía pero Candy no entendía el por qué del enojó de Terry si solo era una fotografía de una famosa actriz de Hollywood.

-Yo... Yo ¿No sé de que hablas?.

-No te hagas la tonta Candy... Sabés muy bien de lo que hablo.

-Terry la sacudió con fuerza. -Candy se soltó del agarré de Terry.

-Si no quieres que tu novia se entere de tus relaciones y amorillos deberías de ser más cuidadoso y guardar mucho mejor tus cosas. Tienes mucha suerte que haya sido yo quién encontró esa nota tan persona he íntima dentro de tu chaqueta.

-¿Novia,Relación, amorillos? ¿De qué demonios hablas?.

-Tu lo sabés mejor que yo... ¿Y sabés qué? Ya me hartaste.

Candy recogió su bolsa del césped y regresó a la vio la fotografía y se dio cuenta que la dedicatoria no especificaba nada, al contrarió daba a entender lo que Candy suponía. -Más no sabía que Candy estaba así por otra fotografía.

_**"Para el verdadero amor de mi vida... Recuerda que te amo y siempre te llevó en mi corazón... E.B."**_

-Es un tonto y yo otra tonta por permitir que esa fotografía me afectará.

Candy casi corría para llegar a la casa.

-Candy... Candy... Espera. -Terry iba tras ella pero ella no se detuvo. -Espera Candy. -Terry la tomo por el brazo.

-¿No te vasto con todo lo me dijiste?.

-Déjame explicarte.

-No tienes que explicarme nada... No me interesa y paraque lo sepas yo no estoy dispuesta a que me utilices como a todas las tontas que te han cérvido para tus aventuras de don Juan.

Candy se soltó y empezó a correr, Terry la siguió al llegar a la villa la extraña mujer estaba en el portón de la villa sosteniendo su cabeza en los barrotes del portón.

-Candy espera.

-La mujer inmediatamente levantó la cabeza para buscar a Terry.

-Terry!.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?. -El tono de la voz de Terry era de enojó. Eleanor no dijo nada solo volteó a ver a Candy.

-Terry necesito hablar contigo.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar... Entiendes nada.

-Escúchame por favor!.

-Te he dicho que no y lárgate... Desaparece de mi vida de una vez... Ven Candy. -Terry la tomo por el brazo y entraron a la propiedad cerrando el portón en sus narices.

-Terry... Terry... Hijo por favor déjame hablar contigo.

-No me llames hijo... Tu desde hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser... Mi madre. -Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos.

-Terry... Por favor!.

-Dije que no... Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más, para mi estás muerta. -Terry camino hasta la casa y antes de entrar grito. -Candy ni se te ocurra hablar con ella. Eleanor lloraba desconsolada por la actitud de Terry.

-Terry no tienes ningún derecho de tratar así a tu madre.

-Tu no sabés nada así es que no te metas. -Candy abrió el portón.

-Entre señora.

-Si la dejás entrar haré que te corran Candice!.

-No me importa... No puedo ver a tu madre sufrir de está manera por tu culpa.

-A está mujer no se le puede llamar madre.. Y ella lo sabe muy bien.

-No sé cuáles sean los motivos por los que están separados pero eso no te da derecho de tratarla así.

-Ella me ha tratado peor... En las ocasiones que fui a buscarla ni se tomo la molestia de ser ella quién me corriera de su casa... Siempre mando a la servidumbre paraque lo hicieran.

-Terry sabés muy bien porqué lo hice.

-Lo único que pedía era verte aunque fuese por unos minutos y a ti no te importó... Ahora ¿Por qué tendría que tratarte bien?.

-Terry tu padre amenazó con destruir mi carrera si yo decía que eras mi hijo... Y yo apenas estaba empezando a salir en algunas películas... Yo no tenía cómo mantenerte Terry. Al principio tu padre me prometió su ayuda pero al recibir el cargo que tiene ahora me dio la espalda arrancandote de mis brazos.

-¿Y tu carrera valía mucho más qué tu propio hijo? ¿Por qué no luchaste por mi?. No te imaginas de todo lo que sufrí con esa mujer esposa del Duque... Siempre me vio cómo a un intruso... Cuando era niño siempre deseé un abrazó tuyo... Y cuándo tuve la oportunidad de ir a buscarte me diste la espalda.

-Terry... ¿Cómo íbamos a decir que eres mi hijo si para todo el mundo la esposa de tu padre es tu madre?.

-Y eso es lo que más me duele... Todo mundo piensa eso y todo por la conveniencia de Richard Grandchester... Él todo él... Y yo ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que estar condenado a vivir de está manera?.

-Hijo por favor... Perdóname... Perdóname.

-No quiero oírte... No quiero tus escusas... Vete de una buena vez... Ya te lo he dicho para mi estás muerta. -Terry sujeto a Eleanor del brazo y la sacó de la propiedad.

-Basta yaaaa!. Terry entiende tu madre lo hizo por protegerte... Y ahora quiere arreglar los problemas del pasado.

-A mi no me interesa lo que está mujer quiera hacer ahora... Lo único que quiero es que se largue.

-Tu no sabés lo que es vivir sin el apoyo de tus padres... Aunque tu mamá no estuvo físicamente contigo siempre estuvo al pendiente tuyo... Y por su sacrificio nunca te falto nada... Siempre estuviste llenó de comodidades, estudiando en los mejores colegios, comiendo las mejores comidas... Mientras abemos otros que nunca tuvimos nada, que siempre vivimos con limitaciones. Por lo menos tu madre renuncio a ti entregándote a tu propio padre... En cambió a mi... A mi me abandonaron en la nieve sin importar el frío que hacía, si no es por uno de los niños del orfanato hubiera muerto con el frío.

-Candy!.

-Aunque tu madre se alejó de ti siempre supiste quién era ella y pudiste disfrutar aunque sea de uno de sus besos y abrazos... Y yo... Yo no sé quién es mi mamá... Yo quiero una mamá... Quiero saber quién es ella... Y si viniera a buscarme la abrazaría sin reprocharle los motivos que la llevaron a abandonarme. -Candy empezó a llorar y sé alejó corriendo de la villa.

-Candy espera... -Candy no se detuvo.

-Muchas veces nos ahogamos en un baso de agua cuándo hay personas que tienen muchos más problemas y limitaciones que nosotros.

-Tienes razón... Siempre he vivido con el rencor hacía mi padre por alejarme de ti y traerme a este lugar... Y a ti por nunca tenerte a mi lado... Pero con lo que Candy acaba de decir me he dado cuenta que hay gente que sufren mucho más que los demás.

-Terry!. -Eleanor lo abrazó y Terry le correspondió.

-Mamá!.

Eleanor y Terry entraron a la casa y allí pasaron unas horas sin decir nada solo sonriendo el uno al otro. Eleanor con todo el dolor de su corazón se despidió de su hijo ya que tenía que viajar para Estados Unidos esa misma noche. Terry fue a la azotea y allí se quedo hasta que el sol se oculto.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Candy?.

-Si Anthony, muchas gracias.

-Me asuste mucho cuándo te vi llorando, pensé algo grave te había pasado.

-Lo siento nunca fue mi intención asustarte.

-¿Quieres que te llevé a casa ya está oscureciendo?.

-Si no te molesta me gustaría estar aquí un poco más. Le llamaría a Patty pero esta con Stear.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema puedes quedarte hasta que tu quieres.

-Gracias Anthony. -Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué tienes Candy?. -Anthony limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Candy.

-Solo extraño mucho a mis seres queridos.

-Verás que pronto tendrás vacaciones y podrás ir a visitarlos.

-Tienes razón. -Candy sonrió.

-Te traeré un te.

-Gracias.

Las horas pasaban y Candy no había regresado a la villa Grandchester. Terry había ido muchas veces a buscarla a su habitación.

-Ya es muy tarde y Candy no a vuelto... Debí de haber ido tras ella... ¿Dónde estará?.

-¿Te contestó Patty?.

-Si, ahora mismo para su casa.

-Siendo así te llevare hasta allá.

Al llegar a casa de Patty. Anthony se quedo un poco más de tiempo puesto que Stear, Archie y Annie estaban allí.

-La próxima vez tendremos que salir los seis.

-Esa es buena idea Patty. -Stear la abrazó.

-Verdad que Candy y Anthony hacen linda pareja. -Patty tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Eso lo supe desde que vi a Candy la primera vez en el avión. -Anthony vio a Candy con dulzura.

-Anthony y Patty que cosas dice!. -Candy se contoneo en forma de burla.

-Hablando de salir los seis, hace poco abrieron un parque con juegos mecánicos sería bueno que fuéramos. -Sugirió Archie.

-Si mi amor aunque no soy fanática a las alturas.

-Annie junto a mi no te pasará nada.

-¿Qué les párese si vamos el próximo domingo? O ¿Tienes algo qué hacer Patty?.

-Por estar contigo dejo todo lo que tenga que hacer Stear. -Patty lo beso.

-¿Supongo que nadie tiene compromisos los domingos?. -Archie.

-Si vamos yo siempre he querido ir a un lugar de esos. -Candy estaba emocionada.

-Pues no queda de otra yo también me apuntó. -Anthony levantó la mano.

-Siiiii. -Grito Candy y lo abrazó.

-Genial en el transcurso de la semana nos pondremos de acuerdo para lo de la hora de salida y todo eso. Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos ya es muy tarde.

-Tienes razón hermano. Aún tengo que llevar a Annie a su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Stear.

-Si amor. Sueñas conmigo eh!.

-Por supuesto. -Se besaron.

Los demás se despidieron y se marcharon enseguida quedando solo Anthony con Patty y Candy.

-También yo me marcho ¿Segura que ya estás mejor Candy?.

-Si Anthony y muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi.

-Siempre que me necesites estaré para ti.

-Gracias... Eres muy lindo.

-Bueno chicas las veré mañana.

-Hasta mañana Anthony.

-Hasta mañana Patty.

Anthony subió a su auto y se marcho.

-Candy ¿Qué a pasado?. -Candy le contó todo acerca de su origen y le dijo que había estado recordando todo lo que había vivido y que era por eso que se había puesto así. No le contaría lo de la madre de Terry y aún no estaba lista para contarle que había besado a Terry.

Continuará...

_**Darling eveling. Laura GrandChester... Gracias por seguirme y poner la historia en alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Rose Grandchester: Lo que te puedo decir es que muchas sorpresas esperan por Candy... Saludos y besos!.**_

_**Norma Rodríguez: Que bueno que te haya gustado... Saludos!.**_

_**LizCarter: Lo siento por no decirte quién era la mujer que hacía sufrir a Terry pero cómo ya leíste fue por Eleanor. Mil disculpas no hacértelo saber antes pensé que habías leído la respuesta que dejé a otra chica... Gracias por leer :D**_

_**Iris Adriana: Es ahora que la cosa se pondrá buena no te pierdas los próximos capítulos... Saludos!**_

_**Laura GrandChester: Hola gracias por leer y me alegro que te hayan gustado los primero capítulos mil gracias esperó que sigas leyendo hasta el final... Saludos!**_

_**Solo quiero decir gracias por el apoyo saber que hay mucha gente que les gusta lo que escribo llena mi corazón de alegría ;) no se imaginan cuánto significa ésto para mi. Bendiciones muchas bendiciones para ustedes mis lectoras... Nos leemos mañana si Dios quiere.**_


	6. Chapter 6

-Sabés Candy te admiró tanto porque a pesar de... Pues de no tener a tus padres contigo has sabido vivir tu vida y salir adelante por tus propios medios y muchos de nosotros que tenemos a nuestros padres cerca no sabemos aprovechar cada momento con ellos.

-Gracias Patty, nunca imaginé encontrar a una amiga cómo tu. Tu y Anthony me han dado mucho apoyo y me han hecho sentir cómo si estuviera en mi propia casa.

-Sabés que siempre contaras con nosotros. -Patty la abrazó. -Candy ¿No te gusta Anthony?.

-Me párese tan lindo, tan dulce y es tan atento pero no sé, no estoy segura de mi misma.

-¿Segura de ti misma?.

-Lo que quiero decir es que acepté está propuesta de trabajó para ayudar en el orfanato dónde me crié, quiero que sea más amplio, darle más comodidad a los niños pero sobre todo que tengan una excelente educación.

-Cuándo hablas de ellos tus ojos brilla de la emoción.

-Todos ellos son mi familia y los amo mucho. Sé que lograre mis metas y hasta entonces estaré satisfecha.

Patty y Candy continuaron su conversación hasta la media noche. Terry seguía esperando a Candy había ido a revisar la habitación incalculables veces hasta fue al lago pensando que la encontraría allí.

-Quizá este en casa de una de sus amigas.

Terry regresó a la villa y no fue hasta que finalmente se dispuso a dormir cuándo recordó la nota de la que Candy hablaba.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota al olvidar sacar ésto de aquí? Es por ésto que Candy dijo que tuviera más cuidado con mis amorillos... ¿Pero de qué hablaba cuando dijo tu novia?. La incertidumbre se apoderaba de Terry.

Por la mañana Patty llevó a Candy de regresó a la villa. Por fortuna Maty estaba en la casa.

-Maty! Pensé que regresarías hasta el próximo lunes. -Candy la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-No pensé que me extrañarías tanto y decidí regresar porque estar sin hacer nada en casa de mi hijo estaba volviéndome loca.

-Me alegra tanto que ya estés de regresó.

-Y tu ¿De dónde vienes tan temprano? No andas tu ropa deportiva por lo tanto no creó que hayas ido a correr.

-Me quede en casa de mi mejor amiga Patty.

-¿Tan mal te trató Terry?.

-¿Pasá algo conmigo?. -Terry entró a la cocina.

-No Maty, no es eso. Es solo que ayer fui a visitarla y me pidió que me quedara es mi mejor amiga y no iba a negarme.

-¿Más te vale que hayas tratado bien a Candy, eh Terry?.

-Ella sabe lo mejor Maty... Te lo aseguro.

-Bueno yo iré a darme un baño.

-Date prisa paraque vengas a desayunar Candy.

-Si Maty y gracias, ahora vuelvo.

-¿Estás seguro de no haberle echo una grosería a Candy?.

-¿No confías en mi, Maty?.

-Está bien voy a creer que nada a pasado.

-Está bien voy a contarte. -Terry le narró todo lo sucedido el día de ayer a Maty y los motivos por los que Candy había ido a pasar la noche dónde su amiga. Claro omitiendo los besos.

-Pobre Candy le afecto mucho la discusión que tuviste con tu madre.

-Si la verdad es que estuvo muy fuerte pero ya hemos hablado y todo gracias a Candy.

-Si no me lo estuvieras contando tu, no lo creería, ahora que llegó entró con su enorme sonrisa y alegría cómo si nada le hubiera pasado. -En ese momento Candy regresó a la cocina.

-Aaahhh me siento tan fresca y con muchas energías. Maty toma asiento voy a servirte el desayuno.

-Gracias Candy.

-¿Y a mi no me ofreces desayuno Candy?.

-Claro, toma asiento ¿O quieres comer en el comedor?.

-No, quiero comer aquí junto a ustedes.

Candy sirvió el desayuno y los tres comieron sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Un mensaje de texto entró al celular de Candy pero no lo reviso minutos más tarde una llamada telefónica. Todos estaban terminandod de comer.

-Perdón pero tengo que contestar está llamada.

-No te apures Candy, yo levantó tu plato.

-Gracias Maty. -Candy contestó y salió de la cocina.

-Gracias por el desayuno Maty. Nos vemos más tarde voy a salir.

-Ten cuidado.

Terry salió rápidamente de la cocina y fue directo a la habitación de Candy.

-Anthony haces que me sonroje... Si, si Patty me trajo en la mañana... Si te aseguro que ya estoy bien y con los ánimos al cien... Claro que no... Y todo te lo debo a ti y a Patty claro... Si muchas gracias... Ya lo había olvidado! Muero porque llegué el domingo... No soy una miedosa ya en su debido momento te darás cuenta de ello... Estaré todo el día aquí en la villa, Maty regreso por lo tanto ya no estaré sola... Si está bien yo te llamo luego, cúidate mucho por favor y mucha suerte... Si tocare madera por ti... Está bien hablamos luego bye.

Candy estaba acostada boca abajo sobre su cama.

-Al parecer ese tal Anthony te pone de muy buen humor!.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Sólo quería saber como estabas. Anoche no llegaste a dormir y pensé que algo malo te había pasado, cómo te marchaste muy afectada.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi... Pero como ves ya estoy mucho mejor y no me falta ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. -Candy le sonrió.

-Quería explicarte lo que sucedió ayer.

-Terry no tienes por qué explicarme nada y en verdad esperó de todo corazón que hayas arreglado las cosas con tu madre.

-Si ya lo hemos arreglado todo pero... No entiendo que quisiste decir cuando dijiste "Tu novia".

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Si es por lo que encontré en tu chaqueta tu tranquilo porque yo no vi nada. Por mi parte tu novia no sabrá que le estás pegando cuernos.

-No tengo novia... Bueno tenía pero eso ya término.

-Terry no mientas yo misma he visto cómo desahogas tus penas con el alcohol por causa de tu novia... Bueno del rompimiento con tu novia.

-Si me viste así es por qué me sentía muy mal por la situación que estaba pasando con mi mamá. Verás la noche en que llague aquí acaba de llegar de Estados Unidos, fui a buscar a mi madre y ella no quiso recibirme y ya la había ido a buscar muchas veces. Luego ella viajo hasta aquí para buscarme y no paraba de llamar por teléfono, al salir de un hotel me la encontré y tuvimos una discusión fue por eso que me embriague tanto al no saber que hacer.

-Osea que la nota que encontré en tu chaqueta es de la mujer con la que habías estado en el hotel.

-Pues si, no voy a negarlo. Me la encontré el sábado por la noche en el club y me envío esa nota.

-Entonces la foto que vi en tu habitación es de una amiga tuya a la cuál aprecias mucho puesto que la tienes sobre la mesa de noche junto a tu cama es porque es muy importantepara ti.

-Espera ¿De que foto hablas?.

-No te hagas Terry, sabés muy bien de que foto hablo.

-Pensé qué habías mal interpretado la dedicatoria que Eleanor puso en la foto que me mando.

-¿Qué? Ahora soy yo la que no entiende nada.

-La fotografía que te mostré ayer.

-¿La fotografía de tu mamá?.

-Si ¿Qué no fue esa la qué viste?.

-No.

-Pues muestrame la fotografía que viste, por qué no sé de que chica hablas.

-Eso ya no importa.

-A mi si me importa ¿Vamos?.

-No, será mejor que olvidemos todo ésto.

-Vamos ¿O tienes miedo?.

-Miedo yo ¿Y de qué?.

-De darte cuenta que digo la verdad.

-No permitas que me ría Terry por favor.

-Entonces ven acompáñame.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Miedosa!.

-No soy miedosa.

-Si lo eres!.

-No lo soy y ya sal de mi habitación.

-No lo haré.

-Está bien, ¿Pero me dejaras tranquila si te acompaño?.

-Si lo haré.

-Prometelo.

-Te lo prometo Candy. -Terry levantó su mano derecha.

-Aún no sé si confiar en ti.

-Te doy mi palabra y mirá que soy un caballero inglés por lo tanto mi palabra vale mucho más. -Terry hablo con su encantador acento Británico.

-Confiaré en ti Terrence. -Los dos fueron hasta la recámara de Terry.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es la dichosa fotografía?. -Candy la buscó.

-Está!.

-¿Está?.

-Si, está.

-Ella no es mi novia.

-¿A no y por qué te ves tan alegre a su lado? Mmm mirá están abrazados.

-Su nombre es Susana Marlow y es la hija de uno de los mejores amigos del Duque de Grandchester. La noche en la que nos sacaron esa fotografía estábamos en la fiesta de unos amigos y la conservo por qué es una buena amiga. Así cómo ese tal Anthony es tu amigo ¿No?.

-Ok entonces ya hemos solucionado el mal entendido así es que regresaré con Maty... Aahh y recuerda que prometiste dejarme tranquila.

-No tan rápido Candy. -Terry la tomo de la mano haciendo que Candy sintiera que su brazo le quemaba.

-Lo prometiste Terry.

-Y voy a cumplir mi palabra. Sólo quería agradecerte por ayudarme con Eleonor enserio lo necesitaba me has quitado de encima la mitad de este peso que me aplastaba poco a poco... Ahora me siento más liberado.

-No tienes por qué dar las gracias y que bueno que ya hicieron las pases... No olvides pedirle un autógrafo para mi a tu mami.

-¿Eres admiradora de Eleonor?.

-Por supuesto es una de las mejores actrices de Hollywood y muy linda.

-¿De quién creés que heredé está belleza?. -Terry se toco la barbilla levantado su rostro.

-Eres un presumido. -Terry río abiertamente dejando ver el mismo oyuelo que su madre tenía en el rostro. La risa de Terry era tan alegre y su rostro se notaba más brillante y despreocupado.

-Que bueno es verte así de alegre jamás te había visto reír así.

-Y todo gracias a ti. Es por eso que quiero darte ésto. -Terry buscó dentro de uno de los cajones de su buro.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Ésto. -Terry le dio una rosa muy hermosa en color blanco.

-Wow! Nunca había visto una rosa así de hermosa.

-Es una rosa especial para una persona especial.

-Gracias, la pondré en agua. -Candy dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Candy. -Ella volteó y Terry le dio un beso fugaz. -Nos vemos luego. -Terry entró a su recámara y cerró la puerta.

-Mocoso insolente. -Candy sonrió y continuó caminando hacía la cocina.

Continuará...

_**marielos81... Gracias por marcar la historia cómo favorito. **_

_**Rose Grandchester: Tienes razón Candy tiene que poner en su lugar a Terry... Besos.**_

_**LizCarter: Pues ya somos dos porque también yo soy así jajajajaja y que bueno que te guste el fic :)**_

_**norma Rodriguez: Mi querida norma solo tienes que registrarte en la página con tu correo electrónico y te aparecerán esas opciones :)**_

_**Iris Adriana: Muchas gracias y me alegro tanto que te guste... Saludos!**_

_**normis Rosas: Muchas gracias! :)**_

_**Hola aquí les dejo un cap corto lo sé pero más tarde público otro... Por favor si alguien puede ayudar explicándole a norma Rodríguez sobre su inquietud se los agradecería mucho... Por favor... Por favor. Nos leemos luego.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Candy estaba con Maty preparando una tarta de manzana cuándo el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-Bueno... Si... Si... ¿Todos?... Muy bien... Gracias.

-¿Pasá algo Maty?.

-Él Duque de Grandchester viene mañana con toda la familia, al parecer el viaje no fue tan largo después de todo. Ayúdame a preparar las habitaciones Candy por favor.

-Claro que si Maty!.

Maty saco unos cobertores para las camas muy pesados y finos.

-Lleva ésto a la recámara y yo llevare estos cojines.

La recámara era enorme al igual que la cama, habían unos muebles de madera pura muy brillantes he impecables. Una vez que la cama estuvo arreglada daban unas ganas enormes de dormir aunque fuese media hora. El edredón de la cama era en color azul berlín, los cojines que adornaban la cama eran del mismo color con decoraciones en hilos dorados.

-Digna habitación de un Duque!.

-Así es hija... Tanto lujo para una cama mientras en el mundo hay tanta gente con necesidades.

-Dímelo a mi Maty...

Enseguida arreglaron las recamaras de los hijos del Duque. Candy estaba un poco nerviosa por la llegada de la familia de Terry. Una vez que terminaron las dos estaban nuevamente en la cocina disgustando de la rica tarta y tomando café.

-Maty ¿Cómo son los hijos del Duque?.

-No te preocupes te aseguro que tienen mejor carácter que Terry. La esposa del Duque si es un poco especial trata de ignorar los comentarios que haga por qué para ella no existe nadie mejor que ella.

-¿Es por eso que Terry se lleva tan mal con ella?.

-Cuándo la conozcas te darás cuenta de no te preocupes por eso ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso esperó. -Candy suspiro hondo.

Antes de irse a la cama Candy hablo por teléfono con Anthony, él había viajado a Londres para visitar a su madre y buscar los primeros cuadros que había pintado al inicios de su carrera. Más tarde esa noche Candy no podía dormir. Daba vueltas, vueltas y vueltas en su cama pero era inútil. Se paro de la cama , cambió su pantalón de pijama por un pants, se puso una camiseta blanca holgada y salió de la casa. Se detuvo un momento en el jardín para ver hacía el cielo pero no había luna ni estrellas.

-Señorita Pony... Hermana Maria pronto estaremos juntas...

-¿Sin poder dormir?.

-Terry... Me asustaste!.

-Así has de tener la conciencia.

-Ignoraré tu comentario. ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?.

-Hace un momento llegué a casa pero al guardas el auto en el garage vi una extraña silueta en color blanco y biné a ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Estás burlándote de mi camiseta?.

-No para nada ¿Cómo creés?.

-Más te vale eh!.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí?.

-Iba al lago.

-¿Al lago a está hora?.

-Si, no puedo dormir y quise dar un paseó tal vez así logro conciliar el sueño.

-Entonces te acompañaré.

-Bien, vamos.

Candy y Terry caminaron en silencio hasta el lago. La luna dejaba ver su luz por instantes ya que esa noche era nublada. Él camino al lago estaba iluminado por lámparas de luz eléctrica por lo que no caminarían los quince minutos de distancia en la oscuridad.

-Nunca había venido a este lugar por la noche.

-Es hermoso más cuándo la luna se refleja sobre el agua. -Candy se acercó a la orilla y se sentó sobre el césped. Terry hizo lo mismo.

-Candy ¿Cómo haces para estar siempre feliz y tener esa sonrisa en tu rostro?.

-Trató de vivir cada día cómo si fuera el último de mi vida y cómo dicen "Un día sin sonrisas es un día desperdiciado".

-Eres muy optimista.

-Demasiado diría yo. Jamás he renegado por la vida que me toco vivir... Si es eso lo que quieres saber ¿Cierto?. -Terry asintió.

A pesar de no conocer a mis padres jamás me di por vencido o me dejé llevar por la tristeza ya que siempre estuve rodeada de amor la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria siempre me daban un abrazó o me consolaban cuándo más lo necesitaba. No voy a negarte que muchas noches me pregunto ¿Dónde estarán mis padre? ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen? Pero no me dejo consumir por esos pensamientos. Tengo muchas metas y sueños por cumplir y eso es lo que me da la fuerza para seguir adelante.

-La vida puede llegar hacer muy injusta.

-Tienes razón, la cuestión es no dejarse vencer y sacar siempre todo lo mejor de las situaciones malas.

-La vida siempre me a jugado malas pasadas podríamos decir que casi siempre me trata con la punta del pié.

-Que cosas dices Terry!.

-Pero creó que ahora me quiere recompensar por todo el daño que me a causado.

-A ver ¿Cómo está eso?.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi despertaste un sentimiento que nunca imaginé llegar a sentir. -Terry se acercó mucho más a Candy y acarició su rostro. -Sé que también sientes lo mismo que yo. -Candy bajo la mirada. -Mírame Candy... Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

-Terry yo... Tu y yo somos de mundos totalmente distintos... Tu puedes tener a chicas mucho más lindas... Hermosas, finas y con mucha clase y elegancia. Que saben desenvolverse muy bien en tu sociedad.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero todas esas chicas tienen la cabeza vacía, en lo único que piensan es que ropa está de temporada o quién es mejor que quién. Toda esa gente que está en "Mi círculo social" son una bola de hipócritas. Yo no aspiro a tener la posición... Sólo quiero ser yo y hacer las cosas que me gustan.

-¿Y qué te gusta?.

-La poesía y el teatro. Eso me apasiona mucho... Pero ahora lo que me gusta tanto y anheló tanto es tenerte a ti muy cerca de mi.

Terry acercó su rostro al de Candy y al ver que ella no se alejó la beso.

-Terry ésto... Ésto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es por tu amiguito Anthony?.

-No, no es por él.

-¿Entonces?.

Candy ya no dijo nada y se lanzó a los brazos de Terry para besarlo.

-No sé adónde nos llevará ésto... Pero no quiero quedarme sin averiguarlo. -Candy lo volvió a besar.

-Si vamos a averiguarlo juntos...

En ese precisó momento el cielo término de oscurecer y una tormenta muy torrencial se desató. Agua, truenos y relámpagos escandalosos los rodeaban ahora.

-Terry hay que regresar a casa.

-Está un poco retirado y es muy peligroso hay mucho viento y un árbol puede caer... Ven hay una cabaña muy cerca de aquí.

Terry tomo a Candy de la mano para conducirla hasta la cabaña. Al entrar Candy temblaba del frío. Terry buscó una toalla para Candy pero no había nada, mientras Candy buscaba en otro armario.

-Mirá Terry encontré algo. -Candy sacó una bolsa impermeable y al abrirla encontró una frazada.

-Que suerte que aún está esa frazada aquí. Quitate la ropa mojada y cubrete con la frazada. -Terry cerró la puerta de la pequeña recámara paraque Candy se quitara la ropa.

-¿De quién es está cabaña?.

-Cuándo era pequeño y mis padres estaban juntos solíamos venir y quedarnos aquí.

-Es un lugar muy acogedor. Terry pero tu aún tienes la ropa mojada y hace mucho frío.

-No importa.

-Claro que si importa, te vas a resfriar.

-Es la única frazada que hay... Y no voy a quitártela.

-La podemos compartir. -Candy se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. Terry se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás segura de eso?. -Ella sólo asintió y Terry se acercó lentamente a ella para atrapar su rostro y darle un beso. Candy le quitó la camiseta dejando desnudo el dorso de Terry. Se veía tan varonil he imponente con los reflejos de los relámpagos. Luego el se quitó los pantalones quedando sólo en ropa interior mientras Candy lo abrazó para cubrirlo con la frazada.

-Estás muy frío y estás temblando.

-Con tu calor pronto dejaré de sentir frío. -Terry la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?.

-Si me abrazas más fuerte creó que pronto me sentiré mejor. -Candy sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

En la cabaña no habían muebles. Solamente unas sillas viejas y una vieja alfombra que estaba trente a la chimenea. Los dos se sentaron sobre la vieja alfombra disfrutando del calor y la sensualidad de sus cuerpos semidesnudos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada sólo entrelazaron sus dedos mientras se daban tiernos y apasionados besos a la vez. Poco a poco los dos se fueron llevando por la pasión y el erotismo del momento. Terry beso el cuello de Candy haciendo que ella arquera su espalda y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Terry buscó la mirada de Candy y ella sólo le sonrió para luego besarlo mientras recorría su espalda con la punta de sus dedos. Terry exploró la boca de Candy con su lengua. Los dos disfrutaban de ese momento tan sublime. Estaba por amanecer cuando la tormenta pasó.

-Terry será mejor que volvamos a villa.

-Quiero estar un poco más aquí contigo. -Candy lo beso.

-Eres un insolente.

-Y tu una mujer hermosa con esta carita angelical.

-Si me sigues diciendo eso no voy a querer salir de aquí.

-Entonces hay que quedarnos aquí.

-Terry por favor...

-Esta bien pero dame un beso.

Los dos salieron de la cabaña con la ropa fría y mojada pero el calor que tenía cada uno en su interior los hacía ignorar todo lo demás. Aún era muy temprano por lo que Maty seguía durmiendo. Al entrar a la casa Terry acompaño a Candy hasta su habitación se despidieron con un beso en los labios. Candy aún tenía un par de horas para descansar, se cambió de ropa y se dejo caer a la cama.

-Terry... -Candy se abrazó así misma.

Unas horas más tarde Candy ya estaba preparándose para la llegada del Duque de Grandchester y su familia. A pesar de no haber dormido nada tenía los ánimos por el cielo.

-Has amanecido mucho más sonriente que de costumbre Candy.

-¿Lo creés Maty?.

-Lo afirmo Candy! Pero es bueno verte así.

Eran las diez de la mañana y el Duque de Grandchester junto a su familia estaban llegando a la villa. También había llegado parte de la servidumbre de su enorme mansión de Londres. La esposa del Duque había insistido tanto en eso que fue imposible negarse a las exigencias de su mujer.

-Edward llevé las maletas a las recamaras.

-Si, señor. -Edward era el chofer.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen ahí paradas? Vallan a la cocina a preparar la comida.

-La servidumbre de hoy en día dejá mucho que desear.

-No te agobies por eso querida.

-Duque de Grandchester que bueno es verlo por aquí.

-Hola Maty. Si ya teníamos un par de años de no vernos.

-Matilde he traído a parte del personal de la mansión de Londres. Muéstrales lo que tienen que hacer.

-En seguida señora. -Maty regreso a la cocina.

-No tienes por qué tratarla así, sabés que Maty lleva muchos años con nosotros.

-A mi me párese que ya es tiempo de que se retire ¿Y dónde esta la dichosa tutora?. -Él Duque mando a llamar a Candy.

-Buen día Duque de Grandchester.

-Buen día señorita White. Ella es mi esposa Magalie Grandchester.

-Mucho gustó señora mi nombre es...

-Se muy bien como te llamas muchacha... Querido ¿En serio creés que está... Muchachita pueda ser una buena tutora para nuestros hijos?.

-Magalie por favor!.

-¿Cuántos años tienes muchacha?.

-Veintitrés años, señora.

-Lo ves es una chiquilla y no estoy de acuerdo con ésto. Buscaré a una verdadera tutora digna de poder ayudar a nuestros hijos. Prepara tus cosas muchacha ya no necesitamos de tus servicios...

Candy estaba horrorizada por la actitud de esa mujer.

Continuará...

_**Hola chicas! Las saludo rapidito porque ando un poco apurada... Besos y abrazos! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

-De ninguna manera... La señorita White se quedara tal cuál lo habíamos acordado y este tema término.

-¿Pero querido?.

-Pero nada!. Señorita White el próximo lunes empieza con las clases de mis hijos.

-Si, cómo usted diga... Con permiso.

-Me has hecho quedar en ridículo frente a esa muchachita. -Él Duque no dijo nada.

Candy estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que había sucedido con la esposa del Duque. Se dispuso a salir a la cocina cuando escuchó gritos en la sala de estar.

-Terry respeta a Magalie.

-Exiges respeto para alguien no conocé esa palabra.

-Richard si no tuvieras tan consentido a Terrence no me hablara así... Pero que se puede esperar siendo hijo de una vulgar actriz.

-Con mi madre no se meta señora! Eleanor Baker es una mujer reconocida por su trayectoria y belleza. En cambió a usted la conocen por ser la esposa de mi padre, por chismosa y más que nada por su cara de cerdo. -La quijada de la Duquesa empezó a temblar incontrolable por lo que Terry le había contestado.

-Querido te das cuenta de cómo me a tratado... Es un malcriado. -Se hecho a llorar haciendo tremendo drama.

-Terrence eso no te lo permitiré...

Él Duque de Grandchester no término de hablar por que Terry salió de la casa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y a Magalie retorciéndose del coraje por lo que le dijo.

-No te preocupes Candy. La relación de Terry con su madrastra nunca a sido buena.

-Pero ¿Por qué?.

-Lo que a ella le duele es que Terry es él hijo primogénito del Duque y sabe perfectamente bien que el recuerdo de la madre de Terry aún sigue latente en los pensamientos de su marido. Para esa mujer los únicos herederos tienen que ser los hijos que engendro con ella.

-Es una mujer ambiciosa y de muy mal genio. Si supieras lo que me dijo cuándo la conocí.

-¿Cómo... Ya la has conocido?.

-Si y por poco y me corre. Me dijo que iba a buscar a una tutora que fuera digna para sus hijos.

-Te lo dije el carácter de esa mujer no es nada fácil. Pero ya olvidemos eso ven te quiero presentar a las muchachas que han venido para ayudarnos a atender a la familia.

Eran dos muchachas una se llamaba Lucia y la otra Dorothy.

-Mucho gustó en conocerlas, mi nombre es Candy.

Los hermanos de Terry eran muy parecidos a su madre regordetes y un tanto altaneros. El mayor era muy consentido y un tanto malcriado mientras el otro era un poco más callado. Ellos se encontraban el sus habitaciones jugando videojuegos. Por la tarde ya casi para la puesta del sol Candy salió al jardín y vio el auto de Terry estacionando frente a la casa.

-¿Me pregunto si Terry estará en su recámara?. -Como gatito sigiloso Candy logro llegar hasta la recámara de Terry pero él no estaba allí.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?.

-Podríamos decir que mi instinto femenino me trajo hasta aquí.

-En estos momentos no estoy de buen humor.

-Desde que te conozco nunca he visto tu buen humor. -Candy le sonrió.

-No quiero ser grosero contigo.

-Más de lo que lo has sido no lo creó. -Terry frunció el seño. -Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor adelante.

-Candy enserio en estos momentos no soy una buena compañía.

-La verdad es que casi nunca eres una buena compañía puesto que siempre andas de mal humor pero cuando te lo propones puedes llegar a ser muy agradable.

-Quiero estar solo.

-Entonces no hablaré y has como que yo no estoy aquí. Terry sonrió y se acercó al borde de la azotea para ver hacía el lago. Candy también se acercó y así estuvieron por un par de horas sin decir nada solo haciéndose compañía él uno al otro.

-No quiero que pienses eso de mi.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Que soy un mal humorado y amargado.

-Te falto decir engreído, malcriado, mocoso, intolerable y don Juan.

-¿Mocoso?.

-Si... Mocoso.

-Eres muy ocurrente.

-Y tu... Candy lo volteó a ver quedando pérdida en la mirada azul de Terry.

-Y yo ¿Qué?.

-Y tu... Me has dado la razón paraque se me ocurra todo eso. -Candy no resisto más y bajo la mirada.

-¿Sabés que tienes unas pecas muy graciosas en esa naricita respingada?. -Candy inmediatamente se cubrió la nariz.

-A mi no me parecen graciosas si no lindas.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes muy en alto tu autoestima.

-Eso quiere decir que me encanta todo de mi y soy muy feliz como soy. -Terry se acercó a Candy y la tomo por el rostro.

-Tienes mucha razón tus pecas son muy lindas y te hacen ver aún más hermosa.

-Terry...

-Dime!.

Candy no dijo nada y lo beso. El beso fue tierno pero a la vez llenó de pasión. El beso término pero sus rostros aún seguían muy cerca.

-Yo... Yo... -Candy no supo que decir.

-Gracias... Gracias por estar aquí... Tu compañía me hace bien. -Terry la volvió a besa.

-No sé si ésto es correcto pero a mi también me hace bien tu compañía.

-¿Aún que sea un mal humorado?.

-Si y un mocoso malcriado. -Candy lo volvió a besar.-Esté a sido el mejor atardecer que he visto. -Terry la abrazó.

-Eso mismo pienso yo... Y anoche disfrute tanto en la cabaña que me encantaría que se repitiera ¿A ti no?.

-Te confieso algo... A mi también me encantaría.

-¿Te parece si vamos está noche?.

-Si!. -Candy se sonrojó.

-Te esperó a las once en el jardín.

-Está bien Terry. -Candy le dio un beso. -Será mejor que regresé a la cocina antes de que noten mi ausencia.

-No me parece mucho la idea pero no tengo de otra más que aceptar. -Terry hizo un puchero.

-En unas cuantas horas estaremos juntos.

-Está bien... Me extrañas eh!.

-Desdé ya te extraño. -Candy le dio otro beso y se alejó de él.

Estaban preparando la cena para la familia y por suerte a Candy no le correspondía servir la comida.

-Dorothy vaya a buscar a Terrence y digale que baje a comer con la familia.

-En seguida. -La muchacha llamaba a la puerta hasta que Terry abrió la puerta. -Joven Grandchester dice su padre que baje a comer con la familia.

-Vaya que sorpresa ver a toda la familia reunida!.

-Terrence dejá las ironías a un lado y sientate a comer.

-¿Ironías?. Yo estoy hablando enserio. Ver a la prestigiosa familia Grandchester reunida no es de todos los días.

-Ya basta Terrence. Toma asiento paraque sirvan la comida.

-Comeré en mi habitación.

-De ninguna manera... Tu comerás con nosotros quieras o no!.

-Y usted ¿Quién se creé para darme órdenes?.

-Terrence no le hables así a tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? Está mujer no es mi madre ¿O acaso ya has olvidado a Eleanor Baker?.

-Terrence por favor! Ya es suficiente... Lárgate a tu recámara.

-Lo iba hacer de todas formas. Prefiero comer a solas y disfrutar de la comida a tener que aguantar las ganas de vomitar frente a la Duquesa y sus encantadores críos.

-Vete ahora mismo Terrence. -Demando él Duque.

-Que tenga buen provecho. -Terry hizo una reverencia y salió.

Subió a su auto para dirigirse a casa de su amigo Derek.

-No puedo creer lo que me cuentas amigo.

-Tenían que venir justamente ahora que parte de mi vida está mucho mejor que antes.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-Los problemas con mi madre ya están resueltos. Aclaramos todas nuestras indiferencias y esperó que ahora nuestra relación sea mucho mejor.

-Me alegro mucho por ti amigo!. -Derek lo abrazó.

Al llegarse las diez y treinta Terry se despidió de su amigo.

-Vamos Terry quédate te presentare a unas amigas que están muy lindas.

-No puedo quedarme amigo en otra ocasión será.

-No puedo creerlo Terrence Grandchester rechazando una cita con chicas por hacer quién sabe qué. -Terry sonrió de medio lado. -No me digas que tienes una nueva conquista!.

-Podríamos decir que si.

-¿La conozco?.

-No, no la conocés.

-Demonios amigo tienes que presentarla.

-Todo a su tiempo Derek... Todo a su tiempo!.

-Está bien y tienes que contarme todo eh!.

-Si lo haré. Ahora me voy antes que se me haga más tarde.

Terry dejó el auto estacionado un poco alejado de la villa. Al llegar al jardín Candy ya estaba esperando por él. Se acercó a ella por la espalda y le cubrió los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?.

-Un engreído!. -Candy se hecho a reír.

-Pensé que te asustarías.

-Desdé antes que cubrieras mis ojos supe que eras tu.

-Así!.

-Si.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?.

-Percibí tu aroma.

-Mmmm buena táctica. -Terry la beso.

-Terry nos pueden ver... Recuerda que ahora hay más gente.

-Entonces vamos a la cabaña. -Terry la tomo de la mano.

-Espera un momento. -Candy buscó un pequeño bulto en medio de unos arbustos.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Cosas!.

-¿Qué cosas?.

-Ya lo verás!.

Al llegar a la vieja cabaña Candy sacó unas velas y una sábana del pequeño bulto.

-Venias preparada...

-Mujer prevenida vale por dos!.

-Dame un beso. -Sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso.

-Escuché la discusión con... Con tu madrastra.

-Esa mujer es desesperante. Para la cena también discutí con ella.

-No es de carácter fácil.

-Es una idiota.

-Terry no deberías hablar así.

-No deberíamos hablar de ella. Mejor abrázame necesito sentir tu calor.

-Terry no te has preguntado ¿Si es correcto ésto?.

-¿El qué?.

-Lo que estamos haciendo. Quiero decir tu me gustas mucho y me encanta estar contigo pero... ¿Qué pasará más adelante?.

-Eso lo descubriremos poco a poco... Y no sabía que te encantaba estar conmigo... Pensé que para ti sólo era un mocoso mal humorado.

-Estoy hablando enserio Terry...

-Está bien señorita White. A mi también me gustas mucho y lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado... Tenerte entre mis brazos y llenarte de besos.

-¿Pero qué pasará?.

-No pensemos en eso ahora... Sólo disfrutemos del momento.

Los besos y las caricias no se dejaron esperar. Estar en los brazos de Terry hacía que Candy se sintiera como en cielo.

Continuará...

_**maria1972... Gracias por seguir la historia y marcarla como favorita :)**_

_**Rose Grandchester: Muchas gracias... Besos!**_

_**Iris Adriana: Gracias... Saludos.**_

_**LizCarter: Me alegro que te guste.**_

_**normis rosas: Uuufff eso si ya sabemos cómo es el carácter de Terry jajaja la hará pasar mal durante su estadía en la villa.**_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Bienvenida y me alegro tanto que te haya gustado el capítulo :)**_

_**Mis niñas muchas gracias por el apoyo las quiero mucho... Bendiciones nos leemos mañana.**_


	9. Chapter 9

-Las horas se me hacen tan cortas cuándo estoy contigo Candy.

-A mi me pasá lo mismo.

la mañana Candy se levantó muy temprano para ir a correr como de costumbre. Después de un par de horas Candy regresó a la villa encontrándose con Richie el hermano de Terry.

-Hola ¿Tu debes de ser Richie?.

-Si, ¿Y tu quién eres?.

-Me llamo Candice y a partir del lunes les daré clases particulares a ti y a tu hermano Liam.

-Oh!.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?.

-Quince, mi hermano es un año menor que yo.

-¿Y qué piensas acerca de las clases?.

-Me da igual. -Se encogió de hombros y regreso al interior de la casa.

-Es igual a su madre aunque es muy parecido al Duque... Pero sin duda Terry es el más apuesto y guapo de todos.

-Buen día Dorothy.

-Buen día Candy.

-¿Dónde está Maty?.

-Sirviendo el desayuno a la familia. Al parecer la señora amaneció de mal humor y Maty es la única que le tiene paciencia.

-Iré a tomar una ducha rápida. Enseguida vuelvo.

Al entrar a la habitación tremenda sorpresa esperaba por Candy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-No pude aguantar las ganas de verte más de cerca con tu ropa deportiva. -Terry estaba recostado en la cama de Candy.

-No entiendo.

-Te vi cuándo saliste por la mañana. -Terry se acercó a Candy y la beso.

-Es muy arriesgado que estés aquí alguien te puede ver.

-Dicen que lo prohibido y arriesgado es mucho más excitante. -Terry la tomo por la delgada cintura y la alzo para luego besarla. Al devolverla al piso Terry le puso seguro a la puerta.

-Terry... Ésto... Ésto es muy arriesgado.

-¿No te gusta?. -Terry continuó besándola.

-Si... Pero...

-¿Quieres que me detenga?... Pide que me detenga.

Ella negó con la cabeza y continuó besándolo. Terry se acostó sobre la cama mientras Candy se dejaba caer lentamente sobre él. Las miradas y caricias eran muy placenteras. Terry observaba la delicada figura de Candy haciéndola sentir deseada.

-Te... Terry tengo que meterme a bañar.

-Así estás perfecta. -Ella sonrió.

-No, ya enserio será mejor que me duche.

-Está bien yo te esperó aquí.

Candy entró al cuarto de baño mientras Terry esperaba por ella. El celular de Candy empezó a sonar, Terry se acercó para ver quién llamaba y era Anthony, su seño se frunció al ver que insistía en hablar con Candy ya que el teléfono no paraba de sonar, justamente cuándo Terry iba a contestar Candy salió del baño y el celular sonó nuevamente.

-Hola Anthony... Muy bien... ¿Cuándo ahora?... Oh si me encantaría ir... De acuerdo a esa hora estaré lista... Está bien hasta la noche... Bye.

-¿Así es que tienes planes para está noche?.

-Si, saldré con mis amigos. -Candy no le tomo importancia al tono de voz de Terry.

-Con tus amigo o ¿Con Anthony?. -Candy lo volteó a ver muy sería.

-Con mis amigos Terry.

-Si pero a sido Anthony quién te a llamado para invitarte.

-Por que todos ya se han puesto de acuerdo y quizá él se ofreció en llamar.

-Claro por que le conviene.

-¿Te vas a comportar como un niño Terry? Sólo es una salida con amigos.

-Pensé que iríamos a la cabaña.

-Pero anoche fuimos.

-Pensé que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, pero ya he hecho planes con mis amigos y no sé a que hora vendré. -Candy se acercó a Terry para abrazarlo pero él la rechazó.

-Has lo que quieras no me importa. -Terry salió de la habitación sin importarle quién estuviera cerca y lo pudiera ver.

-Es tan insoportable aveces...

Por la noche Candy iba saliendo de la casa y en ese momento Terry salió también sin voltear a verla ni dirigirle la palabra. Candy siguió su camino hasta el portón de la villa dónde Anthony esperaba por ella. Mientras Terry salía a toda prisa en su auto lujoso.

-Wow ese tipo lleva mucha prisa.

-Ignóralo así es él.

-Lo conocés.

-Claro es él hijo mayor del Duque de Grandchester.

-Con razón. Pero Candy que hermosa te ves ahora, apenas han pasado unos días de no verte y a mi me párese que han sido siglos.

-Pues para la próxima recuérdame darte una fotografía para que no me extrañes mucho.

-Te aseguro que lo tendré en mente.

-¿Y cuál movie vamos a ver?.

-Aún no lo sé, Patty y Stear planearon está salida yo acepté si tu ibas. -Candy le sonrió.

-Bien, vamos no hagamos esperar a los demás.

Al llegar al cine todos estaban esperando por Candy y Anthony.

-Vaya pensé que nunca llegarían.

-Patty ya te extrañaba amiga. Stear tienes que prestarme a mi amiga de vez en cuándo.

-Creó que vamos a alternar los días para pasar tiempo con ella.

-Chicos ¿Ya están listos para el domingo?.

-Si Archie ya estamos listos... Pasaremos un día increíble.

Bueno no se diga más vamos a comprar las palomitas antes de que la movie empiece.

-Rayos Terry... ¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?.

-Por tonterías!.

-¿Ésto no parece una tontería cualquier?.

-Ya sabés por cosas de la familia... Pero ya no me preguntes más por que ya no quiero hablar de ello.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al bar?.

-Excelente idea... Necesito de unos tragos.

Terry y Derek fueron al bar dónde Terry había tenido la pelea semanas atrás. Cuando los chicos salieron del cine se propusieron a ir al mismo bar & restaurante dónde Terry estaba.

-Adelántese ustedes yo iré al baño.

-Está bien Candy... Estaremos en las mesas del fondo.

Al entrar al baño dos chicas estaban conversando.

-Tienes tanta suerte amiga!.

-Cuando Derek me dijo que estaría aquí con un amigo nunca imaginé que fuera nada más y nada menos que Terrence Grandchester.

-Es un papasito!. ¿Pero creés que puedas tenerlo mucho tiempo a tu lado?.

-Mi reina por favor... Con este cuerpo y mis atributos ¿Creés qué Terry pueda resistirse?.

-Hay amiga yo que tu no me haría tantas ilusiones recuerda que Terrence tiene mujeres por todos lados.

-Por tener a ese hombre soy capas de todo.

-Terry está aquí... Pero Candy no le tomo importancia a lo que las chicas hablaban puesto que sabía la fama de la que Terry gozaba.

Candy salió de los baños y fue directo a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Mientras Derek y Terry estaban en la barra tomando unos tragos hasta que llegaron sus amigas y buscaron una mesa para comer.

-Annie ¿Viste la cara de Candy cuándo apareció el sujeto con la motosierra?.

-Si jajajajaja fue tan gracioso.

-Pensé que se saldría de la pantalla. -Candy hizo un puchero.

-Por fortuna estaba Anthony para protegerte Candy!.

-Que cosas dices Patty!.

-Acéptalo Candy... La mano de Anthony fue tu mejor defensa. -Annie se hecho a reír.

-Candy tu sabés que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte. -Terry acarició el rostro de Candy.

-Hhhuuuyyy! El amor está rondando en está mesa.

-Dejalos que derramen la miel del amor, Stear. -Patty beso a su novio.

Terry estaba sentado en una mesa frente a la mesa donde estaba el grupo de amigos observando todo lo que Candy hacia ignorando totalmente los coqueteos de su acompañante. Al cabo de unas horas Anthony llevó a Candy de regreso a la villa.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Anthony.

-Para mi es un placer.

-Nos veremos mañana.

-No lo sé, yo te llamo.

-Está bien por que quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mi.

-También yo quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

-Entonces esperaré tu llamada.

-De acuerdo. Ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré. -Anthony subió a su auto y sé marcho.

Al aproximarse a la casa Candy vio el auto de Terry estacionado y otro que ella no conocía. Se acercó y no había nadie ahí dentro. Camino hasta el jardín trasero para entrar por la puerta de la cocina cuando vio a Terry junto a la chica que había estado en el baño. Candy trató de actuar de lo más normal aún que por dentro el enojó se apoderaba de ella, se armo de valor y camino frente a la pareja para entrar a la casa.

-No te han enseñado a saludar.

-Lo siento. Buenas noches y compromiso. -Candy y Terry sostenían la mirada.

-Ya puedes retirarte. -Terry siguió conversando y sonriendo con su amiga. Candy bajo la mirada y camino hasta el interior de la casa.

-Será mejor que te marches.

-¿Qué?.

-Si es mejor que te vayas antes que se haga más noche.

-Pero yo pensé que pasaríamos la noche juntos.

-Pues pensaste mal.

-No puedes hacerme ésto!.

-Claro que puedo... Ven te acompañaré hasta tu auto.

-No es necesario.

-Como quieras... -Terry se encogió de hombros dejando a la chica muy enfadada por su actitud.

-Por qué me sorprende si yo sabía muy bien como es Terry. -Candy pensaba mientras estaba recostada en su cama. Al escuchar que alguien quería abrir la puerta de su habitación salto de la cama. -¿Quién es?.

-Soy Terry. -Candy abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Déjame entrar. -Candy se hizo a un lado.

-Estoy muy cansada y quiero dor... -Candy no término de hablar por que Terry la beso. -¿Qué te pasá?.

-Contéstame ¿Quién besa mejor... Tu amiguito Anthony o yo?.

-¿Qué te pasá Terry?.

-Contéstame...

-Estás loco!.

-Si... Si estoy loco... Loco por ver cómo ese tipo acariciaba tu rostro. -Terry la volvió a besa.

-Estás tomado Terry... Por favor vete de mi habitación hablaremos mañana.

-No pienso irme de aquí...

-¿Qué pasá allí dentro?. -Alguien golpeaba a la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

La cara de Candy era de preocupación mientras que la de Terry era de enojó.

-Escondete en cuarto de baño. -Candy lo metió a empujones.

-Hola Maty.

-¿Pasá algo Candy?.

-No, nada es solo que tenía el volumen de la televisión muy alto.

-Pensé que algo pasaba por que escuché gritos.

-No, no pasá nada no te preocupes.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana.

-Está bien Maty descansa. -Candy cerró la puerta y Terry salió del cuarto de baño. -Que susto... Terry ésto es muy arriesgado.

-¿Quieres que me vaya para que hables tranquilamente con Anthony?.

-No pero entiende si tu padre se entera de ésto me puede costar el trabajó.

-Pero ya todos están dormidos y mientras no contestes a mis preguntas ni aclares mis dudas no me iré de aquí.

-Terry no hay nada que tu no sepas. Ya te lo he dicho simplemente salí con mis amigos y tu sabés que no salí solo con Anthony.

-¿Me viste?.

-No pero escuché a tu nueva conquista cuando le platicaba a su amiga de tu cita con ella.

-Mi amigo Derek las invito yo no sabía que estarían allí.

-Pero si la trajiste hasta aquí.

-Ya se a ido.

-Terry no te pongas así, ya te he dicho que Anthony es solo un amigo. -Candy se acercó a él.

-Lo siento Candy pero no soportó verte con él mucho menos que te toque.

-Pero no me a tocado.

-Acarició tu rostro.

-Mañana hablaré con él para aclarar las cosas. -Terry la abrazó.

-Discúlpame por comportarme así.

-No tengo nada que disculparte. -Terry la beso.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-Puedes quedarte un poco más!. Digo si tu quieres.

-Sabés que estar junto a ti y estrecharte entre mis brazos es lo que más anheló. -Terry la tomo en sus brazos y la beso poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar por la pasión hasta encontrarse sobre el lecho disfrutando de las caricias.

-Terry... -Candy le susurraba al oído.

-Candy me encantas... Me encanta tu cuerpo... Tu aroma... Todo de ti me encanta. -Terry la apretó y levantó por los mulos para colocarla sobre él. Candy no dejaba de besarlo y acariciarlo.

-Te deseo tanto Candy. -Al oír ésto Candy se detuvo.

-¿Pasá algo?.

-Terry yo... Ésto... Ahhhh... Ésto para ti de seguro será muy tonto pero... Pero yo... Yo aún soy virgen.

-¿Qué?.

-Sabía que para ti sería algo estúpido. -Terry se paro de la cama muy sorprendido por la confesión de Candy. -Sabía que ésto pasaría.

-Candy... -Terry se inclino ante ella para luego ponerse en cuclillas. -Ésto no es estúpido... Lo siento no quiero que pienses que yo soy...

-Terry... -Candy le dio un beso muy, muy tierno. -Quiero convertirme en mujer contigo.

-¿Estás segura de ello?.

Ella asintió y lo beso con pasión. Con movimientos muy nerviosos Candy despojó a Terry de su chaqueta y camisa. Terry recorría el cuello de Candy con besos ardientes. La fue llevando nuevamente al lecho para besarla y acariciarla, le quitó la blusa y se quedo ahí inmóvil admirando los perfectos y firmes pechos. Volvió a besar su cuello para luego dejar un delicioso camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, lo beso tiernamente mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro. Candy arqueaba su espalda dejando escapar pequeños gemidos por el placer. Terry se detuvo y la abrazó para decirle al oído.

-Candy quiero que tu primera vez sea especial no así de está manera. -Terry la beso con mucha ternura.

Continuará...

_**Chicas no se que pasaba pero no podía publicar el capítulo... Pero aquí esta. Bendiciones.**_

_**Serena Candy Andrew Graham... Gracias por marcar la historia cómo favorito :)**_

_**Ivonne Saldaa: El próximo cap lo será un poco más largo he tenido unos problemas con mi cell y se hace un poco difícil pero por eso trató de actualizar todos los días y me alegra que te guste el fic.**_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Muchas cosas les hace falta por vivir pero nada que no puedan superar :) Saludos!**_

_**Rose Grandchester: Gracias por seguir la historia desdé el primer cap.**_

_**norma Rodriguez: Jijijijijijiji si todo a su tiempo... No me olvidó de ellos.**_

_**LizCarter: Gracias a ti por estar pendiente de cada capítulo :)**_

_**normis rosas: Pronto descubriremos lo qué realmente siente Terry por Candy.**_

_**dulce lu: Que linda eres gracias por comentar y también Terry fue mi primer amor y sigo enamorada de el. Soy terrytana de corazón y muchas gracias por leer... También considérame tu amiga y bienvenida a mi pequeño espacio :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual y puede ser muy sensible para alguna lectoras. Si te sientes ofendida o no es de tu agregado estás en todo tu derecho de abandonar la lectura. **_

Pasar horas juntos sin decir nada, solamente disfrutar de besos, caricias y el cálido calor de sus cuerpos hacían que Candy y Terry se sintieran que sus almas cada vez estaban más cerca. Los días pasaron y Candy no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Anthony.

-Señorita White las clases serán de diez de la mañana a tres de la tarde claro que tendrán una hora libre para la comida. Los fines de semana serán sus días de descanso.

-Richard querido los domingos serán sus días de descanso recuerda que tendremos casa llena y necesitaremos más personal para que nos atiendan. -La mujer lo dijo viendo de reojos a Candy.

-Tienes razón Magalie. Señorita White este fin de semana tendrá los dos días libres, el próximo fin de semana solamente será domingo ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso?.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso Duque de Grandchester.

-Bueno siendo así es todo lo que tenía que decirle. Puede retirarse.

-Con permiso. -La Duquesa agitó su mano sin voltear a ver a Candy para que salieran de la sala de estar.

-No sé por qué, pero esa muchacha no me cae nada bien. -El Duque solo negó con la cabeza sin prestarle atención.

Por la tarde Candy ayudaba a Maty con la cena.

-Candy necesito hablar contigo. -Candy volteó a ver a Maty.

-Ve Candy.

-Gracias Maty enseguida vuelvo. -Candy y Terry estaban en el jardín.

-Escuché que tendrás este fin de semana libre.

-Si, al parecer el próximo fin de semana tendrán casa llena y solo descansare los domingos.

-¿Quién vendrá?.

-No lo sé tu padre no menciono nombres. -Terry se acercó a Candy.

-Entonces tendremos el fin de semana para nosotros. -La beso.

-Terry nos pueden ver. -Candy retrocedió dos pasos.

-Te esperó está noche en la cabaña.

-Pero Terry...

-A las once. -Terry camino hacía el interior de la casa.

-Terrence acompáñame a mi despacho.

-¿Y ahora qué?.

-Dentro de unos meses cerraré un negocio muy importante y tu vas acompañarme.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-Ya está decidido y no quiero discusiones.

-Pero papá... A mi no me interesa nada de los negocios.

-Terrence tienes que aprender, no puedes estar sin hacer nada o ¿Cómo mantendrás tu hogar?.

-Antes de tener un hogar tengo que tener esposa.

-Pero tienes que pensar en el futuro. Así es que vete preparando y ya te lo he dicho en unos meses me acompañaras y ahora vete tengo muchas cosas que hacer. -Terry cerró sus manos en puños y salió del lugar.

En ese momento la Duquesa y sus hijos entraban a la casa.

-Dorothy... Dorothy.

-Mande usted señora.

-Prepara algo para merendar mis hijos y yo estamos muy cansados después de ir de compras. -Terry ignoro el comentario y fue a su recámara.

Por la noche Terry esperaba a Candy en la cabaña hasta que finalmente ella llegó.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Por qué no habría venido?.

-No lo sé. -Terry se abrazó a ella. -Ten ésto es para ti.

-¿Qué es?.

-Ábrelo. -Era una tarjeta en forma de muñeca con una nota y una foto con autógrafo.

_**"Querida Candy no hay manera de agradecerte por ayudar a mi hijo y a mi a resolver nuestras indiferencias. Esperó verte pronto un abrazó fuerte... Eleanor Baker".**_

-Que sorpresa. -Candy le sonrió a Terry.

-Eleanor vendrá el fin de semana a Londres y aprovechando que tienes esos dos días libres iremos a visitarla.

-Este fin de semana!.

-Si ¿Tienes algo que hacer?.

-Bueno yo... Tenía planes para el domingo.

-¿Con Anthony?.

-Con mis amigos!. -Terry le dio la espalda a Candy.

-Hablaré con ella y le diré que no puedes ir.

-No. -Candy lo abrazó por la espalda. -Iré contigo. -Terry se volteó para verla a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?. -Candy lo beso.

-Si, estoy segura.

-Gracias. -Terry la beso con pasión.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí pronto empezará a llover y tengo mucho que hacer mañana.

-Está bien. -Terry la volvió a besar.

Al llegar a la villa Candy camino sola hasta la casa para que nadie los viera llegar juntos, después de unos minutos Terry entró a la casa, fue a su recámara y se recostó en la cama sin dejar de pensar en Candy y tratando de aclarar lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

Candy estaba en su habitación sonriendo y acariciando la rosa blanca que Terry le había obsequiado.

-Estoy enamorada de Terry... No solo me gusta también me encanta... Sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, su piel, sus besos y sus caricias. Al estar con él me enamoro mucho más y esos detalles que tiene conmigo hace que sientas muchas cosas más por él.

Por la mañana Candy se encargo del desayuno junto a Maty. Mientras las otras muchachas de tender las camas. Después del desayuno la Duquesa salió con sus hijos y el Duque se encerró en su despacho. Por lo que Terry aprovecho para hablar por unos minutos con Candy.

-Buen día señorita White. -Justo en ese momento entró Lucia. -Podría llevar el desayuno a mi recámara.

-Si joven Grandchester enseguida. -Candy lavaba unos platos.

Candy no era del agrado de Lucia por lo que solo la vio de reojo. Terry salió del lugar.

-Si tu quieres yo le llevare el desayuno.

-No te preocupes ya he terminado de lavar los platos. -La muchacha frunció el seño, ya no dijo nada y continuó con su trabajó.

Candy preparó el desayuno y lo llevó hasta la recámara de Terry seguida por Lucia quién llevaba la aspiradora para limpiar la alfombra del pasillo.

-Su desayuno joven Grandchester. -Candy le hizo señas a Terry para que supiera que ahí estaba Lucia. Terry dejó la puerta abierta y Candy entró. En ese momento Lucia se quedo de pié justo frente a la recámara.

-Muchas gracias.

-Con permiso. -Candy salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando Terry se dispuso a desayunar se dio cuenta que Candy había anotado su numero de teléfono en una servilleta. «_**Hay pájaros en el alambre» **_Terry sonrió y enseguida llamo a Candy pero no contestó. Al cabo de unos minutos Candy le envío un texto_**."Estoy con la Duquesa y al parecer tendré un día muy largo... Te llamo luego"**_

_**"Ya hable con Eleanor y todo está listo para el fin de semana... Te extraño... Besos!"**_

A Candy no le quedo tiempo de revisar su teléfono hasta llegada la noche.

_**"Hasta ahora pude ver el mensaje también te extraño y ya quiero que llegué el fin de semana... Voy a descansar estoy muy cansada te quiero"**_

Al leer _(te quiero)_ Terry no supo que contestar, guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió rumbo a casa de su mejor amigo Derek.

-No puedo creerlo amigo Kathy me a contado el desplante que la hiciste pasar. No entiendo cómo tu Terrence Grandchester haya despreciado a ese monumento de mujer.

-Tu amiga Kathy no es de mi tipo.

-¿Qué a pasado con el Terry que conocí?.

-Derek ¿Recuerdas a la chica rubia del club?.

-¿Chica rubia?. -Derek simulo estar pensando. -Aaahhh creó que si. Es la que rechazó mi invitación a bailar pero contigo acepto gustosa y me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a ti... Creó que si la recuerdo.

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de ser mucho más atractivo que tu. -Terry lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Que modesto eres eh!. -Derek se hecho a reír. -Pero dime ¿Que pasá con ella?.

-Pasá que ya lo conocía de antes.

-Demonios Terry ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?.

-¿Dime que piensas de ella?.

-Pues es muy hermosa y para ser de alguna familia importante no es altanera ni se cree la última chica de la tierra. A mi me párese un excelente partido. Tienes mucha suerte, ahora entiendo el por que no acepto mi invitación para bailar.

-La obligue. -Derek frunció el seño al no entender nada de lo que Terry decía. -Verás ella no pertenece a ninguna familia importante de aquí.

-Ah no!... ¿Entonces cómo la conocés?. -Terry respiro hondo.

-Verás la conocí en la villa de mi padre.

-Si tu padre la conocé es por que pertenece a una familia importante.

-Claro que la conocé por que es allí donde ella trabaja.

-¿Qué?. -Derek escupió el trajo de whiskey.

-Su nombre es Candice y trabaja cómo tutora para los hijos de mi padre.

-Terry... No... No lo puedo creer... Tienes una relación clandestina con la empleada de tu casa.

-No... Bueno si... La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Terry sabés lo que pasará si alguien sé entera y eso llega a oídos de tu padre... Dios no lo quiero ni imaginar!.

-Derek ésto no es solo una relación cualquiera.

-¿Te has enamorado de ella?.

-No lo sé... No sé que siento por ella... Sólo sé que la necesito cerca de mi.

-Demonios Terry, piensa amigo eso puede llegar a ser un gran escándalo. Tu con la tutora de tus medios hermanos. ¿Qué pensaría si Natasha supiera que la sustituiste por una tutora?. -Natasha era la ex de Terry.

-Derek te he confesado ésto por que eres mi mejor amigo así es que confió en que tendrás la boca cerrada.

-Eso no tienes por que decirlo amigo, sabés que soy una tumba. Pero Terry cómo vas remplazar a Natasha que es una persona reconocida, Importante y deseada por todos por una simple tutora.

-Derek ésto apenas empezó cómo te lo dije no sé en realidad que es lo que siento por Candy y no des por hecho que mañana o la semana próxima me case con ella así es que puedes estar tranquilo.

-No deberías hacer ésto amigo aunque hable unas cuantas palabras con esa chica puedo decirte que es muy ingenua y sería muy malo que ella se enamorara de ti o peor aún que se haga ilusiones y tu la dejes así por así.

-En eso tienda razón... No quiero lastimarla, sus sentimientos son lindos, ella es muy tierna pero no sé, sólo me gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

-Entonces diviértete, disfruta del momento pero habla con ella para que tenga en claro que sólo será por diversión y no por amor.

-Estoy tan confundido por que no soportó que otra persona se le acerque ni mucho menos que la toquen.

-¿Eres egoísta o estás enamorado de ella? Una de dos por que no puedes sentir celos sin saber que es lo que sientes en realidad por esa chica.

-No son celos... Simplemente no me gustaría que alguien la lastimara.

-¿Y te has puesto a pensar que esa persona puedes ser tu?. -Terry se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-La verdad es que no había pensado en eso.

-Caray amigo necesitas de la ayuda de un sicólogo con urgencia!.

-¿Tu creés?.

-Claro aún que yo sé que eso es amor.

-No es amor, quizá simplemente me guste y cómo soy tan posesivo quiero que tenga ojos sólo para mi.

-Pues la deberías dejar que vea a otro lado, por que cuándo te pase el capricho pueda que sea demasiado tarde y una mujer despechada es peor que tener una cruda. Si quieres divertirte con alguien busca a mujeres de tu clase ¿Qué tal y Candy es una arribista casa fortunas?.

-No lo creó. Ella es demasiado buena.

-No juegues con fuego por que te puedes quemar. Acepta mi consejo, si tu quieres llamo a Kathy para que salgas con ella.

-Tienes razón pero eso tendrá que ser la próxima semana, por que este fin de semana ya tengo un compromiso.

-¿Con Candy?.

-Si, pero no es nada de lo que estás pensando. Simplemente Eleonor quiere agradecerle por que Candy ayudo mucho para que nosotros volviéramos hacer madre he hijo.

-Terry, Terry tu sabrás lo que haces... Sólo no lastimes a esa chica.

Durante el resto de la noche las palabras de Derek taladraban los pensamientos de Terry torturándolo al no saber que es lo que lo que siente por Candy.

-Derek tiene razón... Ésto es sólo un capricho y yo no puedo lastimarla... No puedo hacerle eso Candy... Será mejor que me aleje de ella... Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Candy despertó por la mañana y al revisar su teléfono habían dos mensajes de texto.

_**"Candy que ha sido de ti... Tengo mucho que contarte amiga te extraño"**_

-Patty mi amiga si supieras la de trabajó que tengo.

_**"Querida Patty también te extraño amiga esperó poder verte más tarde"**_

_**"Candy recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente... Y creó que será mejor que me des una fotografía para tenerla conmigo no sólo para cuándo viaje"**_

-Anthony... Eres tan tierno.

Por la mañana todo fue igual que los últimos días. Candy estaba sola en la cocina cuándo Terry llegó.

-Buen día Terry. -Candy le sonrió ampliamente.

-Buen día. ¿Dónde está Maty?.

-Fue a comprar la despensa con Lucia ¿Quieres que prepare algo para que desayunes?. -En ese momento entró Dorothy.

-Muchas gracias pero no. Dorothy puedes preparar mi desayuno por favor estaré en el comedor.

-En seguida preparó su desayuno joven. -Sin decir más Terry salió del lugar. Candy no le tomo importancia puesto que conocía cómo era el carácter de Terry.

Por la tarde Candy hablo con Patty por teléfono explicando que no podría salir con ellos el domingo cómo lo habían planeado por cuestiones de trabajó. Patty entendió y les hizo saber a los demás los motivos por Candy no podría ir. Durante el resto de la semana Candy noto la ausencia de Terry por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo a su recámara.

-Adelante. -Candy entró cerrando la puerta tras de si. -Candy!.

-Terry ¿Qué pasá contigo?.

-Nada es sólo que he estado muy ocupado.

-Lo entiendo pero no has contestado a mis mensajes de texto.

-Lo siento hace dos días extravié mi teléfono. -Terry no quería verla a los ojos por lo que le dio la espalda. Candy inmediatamente lo abrazó.

-Te he extrañado tanto. -Candy beso la espalda de Terry y acarició su abdomen haciéndolo vibrar. -Terry mírame. -Terry se volteó quedando frente a frente. -Extrañe tanto tu mirada. -Terry no pudo más y la beso con tanta desesperación y pasión.

-También te he extrañado mucho Candy. Discúlpame... Perdóname por alejarme de ti. -Continuó besándola. -Necesito sentir tus caricias, tus besos, tu piel... Tu calor. -Terry a cómodo a Candy sobre el lecho se puso de pié y aseguro la puerta de su recámara antes de acurrucarse junto a Candy desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su camisa. Candy acarició su pecho mientras Terry despojaba a Candy de su blusa. Al ver el pecho desnudo de Candy Terry enloqueció por el placer de verla así. Se apodero de ellos haciendo gemir a Candy. En ese momento recordó lo que había hablado con Derek y se detuvo. Dejando a Candy confundida.

-Lo siento Terry yo... Yo no debo de estar aquí. -Candy se sonrojó haciendo que Terry olvidara la condición de sus sentimientos y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía por Candy.

-No tienes por que disculparte... Me encanta cuándo te sonrojas.

Terry beso y acarició el rostro de Candy haciendo que la pasión creciera aún más. Candy término de despojar a Terry de su camisa y beso cada músculo, cada parte de su piel, recorriendo cada centímetro de su de pecho. Terry acariciaba la espalda de Candy hasta que con mucha facilidad desabrocho el corpiño que cubría los pechos de Candy. La mirada de Terry se volvió tierna y haciéndolo explotar por los deseos de poseer a Candy. Candy desabrocho el pantalón de Terry sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, él estaba sobre las piernas de Candy sosteniendo su peso con las rodillas. Sonrió de medio lado y se inclino sobre Candy para capturar sus pechos con su boca, los beso con ternura y poco a poco empezó a bajar con besos por todo el abdomen plano de Candy haciéndola enloquecer por la pasión y deseos que Terry provocaba en ella con sus besos. Terry término de desvestir a Candy dejándola sólo con sus bragas, recorrió las piernas de Candy con besos haciendo que instintivamente ella abriera un poco las piernas fue ahí cuándo Terry vio que Candy estaba lista para ser poseída por él, la beso por la ingle haciéndola gemir con mucho más placer. Se recostó a su lado y se despojó de su pantalón quedando sólo en ropa interior ajustada haciendo que su masculinidad se notará perfectamente. Terry rosaba su erección sobre la pierna de Candy haciéndola sonrojar, con manos temblorosas pero muy seguras Candy acarició la masculinidad de Terry haciéndolo gemir. Candy mordió su labio inferior y ésto provoco que Terry ardiera mucho más por la pasión. Se acomodó sobre Candy haciéndola abrir las piernas para que sintiera su erección sobre lo más íntimo de su cuerpo. Candy empezó a mover sus caderas de atrás adelante al sentir la erección de Terry. Él acarició con sus dedos la intimidad de Candy para luego despojarla de la última prenda de ropa. Terry continuó besándola y acariciándola hasta que ella ya no pudo más.

-Terry... Terry tomame quiero ser tuya... Quiero sentirte... Haces que muera de deseos por ti.

Terry se quitó el bóxer y continuó rozando la intimidad de Candy pero ahora completamente desnuda. Se introdujo dentro de ella con mucha dulzura y delicadeza haciéndola gemir. Terry se detuvo a sabiendas que era la primera vez de Candy.

-Candy perdóname... No quise lastimarte.

-No te preocupes Terry estoy bien.

Candy continuó moviendo suavemente sus caderas hasta que su cuerpo estuvo preparado para sentir completamente la masculinidad de Terry en su interior. Terry empezó a embestirla suavemente hasta que ella se abrazó a él con mucha fuerza haciéndole saber que estaba preparada. Terry siguió moviéndose con más rapidez pero con mucho cuidado a la vez haciendo que Candy disfrutará del momento. Empezaron a sentir que estaban en la misma gloria cuándo los dos lograron al cansar el clímax haciendo que Candy apretara los brazos de Terry con mucha fuerza. Inmediatamente Terry salió dentro de ella para no llenarla de él.

Terry cayó sobre Candy besándola y sintiendo la agitación de sus cuerpos después de haber hecho el amor. Si el amor por que aunque Terry no había aclarado sus sentimientos sabía que sentía amor por Candy.

Continuará...

_**norma Rodriguez: Jijijiji ya lo sé y muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente :)**_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Uuuff a mi me pasaría lo mismo que a Candy jajaja y pues si no puedo dejar a Albert a un lado siendo tan importante en la vida de Candy.**_

_**Rose Grandchester: Esperó que hayas disfrutado de este cap. Saludos!**_

_**Laura GrandChester: Gracias por comentar amiga saludos!**_

_**Ivonne Saldaa: Esperó que te guste :)**_

_**dulce lu: Me alegra tanto que te encante la historia esperó que este cap haya sido de tu agrado nos leemos luego amiga :)**_

_**Darling eveling: Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir la historia... Bienvenida :)**_

_**normis rosas: Muchas gracias... Saludos!**_

_**LizCarter: El carácter de Terry es impredecible.**_

_**Iris Adriana: Me alegra que te encante... Saludos!**_

_**Marce: Hola Marce bienvenida y me alegra tanto que te guste la historia muchas gracias por comentar! :)**_

_**bebeserena: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia :)**_

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para leer y estar pendientes de cada capítulo... Bendiciones las quiero mucho! Nos leemos mañana.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Por fortuna toda la familia había salido ese día. Candy y Terry estaban desnudos y abrazados escuchando el latir de sus corazones. Candy está tan feliz que todo le parecía un sueño, sueño hermoso del cuál no quería despertar.

-Me encantaría quedarme por más tiempo pero tengo que volver a mis labores. -Candy giro sobre si para verlo a los ojos.

-Recuerda que partimos está noche. -Terry la beso en la naricita.

-Cómo podría olvidarlo... -Candy recorrió el rostro de Terry con la mirada.

-Gracias Candy.

-Gracias ¿Por qué?.

-Por confiar en mi y permitirme ser el primer hombre en tu vida.

-Y esperemos que seas el único. -Candy lo abrazó, al escuchar eso los sentimientos de Terry lo atacaron nuevamente. No dijo nada lo único que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente. Minutos más tarde Candy salió de la recámara con una sonrisa amplía y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Terry se metió a bañar y al estar en la soledad del cuarto de baño no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho con Candy. Ella le había entregado su virginidad y eso era más que claro que ella en realidad lo quería y confiaba en él.

-He estado con tantas mujeres experimentadas y buenas amantes pero jamás había sentido ésto... Este sentimiento tan limpió y puro que Candy a despertado en mi quizá por que sólo he tenido sexo y nunca había hecho el amor... El amor. -Terry sonrió de medio lado y acarició sus labios. -Los besos de Candy son tan tiernos y sus labios parecen cómo delicados pétalos de rosas. -En ese momento el sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. -¿Qué hice Dios? ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por la pasión? No quiero lastimarla... Pero cuándo estoy a su lado no me importa nada lo único que me importa es verla a los ojos, besarla, tocarla, acariciarla y ahora amarla hacerla mía... Por que a sido la primer mujer que en realidad he sentido mía... No sólo me entrego su primera vez, si no que también su alma y todo su amor. -Terry volvió a sonreír. -Te quiero Candy... Esa es la verdad te quiero, te quiero.

Terry salió de la ducha he inmediatamente buscó su teléfono para hacer las reservaciones del hotel dónde se hospedarían durante el fin de semana. Dejó la maleta hecha y salió de su recámara directo a la cocina para buscar a Candy.

-Hola Maty. -Terry le dio un abrazó.

-Terry hace tanto tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa y alegría en tu rostro.

-Maty yo siempre he sido así.

-Pues no, te conozco muy bien y se que esa sonrisa es por algo o alguien!.

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrás.

-Si buscas a Candy está en su habitación. -Los ojos de Terry brillaban Maty vio ese mismo brillo especial en los ojos de Candy.

-Gracias Maty y tu cena huele deliciosa. -Terry fue a la habitación de Candy.

Al llamar a la puerta nadie contestó por lo que entró a la habitación. Candy se estaba duchando y Terry no pudo resistir entrar al cuarto de baño. Candy estaba tarareando y cantando sólo para ella.

-Cantas muy lindo.

-Terry!. -Candy cerró la llave del agua y corrió un poco la cortina de baño. -¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Viene por que ya te extrañaba mucho y a decirte que partiremos después de cenar.

-Que emoción. -Candy estaba feliz. -Terry... ¿Podrías alcanzarme la bata?.

-Claro. -Terry tomo la bata con una mano y sin más corrió la cortina de baño dejando a Candy al descubierto. Candy se cubrió con las manos de inmediato provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Terry. -Candy eres tan hermosa. -Ella se sonrojó. Terry se acercó a ella haciéndola que dejará de cubrirse con las manos. -No te sientas apenada déjame verte... Dejá admirarte y deleitar mis ojos con tu desnudez. -Terry la beso con tanta ternura que pareció como si Candy iba a romperse. Ella bajo la mirada y Terry la cubrió con la bata. -Todo está listo para nuestro viaje... Ya quiero partir. Voy a llevarte a conocer la ciudad de Londres, se que te encantará.

-Me encanta he visto muchas fotografías por Internet que muchas veces soñé con estar estar frente al Big Ben.

-Pues ahora no será un sueño, si no la realidad.

-Lo que hace especial este viaje es que tu estarás a mi lado. -Terry le sonrió y la volvió a besar.

Candy se cambió de ropa y preparó su maleta.

-Yo saldré primero y te esperaré fuera de los límites de la villa. Recuerda decirle a Maty que estarás en casa de tu amiga.

-Terry ¿Creés que no se darán cuenta?.

-Claro que no. -Terry la beso.

-Me llevare tu maleta. -Era pequeña pero Candy no podría salir con ella de la casa.

Terry salió de la habitación de Candy y fue directo a su auto para que nadie lo viera. Maty sabía lo que estaba pasando con la parejita pero se hizo la de la vista gorda, cubriendo el secreto de los muchachos. Candy salió de la casa y camino directo a la salida observando a todos lados sin que nadie la viera, tenía el fin de semana libre por lo que no le preocupaba pero sabía que Lucia andaba cerca. Al salir de la propiedad camino un poco más y vio el auto de Terry estacionado a unos cuántos pasos esperando por ella.

-¿Todo bien?.

-Si. -Candy abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y Terry puso el auto en marcha para luego tomar la mano de Candy y entrelazar sus dedos. Terry manejo hasta la casa de su amigo Derek dónde dejaría su auto, su amigo había ofrecido la avioneta de su padre para que se desplazarán con mucha más facilidad y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Candy ¿Recuerdas a Derek?.

-Si lo conocí en el club. Hola Derek que bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Tienes muy buena memoria. Pues bien y por lo que veo tu estás muy bien. -Candy le sonrió.

-Y bien ¿Qué te han dicho tus padres?.

-La avioneta está lista, sólo estoy esperando la llamada del piloto.

-Gracias amigo. -Terry extendió su mano.

-Ya sabés que siempre puedes . -Derek apretó la mano de Terry y lo abrazó.

Al llegar a la avioneta Candy subió primero era pequeña y cómoda. Terry seguía afuera con Derek.

-Siento cómo si estuviera a huir...

-No pienses eso...

-Demonios Terry... Esa chica es muy linda, ahora entiendo por que quieres tener una aventura con ella. -Terry se hecho a reír.

-No es una aventura!.

-Lo que sea entonces... Sólo no te enamores ya estoy arreglando una cita para el próximo fin de semana.

-Si, si lo que tu digas. Será mejor que me vaya. Llegando a Londres te llamo.

-Está bien y no te preocupes por la avioneta ya está todo arreglado para que regresen en ella.

-Gracias amigo. Nos vemos luego.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos. -Terry cerró la puerta de la avioneta.

-¿Estás nerviosa?. -Candy observaba atreves de la ventanilla.

-Un poco. -Terry pudo notar la cara de preocupación de Candy.

-No te preocupes todo estará bien. -Terry la beso y le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿En cuánto tiempo llevaremos?.

-Dos o tres horas. -Terry se sentó a un lado de Candy pero en diferente asiento ya que eran individuales.

El piloto les aviso que estaban apuntó de despegar. El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, al cabo de unas horas ya se encontraban en su destino. Un taxi esperaba por ellos para llevarlos al hotel.

-¿Qué te parece?.

-Todo es muy limpió y hay mucha gente. -Candy parecía niña pequeña.

-Mañana te llevare a conocer la ciudad y por la noche iremos al hotel dónde Eleanor se está hospedando.

-Mi madre...

-¿Qué?.

-Tienes que llamarla mamá.

-Mejor dame un beso. -Terry la jaló hasta él para besarla.

Al llegar al hotel Terry pidió la llave de la suite. Las recepcionistas al verlo se codeaban una a la otra cada vez que Terry hablaba.

-Necesita que lo ayuden con sus maletas.

-No, así está bien gracias.

-Bien aquí está su llave.

-Muchas gracias. -Antes de irse Terry les sonrió dejándolas embobadas.

Candy esperaba por Terry cerca de los elevadores. Actuaban normal pero no querían que nadie los viera juntos. Al llegar a la suite Terry abrió la puerta permitiendo que Candy entrará primero. Al entrar Candy no podía creer lo que veía, la suite era hermosa y muy grande, se acercó a la ventana y podía ver toda la ciudad.

-¿Te gusta?.

-Si mucho. -Terry la abrazó y luego la beso.

-¿Tienes hambre?.

-No y tu.

-Si pero hambre de ti. -Terry continuó besándola pero fueron interrumpidos por que alguien llamaba a la puerta, con mucho fastidio Terry fue abrir.

-Cortesía del hotel. -Les habían llevado la cena que más bien parecía un mini buffet.

-Gracias. Podría traer una botella de champagne.

-En seguida la traigo.

Terry regresó al interior de la habitación con la botella de champagne en una mano y las copas en la otra. Mientras Candy disfrutaba junto a Terry. Anthony estaba con todos sus amigos comiendo en el bar.

-Tengo algo que decirles. -Todos voltearon a ver a Patty.

-Estás embarazada cuñada!.

-Es eso verdad Patty. -Stear la abrazó.

-Dejen que hable. -Todos guardaron silencio. -Candy no podrá acompañarnos el domingo.

-¿Por qué?. -Anthony salto.

-Me llamo y dijo que tiene mucho trabajó. Ya saben la familia entera está en la villa y tiene mucho más trabajó.

-Entonces será mejor que vayan ustedes. -Anthony estaba desilusionado.

-No te pongas así Anthony y claro que irás con nosotros.

-No Patty muchas gracias.

-A ti te gusta Candy ¿No es así?.

-Si, ella quedo en llamarme por que quería decirme algo pero no me llamo.

-Es por el trabajó.

-Y lo entiendo... Es sólo que tenía pensado pedirle que fuera mi novia. Es por eso que me había ilusionado tanto con ir al parque de diversiones.

-Verás que pronto hablaras con ella.

-Vamos Anthony no te pongas así pronto resolverás tu situación con Candy ya verás. -Archie le dio dos palmadas en la espalda.

-Si Anthony verás que pronto Candy será tu movía. Mejor hay que pedir unos tragos para subir el ánimo. -Stear llamo al mesero.

-Tienen razón y si iré con ustedes.

Anthony estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de que Candy fuera su novia y salir los seis en pareja.

Candy y Terry estaban en la suite, después de tomar unas cuantas copas de champagne las hormonas de ambos estaban empezando a trabajar. Los besos y las caricias cada vez se hacían más y más ardientes. Nada importaba cuándo estaban juntos lo único que les importaba era estar juntos y disfrutar de sus cuerpos y la sensación tan placentera que sentían al hacer el amor. Terry seguía siendo muy tierno pero a la vez tan apasionado. Con cada beso, caricia y miradas el amor que Candy sentía aumentaba más y más.

-¿Qué me pasá cuándo Terry me tiene en sus brazos? No lo sé pero me encanta es tan ardiente y varonil.

Candy se dejó llevar por las caricias que Terry le hacía. Ya no podía pensar en nada más. Lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro de ella y ver la cara de placer que ella provocaba en él.

Candy dormía plácidamente mientras Terry estaba sentado en el sofá viéndola dormir. Se sentía tan bien cuándo estaba con ella pero sabía que nadie se podía enterar de lo que ellos dos estaban viviendo.

-Si dejó todo no tendré nada que ofrecerle... Pero tampoco quiero que se ilusioné más... La quiero y me siento tan bien a su lado... Pero sólo eso... Sólo es eso. Será que llegaré a enamorarme de ella o sólo es un capricho cómo Derek dice... Odio ser tan inseguro. Quizá pueda poner en orden mis sentimientos pero ¿Cómo? Si estoy lejos de ella la extraño, si estoy cerca de ella me invade el sentimiento de culpa. Me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a ver a Natasha? Quizás así pueda comprender si en verdad quiero a Candy conmigo o sólo es por mi rompimiento con Natasha.

La inseguridad de Terry cada vez lo atormentaba más. Quería a Candy de eso no había duda, pero que clase de cariño sentía por ella. Eso era lo que lo atormentaba cada vez que hacían el amor con ella.

Continuará...

_**Terry azul: Gracias por colocarme en favoritos.**_

_**1997: Me alegro tanto que te guste la historia y te invito a que continúes leyendo te aseguro que te encantará, muchas gracias por leer :)**_

_**Darling eveling: Gracias por leer :)**_

_**Rose Grandchester: La atracción de estos dos es mucho más fuerte que la razón. Saludos!**_

_**DULCE LU: Esperó que este cap también te haya gustado saludos dulce lu.**_

_**LizCarter: Verás que Terry recapacitara y su corazón lo hará tomar las decisiones correctas.**_

_**Adys: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y hacerme saber lo que piensas mil gracias :)**_

_**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313: Si mucho calor me alegra tanto que te haya gustado y verás que Terry tomará las decisiones correctas.**_

_**Laura GrandChester: Que bueno que te guste amiga y pues Terry aún no sabe lo que realmente siente por Candy pero verás que pronto aclarara sus sentimientos.**_

_**VERO: Gracias a ti por leer y comentar :)**_

_**maria 1972: Puras cosas buenas y pruebas que superarán eso te lo aseguro.**_

_**Mary: Muchas gracias y esperó que sigas cada capítulo saludos!.**_

_**normis rosas: Verás que todo saldrá muy bien me alegra que te guste la historia.**_

_**Iris Adriana: Me alegro qir te guste y gracias por comentar.**_

_**anaalondra28: Hola y bienvenida a este pequeño espacio. Muchas gracias por leer y me da gustó que te haya atraído la historia. Candy y Terry siempre estarán juntos verás que superarán todo por estar juntos.**_

_**norma Rodriguez: Terry sabrá que hacer ya verás.**_

_**Hola mis niña muchas gracias por sus comentarios y a las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida. Gracias por el apoyo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Candy empezó a moverse y al no sentir a Terry a su lado se levantó de inmediato quedando sentada sobre la cama viendo para todas partes. La habitación estaba a oscuras cuándo sintió Terry se estaba recostando a su lado.

-¿Pasá algo?.

-No, nada. Ahora vuelvo iré al baño. -Candy se levantó cubriéndose con la sábana.

Terry sólo tenía el pantalón de pijama puestos, cuándo Candy regresó del baño sólo traía la bata de baño, al regresar a la cama Candy se abrazó a Terry y pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir su agarré.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Si, sólo tengo sueño. -Terry se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Candy.

Candy no dijo nada y también hizo lo mismo. Por la mañana Candy se levantó muy temprano se metió a bañar y se cambió de ropa, Terry aún dormía por lo que no se dio cuenta que Candy había salido.

-Este hotel es hermoso me pregunto ¿Si estaremos lejos del hotel dónde se hospeda la madre de Terry?.

Candy se acercó a la venta del lobby y la ciudad era hermosa aparte el día era perfecto con el cielo azul y el sol brillando y brindando sus rayos de sol. Candy esperó el elevador y fue al comedor para desayunar. Terry despertó y vio que Candy no estaba, la buscó en el cuarto de baño pero tampoco estaba ahí.

-¿Dónde estará?. -Terry buscó su teléfono y la llamo. -Candy ¿Dónde estás?... Oh está bien... No yo bajare a comer después... Ok bye.

Terry se metió a bañar, minutos después Candy regresó a la habitación. Terry se veía demasiado atractivo recién salido de bañar y cubierto solamente de la cintura para abajo. Al verlo Candy no puedo evitar morderse un labio y bajar la mirada. Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Tienes que ir a desayunar.

-Desayunare algo rápido afuera. Está mañana iremos a recorrer la ciudad.

-Pero te reconocerán y pueden vernos juntos... Mirá que los paparazzi siempre publican las peores fotos y no quiero que mi imagen salga en las revistas Londinense. -Candy bromeo.

-Ya tengo todo eso resuelto.

-Ah si!.

-Si y pronto lo verás. -Terry la beso haciendo que Candy sintiera pequeñas cosquillas en su vientre.

-Será mejor que te cambies de ropa.

-¿Por qué?. -Terry continuó besándola.

-Terry ¿Sabés muy bien lo que sucede cuándo me besas así?.

-¿Y no te gusta?.

-Me encanta! Pero lo podemos dejar para después por que quiero conocer la ciudad.

-Está bien, está bien.

-También quiero ver como harás para burlar a los paparazzi. -Terry la volteó a ver de reojo y se lanzó sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajajaja... Ya Terry por favor. -Candy estaba recostada en la cama y Terry se dejó caer sobre ella observándola fijamente a los ojos. -¿Qué pasá? ¿Por qué me ves así?.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué has visto en mi?.

-No vayas a pensar que es tu dinero, por que estás muy equivocado.

-Nunca he pensado eso. Pero tu tan hermosa, trabajadora y con muchos sueños por cumplir haya puesto esos hermosos ojos en mi... Que soy un desastre, tengo fama de don Juan, mi familia es una farsa, se que me encanta el teatro pero no hago nada por hacer lo que me gusta. -Terry dejó salir un suspiro melancólico. -Puros defectos.

-No digas eso. Terry tu puedes llegar muy lejos si te lo propones... Si el teatro te gusta tienes que luchar para llegar a ser un gran actor y tu familia... Que puedo decir! Tu padre te ama de eso no hay duda, tal vez si te acercaras a tus hermanos podrían tener una buena relación. Y si eso no se da pues tienes a tu madre y... Y a mi. -Terry no fue capaz de mantener la vista fija en los ojos de Candy por lo que bajo la mirada y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Candy mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

-Gracias por estar conmigo Candy... Por tus palabras y por... Por quererme como soy y aceptarme con todos mis defectos.

-No tienes por que agradecerlo y al contrarió gracias a ti por permitirme descubrir tus sentimientos y compartir conmigo tus sueños.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Claro...

-¿Qué piensas de mi?.

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Eso fue antes de que tu y yo... Ya sabés.

-¿Qué?.

-Hiciéramos el amor. -Candy sonrió.

-Terry para mi te has vuelto una persona muy importante, te quiero mucho... Me encanta estar contigo... No sé que pasará mañana con nosotros pero de lo que estoy segura es que te estás metiendo en mi corazón y me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás en mi vida pensé vivir... Sabía que existían pero no imaginé llegar a sentirlo. Cuando estoy contigo me siento flotar libre en la inmensidad... Con sólo pensar en ti mi día se ilumina. -Terry se sintió fatal con las palabras de Candy al no poder expresar lo que sentía por ella.

-Tienes muy en claro lo que sientes por mi y yo... Yo. -Terry balbuceo.

-No puedo escucharte habla más fuerte ¿Qué dijiste?. -Terry había pensado en voz alta pero no pudo terminar por que Candy lo interrumpió haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Dije que será mejor que nos vayamos o no podrás conocer la ciudad. -Terry cubrió la cara de Candy con una almohada.

-Oye!. -Candy le tiro la almohada cuando Terry se levantó.

Después de unos minutos Terry estaba listo.

-Nos vamos...

-Si... O no espera! Casi lo olvidó.

-¿Qué es eso?.

-Pronto lo verás.-Candy le sacó la lengua. -Terry ¿Cuál es tu táctica para que la gente no te reconozca?.

-Esta. -Terry sacó un cubre bocas de los que usan las enfermeras y unas gafas.

-Jajajajaja te ves tan gracioso.

-No te burles! Ésto lo aprendí de Paris Hilton y si a ella le funciono en las Vegas a mi ¿Por qué no?.

-Esta bien confiaré en la táctica de camuflaje que ella invento.

-Verás que es muy efectiva. ¿Lista?. -Terry le ofreció la mano.

-Lista!. -Candy tomo su mano y salieron del hotel rumbo a la aventura que los esperaba.

Estaban hospedados casi en el centro de la ciudad por lo que caminaron hasta llegar allí. Candy estaba tan feliz y tomando fotografías para enviar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Maria.

-Bien ¿Cuál será nuestra primera parada?.

-Iremos al museo Británico se que te gustará. -Al llegar al museo Terry le explicó a Candy todo lo que podía ver en el interior de ese lugar.

- El Museo Británico es ciertamente un museo excepcional que guarda en sus entrañas un poco de la historia cultural de todo el mundo. Aquí se encuentran piezas de África, las Américas, Asia, Europa y el Pacífico. Entre lo más destacado se incluye la Sala de Lectura: uno de los lugares más frecuentados de Karl Marx, el gran patio diseñado por Norman Foster, y las momias que se exponen en la Colección del Egipto Antiguo.

-Este lugar es fascinante. -Durante todo el recorrido Candy prestaba atención a lo que Terry le decía. -Vaya que el diseñador Norman Foster tenía muy buenos gustos.

-Excelente diría yo.

-Las momias... Nunca imaginé conocer una.

-Pues ahora puedes darte cuenta de como son.

-¿Cuál será nuestra próxima parada?.

-Déjame pensar... Ya sé.

-¿Adónde vamos?.

-No comas ansías... Ya verás este lugar te encantará. -Agarrados de la mano caminaron hasta llegar a una imponente estructura que desde afuera podía verse lo importante que era.

-¿Y aquí es?.

-La galería nacional.

-¿Galería nacional?.

-Si pecosa. Aquí podremos ver pinturas europeas de los siglos XII a XIX. En esta galería encontraremos obras de maestros como Van Gogh, da Vinci, Botticelli, Constable, Renoir, Titian y Stubbs. También de Sandro Botticelli, Rafael Aanzio, Oeter Rubens, Oaolo Veronese y muchos más también hay un autorretrato de Isabel Vigée Oebrun titulado: autorretrato con sombrero de paja.

-Terry entremos ya!.

Durante todo el recorrido Candy disfruto de cada pintura puesto que eso era su pasión. A Terry le encantaba ver como Candy prestaba atención hasta en lo más mínimo, escuchando atenta a lo que Terry le decía, explicaba o aclaraba. Siempre haciendo preguntas y compartiendo con Terry los nombres de las pinturas y de quiénes eran los autores de cada una.

-Vaya que me has sorprendido Candy! Nunca imaginé que conocieras tanto acerca de estás pinturas.

-Pues tienes que conocer un poquito más de mi. Te juro que jamás imaginé estar en este lugar... Ni en mis más remotos sueños. Había visto las pinturas por Internet pero jamás pensé que podría verlas así ante mis ojos.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas conocido todo ésto que te apasiona conmigo. -Terry se quitó el tapabocas y la beso. -Eres una criaturira fascinante.

-Y tu un excelente guía turístico aparte de ser ardiente, guapo, engreído y muy serio conocés mucho de estos lugares.

-Que te puedo decir... Desde pequeño tuve maestros privados y me enseñaron todo ésto. Todos los días era lo mismo mi padre siempre se encargo de que yo tuviera una excelente educación para cuando me toque tomar su lugar en el ducado. -La expresión de Terry era triste pero Candy no dijo nada.

-Y ahora ¿Adónde vamos mi sexy y ardiente guía?. -Candy lo volvió a besar y le colocó el tapabocas.

-Iremos al Big Ben. Recuerdo que dijiste que te encantaría conocerlo.

-Si por favor vamos.

-Pero primero iremos a la La Torre de Londres, esté es un castillo histórico situado en la ribera norte del río Támesis en el centro de Londres. Ahí mismo esta el Big Ben y el famoso ojo de Londres. A partir de ahí empieza nuestro siguiente recorrido después iremos a comer por que muero de hambre. Aún que pensándolo bien el ojo de Londres lo veremos por la noche es mucho más hermoso, también quiero que veas y conozcas la Tate Modern no podremos entrar puesto que vendremos por la noche y ya estará cerrado pero la iluminación es hermosa y la hace ver aún más imponente.

La pareja se dirigió al centro de la ciudad al estar frente a el reloj de cuatro caras más grande del mundo, y ser la tercera torre de reloj más alta del mundo para Candy fue inevitable no tomar fotografías y sacar su libreta y lápiz de dibujo.

-¿Qué harás?.

-Quiero dibujarlo para recordar siempre esté momento y a parte lo dibujare teniéndolo frente a mi.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca dónde se podía ver perfectamente la torre. Candy empezó su trabajó dejando a Terry embobado por la belleza y seriedad con la que Candy hacía su trabajó. Muchas personas se acercaron hacía Candy para curiosear un momento y ver el fascinante trabajó de la jovencita.

-Tiene usted mucho talento señorita.

-Muchas gracias. -Candy le sonrió a la persona que la felicito.

Después de terminar su trabajó Candy volteó a ver a Terry y él le sonrió.

-Te estás haciendo famosa eh!.

-No digas eso.

-Esperó que me recuerdes cuándo seas tan reconocida.

-Terry... No te burles.

-No me burlo preciosa! Simplemente digo la verdad y sabés que... Me siento tan orgulloso de ti. Mirá que he tenido el privilegio de ver como realizas tu trabajó y eso significa mucho para mi.

-Será para los dos por que a mi me encanta que me veas dibujar y más aún que te guste lo que hago.

-Iremos a comer y luego regresaremos al hotel recuerda que Elean... Mi madre nos espera.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Después de comer y caminar un poco más Candy y Terry regresaron al hotel. Candy se metió a bañar y para Terry eso fue demasiado tentador por lo que decidió meterse a bañar con ella. Candy estaba de espalda por lo que no se dio cuenta cuándo Terry entró al cuarto de baño.

-Sorpresa!.

-Terry!.

-¿Me invitas a ducharme contigo?.

-Mmm ya que estás aquí dentro aprovechemos. -Terry la beso con pasión.

Después de estar juntos en la ducha continuaron amándose en la habitación. Los sentimientos de Terry seguían muy confusos pero de algo estaba seguro cada día Candy se apoderaba más y más de sus sentimientos y sin pedir permiso también estaba entrando de alguna manera a su corazón. Horas después Candy y Terry se encontraban en el hotel dónde Eleanor se hospedaba.

-Me da tanto justo que hayan venido chicos.

-Muchas gracias por la tarjeta y el autógrafo.

-Gracias a ti por ser mi fans. Me sentí tan mal el otro día cuando te marchaste así tan mal.

-Si, lo siento mucho por haber ido así de esa manera.

-Pero ya no hablemos de eso. Terry llevaste a Candy a conocer la ciudad.

-Si, más tarde la llevare al centro de la ciudad para que la conozca por la noche.

-Te aseguro que te va a encantar Candy. Esta es una ciudad fascinante.

-Terry me llevó a conocer la galería nacional, el museo británico y muchos lugares más, en verdad esta ciudad es muy linda y tiene tantos lugares de cultura he historia que es imposible no educarte un poco. Aparte Terry es muy buen guía turístico.

Eleanor pudo ver que más que una amistad había algo mucho más fuerte entre ellos dos.

-Lamento tanto que no podamos salir de aquí he ir a cenar a un restaurante lindo.

-No te preocupes mamá, Candy sabe todo y entiende nuestra situación.

Después de pasar un par de horas con Eleanor. Candy y Terry fueron al centro de la ciudad.

-Wow! Tenías razón la vista es... Es hermosa.

-Te lo dije pecosa.

Majestuosamente asentada en la orilla del río Támesis se encuentra la Tate Modern, el museo nacional de Gran Bretaña de arte moderno y contemporáneo. Tiene un aspecto tan singular porque previamente era una central eléctrica. En su interior, se pueden encontrar exposiciones temporales de importantes artistas desde Damien Hirst a Gauguin. Desde los restaurantes de la galería se aprecian unas fabulosas vistas de la ciudad. Candy y Terry se sentaron en una banca cerca del río para poder apreciar la hermosa vista que la torre les brinda con luces de color azul.

-Vamos al London Eye (Ojo de Londres). La vista desde ahí es fabulosa.

-Esta bien vamos.

Al estar dentro de una de las cápsulas Terry informándole a Candy acerca de este monumento.

-Sabés que esté es un elemento esencial de la silueta londinense. Es la noria más alta del mundo, con 32 cápsulas, que pesan cada una 10 toneladas y en las que caben hasta 25 personas y desde aquí la vista a la ciudad es impresionante.

-Es hermoso! Gracias Terry, gracias por traerme aquí y por compartir conmigo todo lo que sabés. Ésto significa mucho para mi y con tu compañía a significa mucho más. Te quiero... Te quiero tanto.

Terry la abrazó y la beso con mucha ternura.

-Pequeñas cosas como estás hacen que valgan aún más cuando las compartes con personas especiales como tu. También te quiero Candy.

Terry la volvió a besar deseando que el día de mañana no llegará para no tener que regresar a la cruda realidad de lo que su vida era.

Continuará...

LizCarter: Verás que a Terry le va a pesar un poquito su inseguridad.

_**dulce lu: Ya falta muy poco para que Terry aclare lo que siente por Candy. Saludos! Y gracias por leer.**_

_**1997: Esperó que te haya gustado esté cap. Saludos!**_

_**Iris Adriana: Siempre me esfuerzo mucho para que les guste cada capítulo :)**_

_**Vero: Gracias a ti por leer y seguir la historia me alegro mucho que te guste Saludos!**_

_**Rose Grandchester: Le voy a poner un poco de drama pero nada que no puedan superar ya lo verás.**_

_**normis rosas: Muchas gracias saludos :)**_

_**norma Rodriguez: Verás que Natasha no dará tantos problemas.**_

_**anaalondra28: Ya lo esta aceptando. Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Darling eveling: Gracias por leer :D**_

_**luz Rico: Hola muchas gracias por leer y me alegro tanto que te haya gustado la historia. Bienvenida a mi pequeño espacio esperó que sigas la historia hasta el fin. Saludos! **_

_**Maria De Jesus L H: Hola bienvenida y muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia :)**_

_**Kazy Tailea: Gracias por leer :)**_

_**Hola chicas les quiero agradecer enormemente por el apoyo y estar siempre al pendiente de cada capítulo. A las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida. Gracias mil gracias por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para comentar me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios y saber que es lo que piensas. Si ven que voy fallando el algo les pudo me lo hagan saber y ojala no las haya aburrido con esté capítulo pero quería que conocieran un poco más acerca de Londres. Nos leemos mañana bendiciones y una vez más muchas gracias por el apoyo. Besos y abrazos!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Después de pasar un fin de semana hermoso nuestra pareja ya estaba de regresó en Escocia. Candy estaba preparando las clases que les daría a los hijos del Duque al siguiente día

-Es inaudito lo que has hecho Terrence.

-Si no te digo dónde pase el fin de semana tu ni cuenta te das papá. Aparte ya soy mayor y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Si pues por que eres mayor me vas a acompañar a la oficinas cuando regresemos a Londres. Ya es momento que sepas todo lo que tienes que hacer por que pronto tomaras mi lugar en el Ducado.

-De ninguna manera Richard en eso no estoy de acuerdo tu no piensas en Richie ni en Liam ellos también pueden tomar tu lugar por que también son tus hijos.

-Por favor Magalie... Ellos aún están muy chicos todo se dará a su debido tiempo y que no se te olvidé que Terry es el mayor de mis hijos.

-Pues sabe que señora a mi no me interesa el puesto de mi padre por lo que esta en toda libertar de poner a cualquiera de sus chiquillos en ese cargo total ellos tienen la misma ambición que usted.

-Ya vasta Terrence.

-Ves, ves como me trata... Tu hijo es un grosero.

-Al diablo con su drama... No estoy dispuesto a ver sus lágrimas falsas. -Terry salió del despacho de su padre y fue directo a su recámara.

Después de preparar las clases Candy estaba pasando todas las fotografías a la computadora que Terry le había prestado para luego mandarlas al correo de la señorita Pony con una pequeña nota.

_**"Señorita Pony, hermana envío estás fotografías para que vean lo hermosa he interesante que es esta ciudad, me encantaría tanto que ustedes y los niños estuvieran aquí y pudieran conocer todo lo que yo conocí. Estoy tan feliz saben conocí a un chico y nos estamos conociendo a su debido tiempo lo conocerán. Las quiero mucho y les llamaré en el transcurso de la semana".**_

Por la mañana Candy tenía las cases listas y estaba esperando por los chicos.

-De más esta decirte que me quedare en las clases. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos tu trabajó. -La Duquesa entró al salón dónde Candy impartiría las clases.

-Como usted diga señora.

-Duquesa!... Duquesa chiquilla no lo olvides.

-Disculpe usted Duquesa.

-Ve por mis hijos... Anda que no tengo todo el día.

-Eh... Si, si. -Candy corrió a buscarlos.

La clase transcurrió muy lentamente y más con las interrupciones de la Duquesa, siempre intentó sobre salir ante Candy aún que Candy casi siempre le llevaba la delantera. Con el pasar de los días Candy y los hijos del Duque iban rompiendo el hielo y poco a poco se abrían más para hacerle saber a Candy en que materia fallaban, que es lo que les gustaba y lo que no. La Duquesa ya no se entrometía tanto puesto que esperaban a unos amigos muy importantes de la familia. Candy había visto a Terry por días aunque era un poco difícil puesto que su padre lo había obligado a pasar mucho más tiempo con el para que se empapara de los negocios. Ese era otro asunto que mantenía a la Duquesa ocupada puesto que siempre encontraba la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar a Terry y hacerlo perder el control frente a su padre. El viernes por la tarde Candy fue a casa de Patty tenía mucho que hablar con ella.

-Caramba Candy! Lograr verte es casi como un milagro.

-Hola Patty ¿Cómo estás amiga?.

-Pues siempre en lo mismo ya sabés la universidad, Stear... Ya sabés!. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho?.

-Patty... -Candy estaba tan emocionada. -¿Qué pasá Candy? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?.

-Prométeme que no dirás nada!.

-Te lo prometo... Pero ya dime.

-Esta bien... Lo que sucede es que Te... -El celular de Patty empezó a sonar.

-Espera... Espera. Bueno... Si... Si... Ok.

-¿Es Stear?.

-No... Es alguien que quiere verte desde hace mucho. Espera un momento.

-Pero...

-Hola Candy.

-Anthony!.

-¿Te sorprende verme?.

-Si ya hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Por que tu lo has querido así. Me dejaste esperando por tu llamada.

-Lo siento mucho... Yo... Yo casi no he tenido tiempo de nada más que de trabajar. -Candy se sintió culpable por mentir.

-Bueno pero podemos hablar ahora ¿No?.

-Claro... Claro. Pero quede en pasar un momento con Patty.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema. Nos podemos ver cuándo tu puedas. -Patty codeó a Anthony.

-Lo ves, Patty entiende.

-Esta bien, vamos.

-¿Te parece bien si vamos al bar de siempre?.

-Me parece bien.

Al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta que habían sólo unas cuantas mesas vacías puesto que era viernes. Encontraron una mesa libre pero para su sorpresa estaba reservada esperaron por unos minutos y lograron conseguir una mesa vacía muy cerca de la mesa que estaba reservada.

-¿Quieres comer algo?.

-Sólo quiero unas wings al BBQ y papas fritas. -Anthony pidió dos órdenes a la mesera.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho Candy? ¿Por qué te has ausentado? Entiendo qué tienes trabajó pero creó que puedes llamar o enviar un texto... No quiero que pienses que estoy pidiendo explicaciones de lo que haces pero sabés que Patty y yo te queremos mucho y nos interesa saber cómo estás?.

-Lo siento Anthony... Pero me he ausentado por mi trabajó. El carácter de la Duquesa no es muy amigable que digamos y no puedo darme la libertad de hacer lo que quiera ya sabés es mi trabajó y es por eso que he venido aquí. Les agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mi y te prometo que les llamaré en el transcurso de la semana.

-Esta bien pero no lo olvides. -Anthony le sonrió.

-Iré a lavar mis manos antes de que traigan la comida.

-Buena idea yo haré lo mismo. -El baño de mujeres estaba llenó por lo que Anthony se adelantó a la mesa.

-Derek no puedo creer que me hagas ésto!.

-Vamos Terry... No seas agua fiestas.

-El bar esta a reventar... No creó que hayan mesas libres.

-Ya me he encargado de eso, no te preocupes. Aparte tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Viene caminando justo detrás de ti. -Terry se dio la vuelta y Derek se adelantó a saludar.

-Natasha! Que bueno que hayas podido venir.

-Negar una invitación tuya a salir es perderse de una gran fiesta. -La chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Terry.

-¿No piensas saludar Terry?.

-Hola Natasha ¿Cómo estás?.

-Muy bien. -Se acercó a Terry y lo beso muy cerca de la boca. -Demás esta decir que tu te ves mucho más sexy que antes.

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás.

-Será mejor que entremos par de tórtolos. Los demás están por llegar y hay que buscar una mesa más.

Natasha entró al bar del brazo de Terry haciendo que todos los allí presentes voltearan a ver puesto que era una mujer muy atractiva y hermosa.

-Al parecer seré la envidia de muchos aquí.

-Y el afortunado por que no me interesa nadie más que no seas tu.

-No exageres Natasha.

Justo cuándo Candy regresaba a la mesa se encuentra frente a frente con Terry acompañado por esa hermosa mujer.

-Vamos mi amor o ¿Nos vamos quedaremos aquí de pié en medio del camino?.

-Eh... No... No. -Terry ayudo a Natasha a sentarse. Mientras Candy no podía apartas la vista de la pareja.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Necesita una mesa o ya la están atendiendo?.

-Eh... No... Digo si, si ya me han atendido.

-Bien. Compromiso. -Candy regresó junto a Anthony y para su mala suerte la mesa estaba a tan sólo una mesa de distancia a la dónde Terry estaba.

-¿Te pasá algo Candy?.

-No ¿Por qué?.

-Estás pálida ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?.

-Si estoy bien... Es sólo que tengo hambre.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo... Comamos!.

-Se me antojó una bebida fuerte ¿Te molesta si pido una?.

-Claro que no. Ahora mismo las pido.

Terry había visto dónde Candy se había sentado y la sangre le hirvió cuándo vio a Anthony junto a ella. Poco a poco los amigos de Derek y Terry empezaron a llegar y al ser muchos les ofrecieron una mesa mucho más grande que estaba justo a la par de la mesa dónde Candy y Anthony estaban. Derek no había visto a Candy por lo que empezó a bromear con Terry y Natasha.

-¿Te a gustado la sorpresa Terry?.

-Tu y yo hablaremos luego.

-¿Acaso no te a gustado que esté aquí con ustedes cariño?.

-Ya sabés cómo es Terry. Tu tienes que conocerlo a la perfección.

-Claro que lo conozco a la perfección. He recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo que al cerrar mis ojos puedo verlo así justo cómo Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Ya vasta Natasha. -Terry tenía una sonrisa de placer dibujada en su cara.

-¿Qué pasá mi amor? Yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, mirá que esos dotes de buen amante no se le da a cualquiera.

-Terry... Estás hecho hermano!.

-Dicen que dónde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Y créeme Derek entre Terry y yo hubo tanto fuego que es muy fácil que ese fuego se encienda de nuevo.

Al oír ésto Candy le dio un sólo sorbo a su bebida.

-Tranquila Candy o vas a marearte. -Candy aún tenía la cara descompuesta por el alcohol de su bebida.

-Si lo sé, pero se me antojó beber un poco ¿Podrías pedir una más?.

Terry continuó observando a Candy disimuladamente.

-Candy ¿Recuerdas que el otro día te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo?.

-Si lo recuerdo.

-Bueno yo... Es que yo... Quería darte ésto. -Anthony le entero un sobre.

-¿Y ésto?. -Candy lo abrió bajo la mirada curiosa y fulminante de Terry.

-Anthony... Ésto... Ésto es...

-Si la invitación para la inauguración de mi galería.

-Pero... Pero... Anthony felicidades!. -Candy se levantó de su asiento y en un impulso abrazó a Anthony. -Felicidades Anthony. -No fue hasta entonces que recordó que Terry estaba a su lado por lo que se soltó de inmediato. -Lo siento fue por la emoción.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema. -Anthony estaba muy feliz por el abrazó de Candy. -Tienes que estar presente ese día tan importante para mi Candy.

-Claro que lo estaré. -Anthony aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro de Candy provocando la furia y el enojó en Terry haciéndolo ponerse en pié.

-¿Pasá algo amigo?.

-No nada. Ahora vuelvo!. -Terry no quitaba la vista de la mesa dónde Candy estaba pero Candy no volteó a verlo.

-Candy recuerdo que el otro día quedaste en decirme algo.

-Si, si... Era... Era. -Dios ¿Qué le digo?. -Quería mostrarte unos dibujos... Si, si eso era. -Candy estaba nerviosa.

-Bueno pues puedes mostrarmelos ahora.

-No!... Mejor el domingo... Ahora ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Esta bien como tu digas. -Anthony le sonrió.

-¿Nos podemos ir?.

-Si claro. -Anthony pidió la cuenta y Candy ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del alcohol. Al ponerse de pié Candy perdió el equilibrio pero Anthony alcanzo a sostenerla.

-Lo siento pero el alcohol ya esta haciendo estragos en mi. -Candy estaba apenada.

-No te preocupes aquí estoy para ayudarte. -Anthony tomo por la cintura a Candy y salieron del lugar.

Terry estaba afuera fumándose un cigarrillo. Al ver a Candy así junto a Anthony se acercó a ellos.

-Candy!. -Ella abrió los ojos como dos platos. -¿Estás bien?.

-Si joven Grandchester sólo salí a tomar un trago con mi amigo. Vamos Anthony. -Candy no lo volteó a ver y siguió caminando junto a Anthony.

-Espera! No te preocupes yo la llevare hasta la villa. -Anthony frunció el seño.

-De ninguna manera ella salió con migo por lo tanto yo la llevare hasta la villa. -Anthony continuó caminando junto a Candy.

-Te digo que yo la llevare. -Terry cerró sus manos en dos puños.

-Joven Grandchester! Salí con Anthony y vuelvo a casa con Anthony... Gracias por su ayuda pero créame que estoy en muy buenas manos. Además no quiero causarle problemas con su novia ni mucho menos arruinarle la noche. -Candy no dijo más y entró al auto de Anthony.

Terry regresó furioso al interior del bar.

-¿Pasá algo cariño?.

-No pasá nada. -Terry tomo su whiskey de un trago. -Oye trae otro whiskey. -Terry le grito desde la mesa a un mesero que atendía otra mesa.

-Terry tranquilo amigo... ¿Pasá algo?.

-Sólo quiero divertirme esta noche.

-Bien saliendo de aquí iremos al club.

Todos continuaron riendo y haciendo bromas mientras a Terry lo atormentaba la imagen de Candy junto a Anthony.

-Pude ver que ese chico se preocupo mucho por ti Candy.

-No es eso... Es sólo que mañana tendrán la visita de personas muy importantes y ya sabés todo tiene que estar perfecto y casi no hay personal en la villa. Es por eso que se ofreció a llevarme devuelta.

-Osea ¿Qué tendrás que trabajar mañana?.

-Si mientras estén esas personas en la villa sólo descansare un día.

-Que mal quería invitarte a salir mañana.

-Lo dejaremos para otro día ¿Qué te párese?.

-Pero ahora seré yo quién te llame para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Esta bien. -Candy le sonrió.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar?.

-No gracias... Ya me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Segura?.

-Si segura... Muchas gracias.

Candy bajo del auto y camino hasta la casa. Eran las diez de la noche y las muchachas aún estaban limpiando la cocina. Candy entró y no saludo a nadie, no tenía ánimos de hablar. Se encerró en su habitación y se metió directo a la ducha pensando en lo que habia visto y escuchado.

-Terry es... Es... Es... Un mentiroso ¿Cómo me dejé llevar por esté juego? Sabía que ésto no me llevaría a nada pero... Pero creí en él. -Candy sonrió amargamente. -Que tonta fui... Pero lo hecho esta hecho y no hay vuelta atrás tengo que seguir adelante.

Candy salió de la ducha, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama no sin antes revisar su celular con la esperanza de tener un mensaje o llamada de Terry.

-Soy una ilusa... Vamos Candy dejá de pensar en él... Pero ¿Cómo? Si la imagen de Terry y de su novia o su ex lo que sea de él... Regresan a mi mente una y otra vez.

Después de un par de horas Candy finalmente logro conciliar el sueño.

Terry y sus amigos estaban en el club pero la mente de Terry seguía jugándole sucio al presentarle imágenes de Candy junto a Anthony y eso no podía ser más que producto de sus celos. El sólo pensar que Candy estaba en estos momentos con Anthony lo volvió loco de repente. Sin decir nada Terry se alejó del grupo de amigos y salió del club, subió a su auto y fue directo a casa. Sin pensar en más entró a la habitación de Candy. Verla en su cama y dormida le devolvió la tranquilidad a Terry. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a la cama para ver más de cerca a Candy, no pudo resistir las ganas de acariciarle el rostro y en ese momento Candy empezó a moverse y despertar.

-Candy...

-Mmmm. -Candy seguía soñolienta.

-Preciosa despierta. -Terry la beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué... Qué hora es? Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Candy déjame explicarte lo que pasó.

-No me interesa oír tus explicaciones y por favor vete.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa y será mejor que regreses junto a tu novia... A mi déjame en paz.

-Candy yo no sabía que Natasha iría al bar... Derek la invito sin decirme nada.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te creeré?.

-Con un demonio! Candy es verdad tienes que creerme.

-Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte. ¿Y tu que hacías tu con tu amiguito Anthony?.

-Por si no lo recuerdas habíamos quedado en que hablaría con Anthony para que no se hiciera más ilusiones conmigo.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?.

-No.

-Eso quiere decir que Anthony si te importa.

-Anthony no es un mentiroso como tu. -Terry se puso de pié.

-Bien en ese caso quédate con tu Anthony.

-Perfecto y tu regresa junto a tu Natasha y a mi déjame en paz... Busca a otra tonta cómo yo para que caiga en tus juegos. -Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Eso es lo qué piensas de mi?.

-Tu mejor que yo sabés lo que eres.

Terry no dijo más y salió de la habitación dejando a Candy molesta y con muchas ganas de gritarle de todo.

Continuará...

_**Hola chicas les dejó un saludito rápido. Gracias por seguir la historia bendiciones y que bueno que no las aburrí con el capítulo anterior... Bendiciones nos leemos mañana.**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**_

_**1997, Iris Adriana, Rose Grandchester, norma Rodríguez, Laura GrandChester, vero, LizCarter, marielos81, Maria De Jesus L H, dulce lu, luz Rico, dulce maria.**_

_**normis rosas: Hola me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y para nada me ofende tu comentario al contrarió sus comentarios me sirven de mucho así me guió en lo que ustedes quieren leer para el próximo capítulo. Y en el capítulo pasado casi no hubo romanticismo puesto que Terry aún estaba confundido pero ya para el próximo capítulo tendremos a un Terry súper romántico. Saludos y mil gracias por comentar un beso.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Por la mañana Candy andaba cómo si nada pasaba. Ayudo a Maty con el desayuno y cómo siempre se encargo de lavar los platos, Dorothy estaba haciendo la lista para la comida que harían ese día puesto que muy pronto llegarían los invitados del Duque.

-Vaya que son muchas cosas!.

-Así es Candy... Esta lista es interminable.

-Bueno iré a buscar a Maty para que edward nos llevé a comprar prácticamente todo el mercado. -Las dos se echaron a reír.

-Candy ¿Podrías llevar el desayuno a mi recámara?.

-Lo siento joven Grandchester pero en esté momento estoy apuntó de salir. Dorothy ¿Podrías encargarte tu? Por favor. Claro siempre y cuándo al joven no le importe.

-Gracias Dorothy. Estaré esperando en mi recámara.

Sin decir más Candy guardo la lista del mercado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de la casa. Terry dio media vuelta y regresó a su recámara.

-¿Nos vamos Maty?.

-¿Ya anotaron todo lo que necesitamos?.

-Si, Dorothy se a encargado de eso.

-Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa o la Duquesa pondrá el grito en el cielo.

Al llegar al supermercado buscaron todo lo necesario después de una hora ya estaban de regresó en la villa.

-Richard querido dime ¿Cuál atuendo me quedan mejor?.

-Magalie sabés que soy muy malo en ésto. Elige el que más te guste.

-Pero dime ¿Cuál prefieres el rosa o el rojo?.

-El rojo.-¿Estás seguro?.

-Si.

-Creó que el rojo no me va bien.

-Entonces para que me preguntas!.

-Sólo estaba pidiendo tu opinión querido.

-Magalie tengo tantas cosas que hacer por favor no me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías. -El Duque salió de la recámara.

-Richard regresa no me dejes hablando sola. -Le grito por el pasillo pero él no se detuvo.

Al cabo de unas horas la familia Marlow había llegado a la villa Grandchester.

-Richard amigo que gustó volver a verte.

-El gustó es mío Steven! Ya teníamos muchos meses de no vernos.

-Ya sabés los negocios consumen nuestro tiempo.

-Dímelo a mi... Por fortuna tienes a tu hijo Terrence para que te ayude con los negocios.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Señora Marlow es un gustó enorme verla.

-Gracias por invitarnos a pasar unos días aquí con ustedes.

-Esperó que se sientan cómo en su casa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Pensé que Susana y su amiga vendrían con ustedes!.

-Oh si ellas llegarán pronto. -En ese momento la Duquesa hizo su entrada triunfal.

-Amelia querida tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Muchísimo diría yo mi querida Magalie.

-Steven que gustó volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo Magalie.

Las dos mujeres en si no se soportaban por de los eso de estatus sociales. Steven Marlow era muy bueno para los negocios siempre le había dado a su familia un nivel de vida de gente rica pero tuvo tanto éxito con uno de sus negocios que lo convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos y eso fastidiaba a la Duquesa por lo que no perdía tiempo ni oportunidad para hacerle recordar a Amelia Marlow que a pesar de que su esposo ahora era un hombre importante seguían siendo nada ante sus ojos puesto que ella tenía un título muy importante ante la sociedad y el mundo y ni con toda la fortuna que Steven había logrado alcanzar con sus negocios podrían tener el título de Duques. La Duquesa hizo sonar una campana de porcelana muy fina y Lucia apreció de inmediato en el salón.

-Trae el ten para la señora y para mi. A los caballeros sírveles whiskey.

-Como usted ordene Duquesa. -Para Magalie el hecho de que la llamaran Duquesa frente a Amelia aumentaba aún más su ego.

Las muchachas y Maty estaban muy atareadas en la cocina para terminar a tiempo la comida. Después de un rato todo estaba listo.

-Lucia encárgate de avisarle a los señores que la comida esta lista.

-Si Maty enseguida voy.

-Candy y Dorothy encárguese de poner la mesa.

Minutos más tarde Maty junto a Dorothy y Lucia servían la comida. Candy no podía hacerlo por que no tenía el uniforme que las chicas usaban todos los días. Por lo que decidió ir a su habitación.

-Pero que cansada me siento!. -Candy se estiro y se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos por un instante hasta que el sonido del picaporte de la puerta la hizo abrirlos.

-A partir de ahora le pondré seguro a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?.

-¿Cómo qué de qué? Pues de lo que sucedió anoche.

-Terry enserio no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Candy no te comportes cómo una chiquilla.

-¿Qué no me comporte cómo una chiquilla? Jajaja no me hagas reír Terry.

-Pues esa es la actitud de una chiquilla.

-Pues si, si me comporto cómo una chiquilla... Una chiquilla estúpida que cayó ingenuamente en tus sucias garras... Podrás ser él chico más guapo y asediado por todas las mujeres que sólo te buscan por tu estatus social y el dinero pero al final eso no te servirá de nada y sabés por que... Por que al final siempre te quedaras sólo y así tengas todo el dinero del mundo jamás podrás comprar amor ni mucho menos lograr que tengas sentimientos y sabés por que, por que el amor y sentimiento no se compra en ninguna parte y a ti... A ti te hacen falta ambas cosas.

-Tu no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Entonces dime lo que sientes por mi... ¿Qué significo para ti?.

-Te quiero y eres muy importante en mi vida.

-¿Solamente eso?.

-Candy yo te quiero... Te necesito mucho.

-Pero sólo es eso...

-Mis sentimientos están confundidos Candy... No quiero decir palabras o cosas que no siento... Ni mucho menos quiero lastimarte.

-No lo puedo creer ésto... Ésto simplemente no puede ser... Dices que no quieres lastimarme y justamente es eso lo que estás haciendo... Terry tu inseguridad no te dejá avanzar de dónde estás y simplemente yo no quiero a una persona así a mi lado... Ni siquiera sabés lo que sientes por mi es verdad ésto a pasado demasiado rápido pero yo se perfectamente lo que siento por ti... Y tu... Tua sentimientos están confundidos.

-Candy por favor...

-Candy nada... Y sabés que vete Terry y que te quede claro de una buena vez que no me interesa seguir con esté juego estúpido por que al final la persona que saldrá lastima seré yo si permito que mi amor por ti siga creciendo... Por que yo si siento amor por ti... Y aunque se me haga difícil voy a sacarte de mis pensamientos... Voy a olvidar tus caricias, tus besos y al final solamente serán amargos y penosos recuerdos. -Candy bajo la mirada.

Terry no pudo resistirlo más y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Candy apenas y podía respirar.

-No!... No lo permitiré... No permitiré que me olvides ni mucho menos que nuestros hermosos momentos los conviertas en vagos y dolorosos recuerdos. -Candy luchaba por separarse de Terry. -Perdóname... Perdóname por ser tan idiota y no darte el lugar que te corresponde. -Candy finalmente se soltó del agarré.

-El lugar que me corresponde ¿Y según tu cuál es ese lugar?. El de tu pasatiempo favorito o el de la pobre tonta que se enamora del hijo de su patrón.

-Ninguna de esas tonterías que acabas de decir. -Terry se acercó a Candy y la tomo por los brazos. -Natasha no significa nada para mi. Si, no te niego que fue mi novia pero jamás sentí por ella ésto que siento por ti y al verla otra vez pude comprobarlo. Lo que tuve con ella sólo fue una aventura pasional.

-¿Y cómo garantizas que no estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo?.

-Por que de ser así no estaría aquí suplicando paraque me escuches. Hace unos meses que Natasha y yo terminamos nuestra relación y nunca oye bien Candy nunca le envíe un mensaje de texto ni mucho menos la llame para saber cómo estaba. Si anoche me viste con ella fue porque Derek la invito y tampoco iba a comportarme cómo un patán. En todo caso también yo debería de estar molestó. Vi con cuánta euforia abrazaste a tu amigo Anthony y de como te llevaba hacía el auto... Y que tengo q hacer quedarme callado!.

-Ese abrazó fue por impulso y si me llevó abrazada hasta el auto fue por que bebí un poco y eso casi no se me da por lo que me sentí mal.

-Sea cómo haya sido me ofrecí para traerte devuelta y rechazaste mi propuesta... ¿Creés que si Natasha me importara me abría ofrecido en traerte a casa y dejarla sola en el bar?... No lo creó Candy y más sin embargo llegué corriendo a casa para cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien... Y es con tus reclamos que me encuentro.

-Te agradezco mucho por preocuparte pero créeme Anthony es un buen amigo y él sería incapaz de lastimarme.

-Con eso me dejás muy en claro que él villano aquí soy yo y tu querido Anthony es él héroe... Bien Candy muy bien por ti.

-En ningún momento he dicho eso Terry pero si es lo que piensas adelante, y mientras no pongas en orden tus sentimientos y sepas lo que realmente sientes por mi no me busques más.

-Pero...

-Candy ¿Estás aquí?.

-Si Dorothy.

-Maty te estaba buscando.

-Enseguida voy.

-Te esperamos en la cocina.

-Bien Dorothy ahora mismo voy. -Candy estaba dando la espalda a Terry. -Te suplico que no vuelvas a entrar así a mi habitación... No quiero tener problemas en mi trabajó por malos entendidos.

-Pero Candy...

-Con permiso. -Candy salió de la habitación dejando a Terry con un enorme sentimiento de impotencia.

-Candy tiene razón ¿Con que moral vengo a reclamarle? Cuándo ni siquiera puedo decirle lo que siento por ella... Maldición ¿Por que tengo tanto miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos? Tengo miedo de salir lastimado... Pero soy yo él que lastima a Candy en cambió ella lo único que a hecho es apoyarme y darme su amor y yo... Yo apenas le he podido decir te quiero.

-Susana tu amigo Terry es guapísimo... No puedo creer que tu y él... Bueno ya sabés.

-Eso fue algo que pasó así por así. No fue nada de importancia.

-Pero lo hicieron y es lo que cuenta.

-Lo sé Eliza... Y la verdad me encantaría que volviera a pasar.

-Bueno pues no pierdas oportunidad y verás que puede volver a pasar.

-De eso que no quepa la menor duda. -Las dos muchachas iban de camino a la villa.

-Maty ¿Dónde esta el Duque?.

-En su despacho.

-Es que necesito hablar con él.

-Pues aprovecha ahora que esta sólo.

-Si enseguida voy.

-Adelante.

-Duque de Grandchester necesito hablar con usted.

-Claro señorita White. Cierre la puerta por favor.

-Quería pedirle permiso para salir temprano el próximo sábado... Es que tengo un compromiso muy importante.

-¿El próximo sábado?.

-Si, puedo trabajar hasta después de la comida.

-Esta bien señorita White. -En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Duque de Grandchester. La señorita Marlow y su amiga acaban de llegad.

-Hágalas pasar por favor.

-Duque de Grandchester que gustó verlo. Ella es mi mejor amiga Eliza Leagan.

-Que bueno que hayas podido venir Susana y mucho gustó en conocerla señorita.

-El gustó es mío Duque de Grandchester y gracias por permitirme entrar a su casa.

-No es nada señorita Leagan.

-Señorita White podría traer algo de beber para las señoritas.

-Eh si. ¿Se les ofrece algo en especial?.

-Para mi un te inglés.

-Que sean dos por favor.

-En seguida los traigo. Duque de Grandchester muchas gracias. -El Duque sólo sonrió.

-¿Pasá algo Candy?.

-Ahora si hay casa llena. Acaba de llegar la hija de los señores Marlow junto con otra amiga.

-Vaya que ahora si tendremos trabajó.

-Lo sé Dorothy... Ahora vuelvo les llevare el te. -Candy estaba sirviendo el te cuándo Terry entró al despacho de su padre.

-Papá quiero hablar contigo.

-Terrence primero saluda hijo.

-Susana!.

-Hola Terry. -Susana prácticamente salto de su asiento para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla. -Te presento a mi amiga Eliza.

-Es un gustó conocerla señorita.

-El gustó es mío. -Eliza estaba embobada con Terry. Susana inmediatamente lo tomo del brazo.

-A partir de ahora no me separare de ti Terry... Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar y cosas por recordar. -Susana se mordió el labio y Terry no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Candy quién tenía una sonrisa de incredulidad y sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Si no necesitan nada más yo me retiro.

-Muchas gracias señorita White. -Las muchachas ni se molestaron en mirarla.

-Con permiso. -Terry siguió a Candy con la mirada hasta que ella salió del lugar.

-Dorothy no me siento bien ¿Te molesta si voy un momento a mi habitación?.

-Para nada Candy. Ve y descansa yo le diré a Maty.

-Muchas gracias.

Candy se encerró en su habitación recargo su espalda contra la puerta y al estar en la seguridad de su habitación descargo todo el dolor que tenía acumulado.

-Dorothy ¿Dónde esta Candy? Necesito entregarle algo.

-En su habitación me dijo que se sentía mal y que iría a descansar un momento.

-Muchas gracias.

Terry llamo a la puerta pero nadie respondió, decidió llamarle por teléfono pero el celular de Candy sonaba dentro de la habitación. Por lo que decidió volver a llamar a la puerta. Pero nada no obtuvo respuesta. Terry quería abrir la puerta pero Candy le había pedido que no lo hiciera más y respetaría lo que ella le había pedido.

-Será mejor que la dejé sola o empeorare la situación... Candy. -Terry acarició la puerta para luego acercarse a ella y decir: -Perdóname Candy... Por favor perdóname por causarte daño. -Al oír estás palabras de la boca de Terry Candy se hecho a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Terry... -Candy se abrazó a la almohada.

Terry regresó a su recámara prácticamente a hurtadillas para no toparse con Susana.

-Soy un idiota... Me duele tanto ver a Candy así por mi culpa... Tengo que aclarar esta situación... Tengo que decirle a Candy lo que siento por ella. Pero por ahora será mejor que le de tiempo.

La semana transcurrió cómo cualquier otra siempre con la rutina diaria. Por la mañana salía a correr y daba las clases a los hijos del Duque luego se metía en la cocina para ayudar a Maty y a las chicas con la comida. Siempre trataba la manera de estar ocupada y entretenida en cualquier cosa. Terry por su parte no se había acercado a Candy y había decidido pasar unos días con Derek para no empeorar la situación con Candy ya que era imposible quitarse a Susana y a Eliza de encima.

-Nunca imaginé verte así por una chica Terry... Mucho menos por ella... Por Candy.

-Yo tampoco me esperaba ésto... Pero si me duele mucho estar pasando por ésto... La extraño mucho.

-Si la extrañas tanto habla con ella. Explícale lo que pasó.

-Ya lo he hecho pero no me creyó y tampoco quiero agobiarla no desesperarla por insistir tanto... Aparte la llegada de Susana término de estropear todo.

-¿Y si tuviste algo con ella?.

-Si pero fue sin pensar fuimos a tomar unas copas luego fuimos a mi departamento el alcohol hizo de las suyas y pasó lo que pasó. Desde entonces no he tenido ningún acercamiento con ella. Si hablamos por teléfono pero jamás tocamos ese tema ni acláranos nada de lo que pasó... Simplemente pasó y ya.

-Entonces no tienes por que preocuparte. Ya a pasado mucho tiempo y será mejor que hables con Candy ahora mismo.

-Tienes razón amigo tengo que hablar con ella.

-Sabés que ésto para mi aún es una gran sorpresa pero cuantas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Candy es la mujer de mi vida... De eso no hay duda.

-Siendo así ve con ella y exprésale todo lo que sientes.

Sin perder tiempo Terry salió de casa de Derek compro una rosa y fue directo a la villa.

-Maty ¿Dónde esta Candy?.

-Se acaba de ir hijo.

-¿Qué?. -Terry abrió los ojos cómo platos.

-Dijo que tenía que asistir a un evento muy importante de uno de sus amigos.

-Anthony!.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Ese es el nombre del amigo de Candy. ¿Lo conocés?.

-Digamos que si. Muchas gracias Maty.

Terry fue hasta la habitación de Candy dejó la rosa sobre la cama y se refugio en su recámara pensando en que Anthony ahora era el que estaba junto a Candy y no él.

Continuará...

_**Hola guapas les dejó un saludito rapidito... Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ;( pero no podía dejar de publicar esté capítulo. Esperó que les guste y muchas, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos seguimos leyendo un besote enorme para cada una de ustedes. Hasta mañana si Dios quiere... Bendiciones! **_


	15. Chapter 15

Candy estaba en casa de Patty puesto que irían juntas a la inauguración de la galería, se encontrarían con los muchachos en el lugar.

-Candy ¿Te pasá algo? Te he notado un poco triste.

-No es nada Patty.

-Sabés que puedes confiar en mi.

-Tienes razón Patty a ti no puedo mentirte.

-Dime que sucede.

-Es Terry.

-¿Grandchester?.

-Si... Verás él y yo... Patty... Él y yo... Tuvimos una corta relación.

-Que!. -Patty estaba impresionada.

-Y ahora todo término. -Candy bajo la mirada para que Patty no pudiera ver que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Candy te advertí que Terry era un don Juan.

-Lo sé pero conmigo fue tan tierno... Lo sentí tan sincero.

-Tan sincero que ahora a terminado lo de ustedes. Candy lo de detallista y seductor se le da muy bien. A Terrence Grandchester se le han conocidos romances por montones. -Candy se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. -¿Candy no me digas que tu y él?.

-Si, si tuvimos relaciones.

-¿Pero no estás embarazada?.

-Claro que no, Terry siempre se cuidaba... Soy una tonta... Me siento tan mal por haber creído en él.

-Te lo dije Candy ¿Pero qué pasó?.

-Tuvimos nuestras indiferencias... Bueno la verdad es que Terry esta confundido y no sabe que es lo que siente por mi...

-Candy!.

-No te preocupes lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay más... Lo único que me quedá es seguir adelante, pasar esté capítulo de mi vida y tomarlo como otra experiencia y lección de vida.

-Anthony!.

-¿Qué?.

-Anthony quería pedirte ser su novia.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Candy ¿No te has dado cuenta que Anthony gusta mucho de tu?.

-Sabía que le atraía, pero de ahí a que me pudiera ser su novia no.

-Si lo rechazas vas a romperle el corazón.

-Pero no puedo mentir... Quiero mucho a Anthony pero como un buen amigo y después de lo que pase con Terry no estoy preparada para tener una relación.

-Te lastimo mucho ¿No es así?.

-Si Patty, la verdad es que pensé que sería distinto... Es que prácticamente yo conocí la otra personalidad de Terry. A un chico tierno, amable, cariñoso y atento.

-Candy no tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte... Pero dudo mucho que los padres de Terry aceptarán una relación entre tu y su hijo primogénito, hasta dónde sé Terrence es el orgullo del Duque de Grandchester.

-Ya había pensado en ello y es por eso que creó que ésto fue lo mejor. -Candy volteó a ver a su amiga con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho Candy. -Patty la abrazó.

-Discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes.

-No te preocupes... Pero de ahora en adelante me contaras todo.

-Te prometo que lo haré.

-Quién me preocupa ahora es Anthony, estaba tan ilusionado.

-Patty no quiero arruinar esta noche que es tan importante para él. Por favor convéncelo para que no me diga nada. Yo hablaré con él mañana.

-Esta bien Candy, yo me encargo de eso.

Terry estaba en su recámara pensando en la manera de disculparse con Candy. Sabía que Candy podía no creerle pero haría él intentó de convencerla.

-Susana estoy muy segura que Terry esta evitándote.

-¿Por qué lo dices Eliza?.

-Casi no a pasado en la villa y cada vez que lo llamas para invitarlo a salir, siempre te pone cualquier excusa para no acompañarte.

-No lo creó quizá sea por la presión del Duque para que aprenda como es el ámbito de los negocios.

-A mi me parece que no es por eso. Te aseguro que es por que no quiere verte.

-No tendría por que, nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho.

-Claro que no querida. Ustedes dejaron de ser amigos desde que pasó lo que pasó entre ustedes.

-Eliza habíamos tomado mucho, Terry ya ni lo recuerda.

-Él no pero tu, tu lo recuerdas a la perfección y por la forma en que te brillan los ojos cada vez que lo recuerdas puedo jurar que te encantó.

-No puedo mentir Eliza y oye muy bien jamás, jamás había estado con un chico tan apasionado, ardiente, buen amante y complaciente... Terry... Terry simplemente es perfecto.

-Pero cuéntame todo, siempre me dices que pasó cuándo estaban ebrios pero no me das los por menores de como pasó todo.

-Eso pasó cuándo Terry viajo a New York, lo encontré de casualidad en un club junto con unos amigos. Yo había ido con unas amigas y me estaba quedando con ellas pero ellas tenían que irse por lo que me quede junto a Terry en el club. Entrada la madrugada fuimos a su departamento, Terry me llevaría por la tarde al departamento de mis amigas yo iba a quedarme en la habitación de Terry, al intentar cambiarme de ropa no pude bajar el cierre de mi vestido, le pedí ayuda a Terry y solo eso vasto para que la lujuria y la pasión se reflejará en los ojos de Terry... Y el resto de la historia ya la conocés.

-¿Y qué pasó después?.

-Al despertar Terry ya no estaba junto a mi, fui a la sala de estar y él estaba recostado en el sofá. No hablamos nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros, solo se limito a decir que me cambiará de ropa para llevarme con mis amigas y desde entonces no nos habíamos visto hasta ahora.

-Lo ves es por eso que te digo que él te esta evitando.

-Pueda que tengas razón... Pero no entiendo por que lo hace.

-Eso es muy fácil mi querida Susana! Eso lo hace por que le gustas pero no lo quiere admitir.

-¿Tu creés eso Eliza?.

-Claro Susana y yo voy a ayudarte para que Terry te declare su amor.

-En serio harás eso Eliza!.

-Si y ya verás que pronto estarás con Terry.

Candy, Patty y Stear estaban llegando al edificio dónde se llevaría acabo él evento.

-Patty estoy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Candy todo estará bien.

-Hermosas señoritas. -Stear les ofreció un brazo a cada una.

Al entrar al lugar todo era hermoso, habían muchas personas entrando a la galería. Antes de la exposición de los cuadros y pinturas todos estaban entrando a un salón dónde Anthony daría una pequeña charla, explicación y agradecimiento.

-Patty ¿Hablaste con Anthony ahora?.

-Hable con él ayer por la tarde.

-¿Y cómo estaba?.

-Muy feliz por lograr una de las metas más importantes en su vida.

-Me alegro tanto por él.

Después de un momento las luces principales se apagaron dejando unas luces muy tenues encendidas en ese momento Anthony apareció con una amplía y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro al verlo todos lo ahí presentes aplaudieron al verlo. Anthony continuó con su discurso y la explicación de por que ese proyecto era muy importante para él. Todo fue tan emotivo que Candy no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar.

-Anthony por que no me fijé antes en ti... Tu vales tanto cómo persona, tus sentimientos son puros y nobles... Pero no puedo verte más que cómo un amigo.

Después de la presentación y el discurso las puertas del salón se abrieron para que los invitados recorrieran el lugar y pudieran apreciar las pinturas. Los invitados de Anthony se acercaban a él para fotografiarse, hacerle preguntas y felicitarlo por sus logros. Después de recorrer toda la galería había llegado el momento de la cena, Candy se sentía un poco aliviada ya que Anthony estaba muy ocupado y apenas se había podido acercar a ellos para saludarlos. Después de un par de horas los chicos se despidieron de Anthony.

-Discúlpenme por no estar mucho tiempo con ustedes pero ya vieron que apenas y me he sentado unos minutos.

-No te apures amigo y muchas felicidades. -Stear lo abrazó.

-Gracias amigo.

-Felicidades Anthony.

-Gracias Patty.

-Anthony muchas felicidades me alegro tanto por ti.

-Gracias Candy. Quería hablar contigo pero se a hecho imposible.

-Si puedes mañana podemos ir a comer. Me quedare en casa de Patty.

-Perfecto yo te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Esta bien. -Candy le sonrió.

En la villa Grandchester Terry seguía en vela esperando la llegada de Candy pero al ver que ya era tarde supo que no llegaría hasta el día de mañana. Resignado se recostó en su cama para descansar un momento.

Al día siguiente Candy esperaba por la llamada de Anthony.

-¿Estás nerviosa Candy?.

-Si Patty y mucho pero es ahora que tengo que hablar con Anthony. -El celular de Candy empezó a sonar.

-Hola Anthony... Si... Si... Entiendo... Esta bien... Hablamos luego... Bye.

-¿Qué pasó?.

-Tiene pendientes que resolver... Patty ¿Cómo voy a resolver ésto? No quiero que Anthony se siga ilusionando con el pasar de los días.

-Pronto podrás hablar con el Candy no te preocupes.

-Hasta que no hable con él no estaré tranquila.

-Verás que Anthony lo entenderá él es muy maduro y sabrá cómo tomar las cosas. Ven vamos a comer.

-Gracias por estar conmigo justo ahora Patty.

-No tienda nada que agradecer sabés que siempre estaré contigo.

Durante la comida Candy permaneció muy cayada. Por la tarde Patty llevó a Candy de regresó a la villa.

-Gracias por traerme Patty.

-No es nada Candy ¿Prométeme que estarás bien?.

-Te lo prometo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes estar bajo el mismo techo que Terry.

-Por suerte entendió cuándo le dije que no se acercara más a mi, apenas lo he visto un par de veces.

-Ánimos amiga pronto pasará todo ésto ya lo verás.

-Tienes razón. Bueno me voy tengo que preparar las clases para mañana.

-Hablamos luego Candy.

Candy bajo del auto y camino hasta la casa vio que el auto de Terry estaba estacionado en el garage por lo que él estaba en la casa. Entró a la casa y fue directo a su habitación al abrir la puerta vio la rosa sobre su cama y una nota, cerró la puerta tras de si y tomo la nota en sus manos.

_**No encuentro la manera de decirte todo lo que siento por ti... He respetado tu decisión al no acercarme a ti pero es importante que sepas ésto...**_

_**No me preguntes como fue que me paso pero de ti me fui enamorando no me preguntes yo no se, pero un día el destino te puso en mi camino y cupido golpeo mi corazón fuerte. **_

_**Que se mueran de celos Romeo y Julieta porquenuestra historia será eterna, Princesa. Princesa tu pones mi mundo de cabeza,llegaste a curar todas mis tristezas, cada minuto me enamoro más de ti, Princesa, como decirte que cuando me besas llevas mis sueños hasta otro planeta,cada minuto me enamoro más de ti.**_

_**Yo creo en el amor desde que te conocí justo cuando pensaba que eso no era para mi. cuando morían mis esperanzas, cuando mis fuerzas se agotaban y llegaste tu, Mi angel, Mi Princesa. **_

_**Hoy escribo ésto para ti desde el fondo de mi corazón pues no se como explicar esto que llaman amor y que a mi vida llego cuando te vi, te adueñaste de mis sueños tu me hiciste sentir lo que no había sentido, y hoy que estas aquí no voy a dejarte ir... Eres muy importante en mi vida princesa, te extraño tanto perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado por favor perdóname... Candy te quiero, te quiero tanto que se me hace imposible estar sin ti. Esta a sido la manera más dura para darme cuenta de lo que eres y significas en mi vida.**_

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas justo cuándo iba a buscar a Terry vio que salió junto a Susana y Eliza. Candy corrió y salió por la puerta trasera para ver cómo Terry ayudaba a Susana a subir al auto para luego marcharse. Regresó a su habitación se recostó en la cama, tomo la nota y la rosa en sus manos y se quedo ahí contemplando lo que Terry le había dejado la noche anterior.

-Muchas gracias por traernos al centro comercial Terry.

-No es nada.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras?.

-No gracias, tengo muchas que hacer.

-Vamos solo será un par de horas.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, será en otra ocasión.

-Bien. -Susana bajo del auto muy molesta por que Terry había negado su invitación.

-Muchas gracias Terry. -Terry solo le sonrió a Eliza.

-No puedo creer que volvió a negarse.

-Cálmate Susana verás que pronto cambiará todo.

-Eso esperó.

Las dos muchachas entraron al centro comercial dónde la señora Marlow esperaba por ellas.

-Que bueno que llegan.

-Mamá pensé que estarías junto a la Duquesa.

-Esa mal educada solo me trajo y me dejó aquí dizque por que es muy reconocida y estos lugares no son frecuentados por ella.

-No puedo creer que te haya dejado aquí sola.

-Pues si lo hizo.

-¿Y ahora cómo vamos a regresar a la villa?.

-No te preocupes por eso por que Magalie dijo que enviaría al chofer por mi por lo menos no me dejó botada del todo en esté lugar.

Terry fue a casa de su amigo Derek necesitaba distraerse un momento y que mejor compañía que la de su ocurrente amigo.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías.

-Lo siento amigo pero me ofrecí para llevar a Susana y a su amiga al centro comercial.

-Pensé que habían rentando un auto.

-Si pero no conocen esta zona.

-Diles que existe el GPS... Jajajajaja.

-Contigo no se puede Derek.

-Estoy hablando en serio pero dime ¿Ya has hablado con Candy?.

-No aún no.

-¿Qué a pasado?.

-Ayer tuvo un compromiso y se quedo a dormir con una amiga.

-Si no has hablado con ella por algo será.

-No digas eso Derek, sabés que Candy es muy importante para mi.

-Entonces habla con ella Terry... Dejá de ser tan inseguro y dile todo abre tu corazón con ella.

-Oye no sabía que eras tan buen consejero en cuestiones del amor!.

-Por los amigos nos convertimos en lo que sea con tal de ayudarlos.

-Muchas gracias Derek.

-No tienes por que amigo.

Por la noche Candy ya estaba metida en la cama deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Terry entrará a su habitación, sabía que era muy probable que lo hiciera pero también sabía que existía la posibilidad de que no llegará ya que Terry había cumplido con no volver a entrar a su habitación cómo antes lo hacía. Candy no aguanto más y se paro de la cama, buscó su celular y marco el numero de Terry y para su mala suerte estaba apagado por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo a la recámara era muy arriesgado lo que estaba apuntó de hacer pero necesitaba hablar con él. Salió de su habitación con mucho cuidado y camino escalera arriba, llegó a la recámara de Terry y al intentar abrir la puerta esta estaba cerrada con seguro. Con mucha desilusión Candy dio media vuelta para marcharse y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Candy!. -Ella se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos pensando en que hacer cuándo repentinamente Terry la jaló por el brazo para que entrará.

-Terry... Yo... Yo... -Llamaron a la puerta.

-Terry ¿Estás despierto? Soy Susana necesito preguntarte algo.

-Ven escondete en el clóset. -El clóset de la recámara de Terry era muy espacioso.

-¿Y si me encuentra?.

-No te preocupes no lo hará. -Terry le sonrió y salió del clóset.

-Escuché cuándo cerraste la puerta de tu recámara y deduje que aún no te habías dormido.

-Si, salí a buscar agua pero dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.

-¿Por qué has estado evitándome en los últimos días?.

-No es eso es solo que he estado muy ocupado.

-Pero casi no te he visto y tu no eras así... Tu sabés después de aquella noche en tu departamento has cambiado conmigo.

-Susana esté no es el momento para hablar de eso.

-¿Por qué no? Desde que pasó lo que pasó no hemos hablado de eso.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Simplemente pasó... Estábamos muy tomados y bueno las cosas se dieron pero hasta ahí.

-Si pero yo quiero que seamos los amigos que siempre fuimos, no me gusta que estés distante... Eso... Eso me lastima.

-Susana tengo mucho sueño, podemos hablar de eso mañana.

-Pero Terry para mi es importante sabés que te quiero mucho y es por eso que me preocupa tu actitud conmigo.

-No es eso Susana es solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y aparte casi todo mi tiempo lo pasó con mi papá.

-Entonces hablaremos mañana con mucha más calma.

-Si podemos hablar durante el desayuno o la comida.

-Mejor comamos fuera.

-No te prometo nada por que no sé si mi papá necesitará que lo acompañe a sus importantes reuniones.

-Al menos dime que lo intentaras.

-Si lo haré.

-Oh Terrence que bueno que aún no te has dormido necesito mostrarte algo.

-Papá tengo mucho sueño puedes mostrármelo mañana.

-Lo siento pero tiene que ser ahora, te esperó en el despacho. -El Duque siguió caminando por el pasillo.

-Bueno entonces mañana hablamos con más calma.

-Esta bien. -Terry entró a su recámara y cerró la puerta. -Ya puedes salir.

-Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Por qué?.

-Tu padre te espera y no quiero que venga a buscarte y me vea aquí.

-¿Podemos hablar mañana?.

-No lo creó puesto que estarás muy ocupado con tu amiga Susana y la verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Por favor.

-Yo te buscare.

-Esta bien pero no lo olvides.

-No lo haré... Por cierto muchas gracias por la rosa.

-Me alegro que te haya justado y ¿Viste la nota?.

-Si y de eso hablaremos después. Buenas noches.

-Será mejor que salga yo primero para ver que no haya nadie en el pasillo.

-Gracias.

Candy entró a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Terrence mañana viajarás a Londres.

-¿Qué?.

-Necesito que vayas a supervisar unos negocios.

-Papá sabés que no aceptare, así es que no pierdas tu tiempo.

-Ya esta decidido. Mañana te quiero despierto muy temprano.

-Pero...

-Pero nada!. Esta conversación término.

Por la mañana Candy salió a correr cómo todos los días al dar la vuelta por el lago Terry la intercepto.

-Candy!.

-Aaahhh! Que susto.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Tengo que viajar a Londres.

-¿Ahora?.

-Si, pero regresaré en un par de días. No quería irme sin hablar contigo... Candy te quiero me perdonas por lo que sucedió.

-Si Terry... Pero no estoy segura de continuar con lo que teníamos.

-¿Por qué?.

-Terry ésto... Ésto es demasiado arriesgado si alguien nos descubre la única que saldrá perdiendo seré yo.

-No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo... Solo te pido que lo pienses muy bien.

-Terry...

-Candy prométeme que lo vas a pensar. -Terry se acercó a Candy y le acarició el rostro.

-Lo prometo pe... Pero será mejor que vayas a la villa... Tu padre te estaré buscando.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho.

-Cúidate mucho.

-Si lo haré. -Terry se acercó lentamente al rostro de Candy y la beso

Un par de ojos observaban la escena tan amorosa que estaban protagonizando Candy y Terry.

Continuará...

_**Hola chicas! Esperó que todas estén bien. Lo siento mucho pero me fue imposible actualizar durante los últimos días... Pero, pero ya estoy devuelta esperó que les guste esté capítulo. Bendiciones.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Candy regresó a la villa después de una hora. Terry ya se había marchado a Londres junto al Duque de Grandchester después de todo decidió viajar junto a su hijo.

-Tengo una hora exacta para arreglarme y estar lista para dar las clases.

Después de dar las clases a los hijos del Duque Candy se metió a la cocina para ayudar a Maty con la comida. Lucia y Dorothy se estaban encargando de arreglar las recámara y cambiar las sabanas.

-Ahora vuelvo Candy les llevare el te a las señoras.

-Esta bien Maty.

-Candy necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime Lucia.

-El hecho que estés teniendo un tomase con el hijo del Duque no quiere decir vas hacer lo que quieras en esta casa. -Candy palideció de inmediato.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-No te hagas la tonta... Sabés perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Ya decía yo que tus salidas a cuál quiero hora de esta casa no era así por así.

-Lo siento Lucia pero no sé de dónde has sacado semejante barbaridad.

-Los vi ahora por la mañana mientras se despedían.

-¿Qué?. -Candy sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla.

-¿Vas a negarlo?.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones de mi vida privada Lucia.

-Entonces quiero ver la cara de los patrones cuándo se enteren que su prestigioso hijo tienes amorillos con una vil sirvienta.

-No te atreverías.

-Ponme a prueba.

-Para que te lo sepas entre el joven Grandchester y yo no hay absolutamente nada y su vas con el chisme será tu palabra contra la mía total no tienes pruebas y todos aquí sabemos que yo no te caigo bien y quién lleva las de perder aquí eres tu... Así es que piénsalo muy bien por que no creó que a los patrones les agrade que el nombre de su hijo ande en chismes sin fundamentos.

-Te dientes muy segura por que sabés que tienes el apoyo del joven Grandchester ¿No es así?.

-Piensa lo que quieras! Pero ya lo sabés la que quedara cómo chismosa áreas tu. -Candy salió de la cocina y se metió a su habitación.

-Ésto no se quedara así...

Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ni ella misma entendía de dónde había sacado las palabras que le había dicho a Lucia.

**{Y si Lucia nos delata... Me correrán de mi trabajó y apenas he llegado aquí... Aún no he reunido el dinero suficiente y otro trabajó con tan buena paga cómo esta no lo podré encontrar tan fácilmente... Sabía que ésto pasaría... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Pasá ésto justo ahora...}**

Candy reunió todo el valor que tenía y salió de su habitación cómo si nada pasaba Lucia aún estaba en la cocina.

-¿Ya le pusiste queja a tu noviecito?.

-¿Novio? ¿Candy ya tienes novio?.

-No Maty cómo creés. Lucia no tengo idea de dónde has sacado eso yo estoy aquí para trabajar. -Candy le sonrió. -Para tener una relación requiere de mucha atención y tiempo y eso es lo que menos tengo, así es que no eso es imposible.

Lucia no dijo más y salió de la cocina.

-Anda Candy dime quién es el afortunado.

-En serio no es nadie Maty.

-La sonrisa te delata aparte te he visto muy contenta por días y muy tristes otros días y cuándo sufrimos esos cambios de ánimos es por que alguien los provoca en nosotros y eso es el amor.

Candy sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Maty antes de que ella la descubriera, sabía que podía confiar en ella pero no podía tomar una decisión sin antes consultarlo con Terry.

-Esta bien te lo diré... Estoy conociendo a un chico pero solo somos amigos nada más, Lucia piensa que es mi novio por que me a encontrado hablando con el por teléfono y pues ya sabés sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-¿De casualidad conozco a ese chico?. -Maty la vio con ojitos de picardía, Candy sabía que lo decía por terry lo cuál la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

-No, no lo conocés.

-A mi se me hace que si lo conozco muy bien.

-Su nombre es Anthony. _{Qué es lo que acabas de hacer Candy}._ -Ya era muy tarde para cuestionarse.

-Pues si tienes razón por que no sé quién es el afortunado.

-Solo hablamos y nada más él... Él solo es un buen amigo.

-Bueno esperó conocer a tu amigo algún día.

-Eh si, si verás que si.

Candy le dio la espalda y continuó picando unos vegetales. Maty podía notar el nerviosismo de Candy por lo que ya no toco el tema. Por la tarde Candy salió un momento al jardín y al revisar su teléfono tenía dos mensajes de texto y dos llamadas pérdidas.

_**"Hola Candy te llamaba para decirte que le estoy preparando una fiesta sorpresa a Patty en el club... No puedes faltar. Cuándo tengas tiempo llamame ya que necesito mucho de tu ayuda"**_

_**"Hola princesa solo quiero que sepas que pienso en ti a cada minuto y eso hace que te extrañe mucho más... Esperó que tu también me extrañes tanto cómo yo a ti"**_

Candy sonrió al terminar de leer el mensaje de texto que Terry le había enviado no contestó por que sabía que era demasiado arriesgado puesto que el mensaje lo había enviado un par de horas atrás por lo que llamo a Stear para ver en que lo podía ayudar.

-Querido deberíamos de regresar a Estados Unidos, la verdad es que no me gusta estar aquí.

-Sabés muy bien que quiero proponerle un negocio muy importante a Richard y sin haberlo hecho no nos podemos ir.

-No soportó a la engreída de Magalie ya me tiene harta con sus aires de aristocracia he ínfulas de madan... Es una una corriente y vulgar mujer aparte con esos atuendos que usa de que sirve que sean los más caros y finos de Europa si la hacen ver cómo una bola de goma de mascar o un tomate mutante.

-A ustedes las mujeres les gusta complicarse la vida.

-Sabés lo que es que esa mujer te humille a cada instante... Si convivirás un poco más con esa mujer terminarías por ahorcarla si es que las manos te alcanzan para rodearle el cuello.

-No le hagas caso mujer... Simplemente ignórala. Cuándo le haga mi propuesta a Richard nos marcharemos de aquí.

-Esperó que eso sea pronto.

-Verás que si.

La señora Marlow no dejaba de pensar en alguna idea para fastidiar a Magalie y hacerla pasar un tremendo coraje.

**{Tengo la idea perfecta y tu hijita mía vas a tener que ayudarme}**__-La señora Marlow buscó su teléfono celular y llamo a Susana de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?.

-Susana tienes qué conquistar a Terrence a cómo de lugar.

-¿Y ahora por qué me propones ésto?.

-Quiero fastidiar a Magalie y el hacerla pensar que emparentaremos con ella la hará morir de coraje.

-¿Qué te hizo ahora?.

-Me hizo quedar en ridículo frente a sus amistades.

-Mamá pero quién te manda a salir con ella.

-Las amistades de Magalie vinieron aquí y la sínica me invito a quedarme para luego humillarme... No la soportó.

-No te preocupes yo voy ayudarte. Además ya había pensado en ello.

-¿En conquistar a Terry?.

-Claro! Tu déjemelo a mi mamá.

Los días pasaban y las cosas con las dos mujeres no iban para nada bien, siempre tenían sus roces y una que otra indirecta. Susana y Eliza esperaban a la llegada de Terry para dar inició a sus planes. Mientras Candy no prestaba atención a los comentarios mal intencionados de Lucia. El viernes por la tarde se dio una escapada al club para ver cómo estaba quedando la sorpresa para Patty.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Candy de no ser por ti nada de ésto se me habría ocurrido.

-Patty es cómo mi hermana y me gusta verla feliz.

-Solo esperó que no sepa nada de ésto.

-Te aseguro que no sabe nada por que de ser así ya me abría llamado para preguntar.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Stear ¿Has hablado con Anthony?.

-Apenas hable con él ayer por la noche, tiene la agenda muy apretada por lo de sus pinturas al parecer le fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y por lo que entendí pronto llevará sus pinturas a París.

-Con razón no contestaba a mis llamadas he tratado de comunicarme con él pero a sido imposible.

-Mañana lo verás por que prometió venir a la fiesta de Patty.

-Lo llamaré ahora para recordarle.

-Esta bien Candy te lo encargo mucho.

El sábado por la mañana Candy ayudo a Dorothy con el que hacer mientras Lucia ayudaba a Maty en la cocina.

-Candy ¿Puedes cambiar las sabanas de la cama del joven Grandchester?.

-Por supuesto.

-Yo cambiare la de esta recámara.

Candy entró a la recámara de Terry y respiro tan profundo cómo sus pulmones se lo permitieron absorbiendo el aroma de Terry haciendo que la piel se le erizara. Sonriente y con mucho cuidado abrazó una de las almohadas estar en esa recámara le traía hermosos recuerdos. Término de cambiar las sabanas y el cobertor de la cama dejando todo perfectamente acomodado a esperas de que Terry llegará y pudiera descansar sobre esas sabanas. Candy salió de la recámara y se dirigió a la de Susana, la recámara que ocupaba Susana estaba muy desordenada había ropa revuelta en el piso y el clóset parecía cómo si un tornado lo había azotado con fuerza.

**{Para ser una señorita de alta sociedad es muy desordenada}.** Pensó Candy y continuó con su labor. Al terminar de recoger la ropa y acomodarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia vio que un papel cayó de uno de los bolsillos de alguna de las prendas, Candy lo recogió y vio que era una fotografía de Terry estaba un poco arrugada puesto que había estado en uno de los bolsillos, Candy la observo con atención admirando lo guapo que Terry se veía en la fotografía pensando en que Susana no recordaría en dónde había dejado la fotografía la guardo cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su delantal, salió de la recámara y continuó su labor de limpieza. En ese momento recordó que tenía que hablarle a Patty para pedirle que fueran al club. Corrió escalera abajo y buscó su teléfono celular para llamarle a su amiga, Candy actuó cómo si nada pasaba ni siquiera felicito a Patty por su cumpleaños se sentía culpable por ello pero si lo hacía Patty sospecharía.

-Anda Patty por favor vayamos al club necesito distraerme esta semana a sido demasiado estresante... Por favor... Anthony irá y así me darás mucho más valor y seguridad para hablar con él... Anda di que si... Si!... Gracias amiga eres la mejor del mundo... A las siete llegaré a tu casa para ponernos más hermosas de lo que ya somos... Esta bien hasta la noche.

Candy le envío un mensaje a Stear para hacerle saber que Patty había aceptado ir al club.

-Bueno... Hola Anthony... ¿Si irás al club esta noche?... Entiendo que tengas que marcharte rápido pero con que nos acompañes un momento estará bien... Si... Si Patty y yo nos iremos juntas y por lo que más quieras no vayas a felicitar a Patty ya que es una sorpresa y queremos hacerle pensar que solo Stear a recordado que ahora es su cumpleaños... Bien nos vemos en el club... Anthony... Anthony recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente y no puede pasar de ahora en la noche... Esta bien... Bye.

-¿Hablando con tu amigo Candy?.

-Si hoy por la noche festejaremos el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga Patty y se lo estoy recordando para que no falté.

-Recuerdo que también me emocionaba mucho cuándo el padre de mis hijos llegaba a visitarme... Aaww el amor es uno de los sentimientos más hermosos.

-Si Maty tienes razón. -Los ojos de Candy brillaban al recordar a Terry. Obviamente Maty suponía que era por Anthony.

-¿Y adónde iran a festejar?.

-Al club de Stear, Stear es el novio de Patty y a sido él quién organizo la fiesta. Muero por ver la cara de Patty. -Candy río cómo una niña pequeña.

Por la noche Candy fue a casa de Patty no quedaba tan retirado pero si tenía que caminar por varios minutos para llegar hasta la casa.

-Hola Candy ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo habría ido por ti.

-Hoy por la mañana no salí a correr y mi cuerpo me pedía qué caminara un poco.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre eso!.

-Y bien ¿Qué ropa vas a ponerte?.

Candy ayudo a Patty a elegir la ropa para esa noche querido que su amiga se viera hermosa. Patty estaba un poco triste puesto que solo Stear, sus padres y unos cuantos amigos la había felicitado. A las diez de la noche las chicas llegaron al club, al entrar todo estaba cómo de costumbre. Anthony, Archie y Annie ya estaban esperando por ellas. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los amigos de Patty, ellas pensaba que era pura coincidencia.

-¿Dónde esta Stear?.

-No lo sé cuñada creó que aún no a llegado.

-Pero me dijo que estaría desde temprano aquí.

-Tranquila Patty verás que pronto vendrá. -Ellas solo asintió.

-Que bueno que hayas podido venir Anthony.

-No podía faltar aparte de ser una noche especial, querido verte ya extrañaba ver tu rostro.

-Anthony es de eso que tenemos que hablar... Verás yo te quiero cómo amigo.

-Lo sé pero tendré paciencia y sé que llegaré a conquistarte.

-No, Anthony... Lo que sucede es que yo...

-Mirá ahí viene Stear. -Candy no pudo terminar de hablar.

-Hola amor!.

-Pensé que estabas desde temprano aquí.

-Si lo que sucedió es que me entretuve hablando con el DJ.

Candy se fue alejando del grupo para llegar hasta el DJ para decirle que ya era hora. Le bajo un poco de volumen a la música y empezó hablar.

_(Muy buenas noches, que bueno que nos puedan acompañar y que hayan elegido esté club para divertirse y disfrutar de esta noche. Como todos ya sabemos en esté lugar nos olvidamos trabajó y con el baile botamos el estrés. Pero esta noche es muy especial puesto que estamos a punto de celebrar el cumpleaños de Patricia O'Brien... A ver, a ver ¿Dónde esta? Ahí esta. Muchas felicidades mi querida Patricia!) _El DJ puso por un instante el feliz cumpleaños en mariachi. Los ojos de Patty se llenaron de lágrimas cuándo sus amigos cómplices de la sorpresa se acercaron a ella para felicitarla.

-¿Todos lo sabían?. -Todos empezaron a reír. -¿Hasta tu Candy?.

-Claro como iba a olvidar que ahora es tu cumpleaños. Pero todo ésto lo ha planeado y organizado Stear.

-¿Amor tu hiciste ésto para mi?.

-Claro que si mi amor.

-Gracias. -Patty se abalanzó sobre Stear. -Te amo! Te amo.

_(Bueno, bueno esta noche es de celebración señores! Así es que vamos a va todos a bailar a la pista... Y arrancamos)_ -El DJ abrió el siguiente bloque con música electrónica y todas las parejas fueron a la pista ocluyendo a nuestras parejitas.

Candy se sentía un poco incómoda con Anthony por que aún no había podido hablar seriamente con él. Después de bailar un poco y al regresar a la mesa había un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas para la cumpleañera. Patty lo tomo en sus manos y luego beso a Stear. Inmediatamente les llevaron una botella de champagne para brindar y celebrar. Todo estaba saliendo como Stear lo había planeado.

Casi era la una de la madrugada cuándo Terry y su padre llegaron a la villa. Terry fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, Maty se levantó al escuchar ruido en la casa.

-Terry hijo pensé que llegarían mañana.

-Papá decidió regresar por la noche.

-Toma asiento hijo, yo prepararé algo para que comas.

-Maty ya es tarde y no quiero molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia mi niño.

-Tu siempre consintiéndome.

-Te lo mereces Terry.

-¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por acá?.

-Bien, muy bien.

-Ya veo. -Maty Puso un plato con un sándwich frente a Terry y se sentó a un lado junto a él.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue?.

-Fatal no quiero volver a asistir a ninguna cita de negocios con el Duque.

-Tan mal te fue.

-Eso de los negocios no esta mal es solo que no quiero hacer eso toda mi vida.

-Lo sé Terry... Sé que no naciste para estar tras un escritorio firmando papeles y yendo a reuniones y cócteles.

-Tengo que empezar hacer lo que me gusta. Oye Maty ¿Y Candy?.

-Dijo que iría a un club a festejar el cumpleaños de una amiga.

-De seguro es el cumpleaños de Patty.

-Si es el cumpleaños de ella y también aprovecho para ver a su amigo Anthony, ella dice que es solo un amigo pero yo creó que ella siente algo más él. Lucia asegura que ya es novia de Anthony pero Candy dice que no lo es. Quiero mucho a Candy y me encanta mucho verla feliz. La mandíbula de Terry estaba tensa, sus manos cerradas en puños y su respiración se volvió agitada al oír lo que Maty le decía.

-Iré a descansar estoy muy cansado, muchas gracias por él sándwich Maty.

-Anda hijo ve y descansa.

Terry salió de la casa, subió a su auto y fue a toda prisa hasta el club al entrar vio que había mucha gente pero sabía cuál era la mesa en dónde Candy y sus amigos se sentaban, al acercarse más logro ver a Candy que estaba junto a Patty, Anthony llegó después y se sentó a un lado de Candy empezando a hablarle al oído solo eso vasto para hacer que Terry terminara de enloquecer. Se acercó mucho más a la mesa de Candy y en ese momento ella se puso de pié para ir al baño, Terry la siguió y cuándo ella salió él la intercepto.

-Terry!. -Candy abrió los ojos cómo platos.

-Te sorprende verme ¿No es así?.

-Claro yo pensé que llegarías el domingo por la noche.

-Pues ya ves que no es así. -Terry la tomo de la mano.

-¿Adónde me llevas?.

-Afuera.

-Pero déjame decirle a Patty.

-A Patty... querrás decir a tu novio Anthony!.

-¿Mi novio Anthony?.

-Si tu novio... Así es que vamos.

-Terry espera. -Candy trató de soltarse.

-Dije que vamos afuera.

-Si sigues con esa actitud no iré contigo a ninguna parte!.

-A no! -Terry cargo a Candy en brazos y camino con ella hasta la salida.

-Bájame Terry... Terry bájame...

-¿Hay algún problema?. -Un security se acercó a ver lo que pasaba.

-Mi novia esta demasiado ebria y esta haciendo estragos allá dentro es por eso que me la llevó. -Terry siguió caminando con Candy en brazos hasta llegar al auto. -Sube... Tenemos que hablar. -Estando los dos en el auto Terry puso en marcha el auto.

-Terry ¿Que haces? Dijiste que hablaríamos aquí afuera.

-Cambie de opinión! Envía un mensaje a Patty y dile que te tuviste que ir.

-No puedo hacer eso Terry... Ella se preocupara.

-Entonces no lo hagas. -Candy puso los ojos en blanco y envío el mensaje a Patty.

_**"No te preocupes Candy, vi cuándo Terry te sacó del club por favor cúidate mucho y llama cuándo puedas solo así estaré más tranquila"**_

_**"Lo haré amiga... Mil disculpas te llamo luego"**_

Terry manejo hasta llegar cerca del lago por lo que Candy sabía que irían a la cabaña. Terry bajo primero luego abrió la puerta del lado de Candy y la ayudo a bajar.

-No pretenderás que camine en tacones sobre el pasto ¿O si?. -Terry negó con la cabeza y tomo a Candy del brazo.

-Vamos. -Terry casi llevaba a Candy a rastras.

-Espera Terry vas a tirarme. -Terry la tomo embarazos y continuó cambiando hasta llegar a la cabaña. -¿Por qué haces esto?.

-Explicame cómo esta eso de que Anthony es tu novio.

-Ya veo ¿Maty te lo comento verdad?.

-Eso no importa ahora... Solo contesta a mi pregunta. -Candy se acercó a Terry y lo abrazó.

-¿Estás celoso?.

-Ni lo intentes Candy... Por que no lograrás nada con eso.

-Le dije eso a Maty por que Lucia nos vio el lunes por la mañana cuándo nos despedimos con un beso.

-¿Qué?.

-Si, ha estado molestándome con eso y Maty la escuchó cuándo me lo dijo, claro que cuándo se refiere a ti lo hace diciéndome "Tu noviecito"... Maty me pregunto sobre eso y no supe que contestar es por eso que le dije que era Anthony... Me siento tan mal por eso, pero no tenía otra opción aparte lo dije sin pensar fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente y antes de pensarlo ya lo había dicho.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste para decírmelo?.

-Pensé que estarías ocupado y era mucho mejor que te lo dijera cuándo estuvieras aquí.

-¿Qué más te dijo Lucia?.

-Que el hecho que esté saliendo contigo no quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que quiera en la casa ni mucho menos salir y regresar cuándo yo quiera. No me ha pedido nada a cambió pero siempre que encuentra oportunidad me molesta con eso.

-Hablaré con ella.

-No Terry o harás las cosas aún más difíciles. Amenazó con decirle a tu padre pero no tiene pruebas por lo tanto la que quedara como mentirosa será ella al ser su palabra contra la nuestra. -Terry se pasó las manos por el cabello. -¿Aún estás molestó conmigo?.

-No ya no. Es solo que cuándo Maty me dijo lo de tu novio me volví loco y más cuándo supe que supuestamente era Anthony. -Candy río. -Ah con que te párese gracioso.

-Hubieras visto tu cara. -Candy continuó riendo y en ese momento Terry la aprisionó en sus brazos.

-No tienes idea de cuánto he extrañado no tenerte en mis brazos. -Candy lo beso.

-También te he extrañado mucho. Terry ¿Qué pasará cuándo todo ésto se descubra?.

-He estado pensando y quiero proponerte algo.

-¿Qué?.

-Vamonos lejos y empecemos una vida juntos.

-Terry ¿Qué has tomado?.

-Estoy hablando enserio Candy, con los negocios que le he ayudado a cerrar a mi padre he logrado ganar una buena comisión y con eso podremos empezar de cero. Anda di que si.

-Se escucha muy fácil pero no creó que tu papá no te busque por todas partes.

-Candy acepta por favor yo... Yo te amo y no quiero estar separado de ti. -Candy se quedo petrificada al escuchar las palabras de Terry.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-Que te amo... Estoy muy enamorado de ti y quiero iniciar una nueva vida junto a ti. Se que no será fácil pero estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por ti... Por alcanzar mis sueños y ser feliz... Feliz a tu lado. -Candy lo abrazó. -Sé que todo eso lo lograre estando a tu lado.

-También te amo Terry y si, si acepto lo que me estás pidiendo.

Terry buscó los labios de Candy y la beso con desesperación. Sabía que Candy era su felicidad y no la perdería por su inseguridad.

Continuará...

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**_

_**LizCarter, Iris Adriana, dulce lu, 1997, dulce maria, anaalondra28, Maria De Jesus L H, normis rosas.**_

_**akasha lunar: Gracias por poner la historia en alertas.**_

_**Hola chicas he aquí un nuevo cap esperó les guste nos leemos mañana bendiciones :-)**_


	17. Chapter 17

-Ya me tengo que ir Patty. Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias por venir Anthony.

-Gracias a ustedes por invitarme. Patty ¿Dónde esta Candy?.

-Ella se tuvo que marchar temprano.

-No me dijo nada.

-Creó que mañana tiene que trabajar.

-Bueno mañana la llamaré. Hasta luego chicos cuidense mucho. -Anthony salió del club y fue hasta su casa.

Estar junto a Terry era un momento mágico para Candy. Sentir sus caricias, disfrutar de sus besos, de su aroma era como estar en otro mundo dónde solo existían ellos dos y nadie más.

-Candy quiero que tus manos me acaricien solo a mi. -Terry beso las manos de Candy. -Quiero que tus ojos solo me miren a mi. -Beso sus ojos. -Quiero ser yo tu primer pensamiento al despertar, quiero ser el único hombre en tu vida. -Candy continuó besándolo con desesperación.

-Tu siempre serás el único hombre emir vida... Terry mi corazón es solo tuyo... Mi amor y todo lo que soy son tuyos... Yo soy toda tuya.

Terry abrazó a Candy mientras le besaba el cuello bajo el cierre del vestido de Candy. Al sentir la calidad mano de Terry sobre su espalda Candy arqueo la espalda pegándose mucho más al cuerpo de Terry. La pasión y el amor que sentía el uno por el otro y las ganas de amarse estaban a flor de piel. Con mucho amor Terry fue besando cada parte piel que poco a poco iba quedando desnuda.

-No puedo imaginarme lejos de ti Terry... Te amo.

-También te amo Candy... Llevó tatuados tus besos en mi piel... No quiero separarme de ti.

Disfrutando de cada caricia y las confesiones de amor que se hacía el uno al otro se fueron dejando llevar hasta alcanzar el cielo con las manos. Escuchar los gemidos de placer que provocaba el uno al otro con cada moviendo era como escuchar melodías que los enardecía cada vez más.

-Terry ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?.

-Dentro de unas semanas me darán el dinero de la comisión y media vez lo tenga en mis manos nos marcharemos.

-Terry ¿Podríamos esperar un mes?.

-¿Un mes?.

-Si, es que no quiero quedar mal con tu padre yo le asegure que haría bien mi trabajó y no quiero tener malas referencias así se me hará mucho más difícil conseguir trabajó. Solo falta un mes para que las clases inicien.

-No me agrada la idea pero tienes razón no puedes perjudicar tu récord en el trabajó pero cuándo hayas cumplido tu compromiso nos marcharemos.

-Con solo pensar en el ello entra en me pecho una felicidad enorme.

-Pronto Candy muy pronto todo cambiará para nosotros y será para bien. -Terry la beso con mucho amor. -Será mejor que regresemos a la villa.

-Si por que ahora Lucia se a convertido casi, casi en mi sombra y no quiero imaginar de lo que pasará si ellas nos ve llegar juntos.

-Es ahora que tenemos que tener mucho más cuidado. -Candy le sonrió.

Después de una hora más regresaron a la villa, eran las cuatro de la madrugada por lo tanto nadie estaba en pié. Terry guardo el auto en el garage se despidió de Candy para luego ellas entrar primero a la casa, minutos después entró él. Candy estaba tan emocionada que lo único que deseaba era que ese tiempo pasará rápido para poder vivir su sueño junto al amor de su vida.

Candy despertó a las diez de la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su teléfono.

_**"Hola mi princesa pecosa te esperó en el lugar de siempre para comer juntos... Te amo"**_

Candy salió disparada de su cama directo a la ducha. Se puso unos short de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca y unas sandalias. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño puesto que ese día hacía demasiado calor. Guardo el teléfono en su bolso y salió de su habitación.

-¿Adónde creés que vas?.

-No ahora Lucia por favor.

-Necesito hacer unas cosas y quiero que tu me cubras.

-¿Qué?... Tu descansaste un día por la semana y esté es mi único día de descanso por lo tanto no lo haré.

-Sabés que no estás en condiciones de negarte. -Candy no sabía que contestar.

-Candy que bueno que te veo. Como el día de hoy es tu descanso podrías hacerme el favor de ir a la farmacia y comprar estás medicinas. Fui el otro día pero me dijeron que las tendrían hasta el fin de semana.

-Claro Dorothy yo las voy a buscar por ti. -Candy tomo la receta y salió de la casa.

-Espera Candy... Si no haces lo que te digo le diré todo al Duque de Grandchester.

-No tienes como probar nada Lucia así es que déjame en paz y no te metas en mi vida. -Candy siguió caminado pero Lucia la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

-Voy hablar Candy y eso no te conviene.

-Haz lo que quieras. -Candy se soltó bruscamente.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?.

-Duque de Grandchester!.

-Pregunte si pasá algo...

-No, no pasá nada... Solo estábamos conversando. Te veo más tarde Candy. Con permiso Duque de Grandchester.

-Señorita White ¿Tiene algún problema con esa muchacha?.

-No Duque de Grandchester... No tengo ningún problema con ella.

-Quería hablar con usted sobre el desempeño en su trabajó ¿Podría acompañarme a mi despacho?.

-Claro.

-Tome asiento por favor. Verá estoy muy satisfecho con el avance que mis hijos han tenido con sus clases, la verdad es que los ha ayudado mucho pero como usted sabe el año escolar esta a la vuelta de la esquina y mis hijos asisten a un internado por lo que tendré que prescindir de sus servicios pero no quedara desempleada puesto que la referiré con unos amigos para que los ayude con sus hijos. Claro siempre y cuándo usted esté de acuerdo.

-Muchas gracias Duque de Grandchester.

-Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle señorita White.

-Con permiso.

Candy salió de la villa y antes de ir a la cabaña fue al lago, trepo rápidamente a un árbol y ahí se quedo observando a Lucia quién la buscaba por todos lados. Al no encontrarla regresó a la villa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.

-Tuve que despistar a Lucia antes de venir aquí.

-¿Te siguió?.

-Si, ella pensó que no la había visto pero en un descuido trepe a un árbol y fue ahí cuándo me perdió de vista.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con esa chica.

-Hable con tu papá.

-¿Sobre qué?.

-Sobre el trabajó.

Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-En lo que comemos me cuentas lo que hablaron.

-¿Y que vamos a comer?.

-Pizza, wings y pan con ajo acompañados con salsa marinera.

-Delicioso.

-No más que tus besos. -Terry la beso.

-No puedo creer que Terry llegó ayer noche y ahora haya salido tan temprano.

-Cálmate Susana.

-No puedo calmarme Eliza... Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me he podido acercar ni siquiera hablar con Terry. -Lucia fue al jardín para llevarles unas botanas.

-Pronto encontrarás la manera de hablar con Terry.

-Pues así como vamos lo dudo mucho a penas y lo he logrado ver un par de ovaciones.

-Disculpe que me meta en ón señorita. Pero yo sé la razón por la cuál el joven Grandchester actúa así. -Susana y Eliza voltearon a ver con seriedad a Lucia.

-¿De qué hablas tu?.

-El joven Grandchester actúa así por que esta saliendo con una fulana.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Si señorita Susana, él joven Grandchester esta saliendo con alguien.

-Ya dime ¿Quién es ella?.

-Candy!.

-¿Candy?. -Susana frunció el seño.

-¿Quién es Candy?. -Eliza se puso de pié.

-Candice White.

-La chica que trabaja aquí.

-Si ella.

-¿Estás segura de ello?.

-Si, el otro día los vi despidiéndose muy cariñosamente.

-No lo creó... Terry no puede hacer eso. -Susana se puso de pié.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo los viste?.

-El día en que el joven Grandchester se fue de viaje junto al Duque. Candy salió a correr y el joven la esperaba cerca del lago y ahí se despidieron con un beso.

-¿Dónde esta ella?.

-Salió por que ahora es su día de descanso.

-Tenemos que decirle ésto a los padres de Terry. -Susana empezó a caminar.

-Espera Susana!.

-Eliza vamos y tu también nos acompañaras Lucia.

-Te calmas!. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlos juntos, si vamos así cómo así a decir ésto no la van a creer.

-Por lo menos sembraremos la duda en ellos.

-Pero eso pondrá más alerta a Terry y esa Candy.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos Eliza?.

-Lucia tienes que estar muy alerta de todo lo que esa Candy haga ¿Con quién habla? ¿Y con quién sale?. Tienes que convertirte en su sombra ¿Entiendes?.

-Si señorita.

-Ahora dejamos solas.

-Pero...

-Que nos dejes solas. -Lucia se alejó.

-No puedo creerlo. -Susana cerró sus manos en puños.

-Primero tenemos que averiguar si lo que la sirvienta dice es cierto.

-Eliza entiéndelo, es por eso que Terry actúa así... Él... Él no era así conmigo... Hasta llegué a pensar que yo le gustaba.

-Es por eso que tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría.

Mientras Susana y Eliza cambian por completo sus planes, Candy y Terry disfrutaban de su amor.

-¿Y qué le contestaste a mi padre?.

-Solo le dije gracias, pero hablaré con él para decirle que no necesito el trabajó.

-Así es señorita White por que nosotros pronto nos vamos a marchar de aquí... Juntos. -Terry la beso. -¿Te gustó la comida?.

-Si estuvo muy deliciosa.

-Bien ahora te llevare a un lugar fantástico.

-¿Adónde?.

-Ya lo verás.

-Podríamos ir a la farmacia a buscar estos medicamentos.

-¿EstásEstás enferma?.

-No, son de Dorothy ella me los encargo.

-Bien en ese caso vamos.

Terry manejo por un par de horas hasta llegar a un lago muy hermoso. Candy estaba fascinada con el lugar.

-Esté lugar es hermoso!.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

-Me encanta pero me lo hubieras dicho, con esté calor lo único que se antoja es darse un chapuzón.

-Pensé en todo. -Terry ayudo a Candy a salir del auto. -Mirá. -Terry sacó una pequeña maleta del auto.

-¿Qué traes ahí?.

-Mirá.

-Terry ésto... Jajaja no puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué? Te queda verdad.

-Si.

-¿Y te gusta?.

-Si me gusta mucho.

-En ese caso hay que cambiarnos de ropa.

Cuando Candy se quitó la toalla, Terry abrió la boca al ver lo hermosa y sexy que Candy se veía con el bikini.

-Cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca.

-Candy dame dos razones para no tomarte entre mis brazos ahora mismo y hacerte el amor.

-Que ocurrencias las tuyas. -Candy se hecho a reír.

-Estoy hablando enserio. -Terry se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura. -Dame una razón ahora o no respondo de mi.

-Terry estamos en plena luz del día.

-Eso no importa... Estamos solos aquí.

-Terry! Será mejor que entremos al lago.

-Tienes razón ahí dentro nadie nos vera.

-Terry yo me refiero para nadar.

-También nadaremos pecosa pero primero te haré el amor. -Terry empezó a besarla y conducirla hasta el lago a la misma vez.

-Me encanta estar entre tus brazos Terry... Haces que olvidé todo y solo existimos tu y yo.

-A mi me pasá lo mismo mi amor! Te has metido tan dentro de mi corazón que tu nombre y tus besos recorren mis venas. Tu esencia recorre mis venas. Te amo Candy ¿Cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo te hayas convertido en lo más importante de mi vida?.

-Desde que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

-Lo mismo pasó conmigo. Tu rostro se quedo grabado en mi mente y cada vez que cerraba los ojos te veía.

-Terry mi amor ya quiero estar lejos de aquí para vivir ésto que sentimos sin tener que escondernos.

-Pronto mi amor muy pronto podremos gritarle al mundo que nos amamos y que somos el uno para el otro.

Después de merendar en el salón el Duque y Steven fueron al estudió.

-Richard quiero proponerte hacer un negocio muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-Es unas inversión y si aceptas nos relacionaremos con uno de los magnates más importantes de New York.

-¿Quién es?.

-William Albert Andrew.

-Ya había escuchado hablar de ese hombre y si es un sujeto muy importante en New York.

-Es muy conocido por moverse cómo pez en el agua con las inversiones por que dónde pone el ojo pone la bala.

-Pues tu proposición me a gustado mucho y Terrence se encargará de ese negocio ya es momento de que mi hijo demuestre quién es.

-Pues siendo así tendríamos que viajar hasta New York dentro de dos semanas.

-Excelente hablaré con Terrence esta misma noche.

Después de pasar una tarde muy agradable en el lago ya era momento de regresar a la realidad.

-No quiero regresar a la villa. -Candy hizo un puchero.

-En ese caso no regresemos y mejor vamos a nuestra caballa. -Terry la beso.

-Tengo que preparar las clases para mañana. -Terry puso cara de desilusión. -Pero podemos vernos por la noche cuando todos ya estén dormidos.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?.

-Si Terry quiero estar contigo para siempre.

-Así será amor.

Al regresar a casa Terry dejó a Candy cerca de los límites de la villa.

-Entonces nos veremos por la noche.

-Si Terry nos vemos por la noche.

-Ve tu primero yo llegaré después.

-Gracias por regalarme una tarde tan maravillosa.

-Gracias a ti por hacer de nuestros momentos algo maravilloso.

-Te amo Terry.

-Y yo a ti Candy.

Al llegar a la villa Candy fue directo a su habitación para preparar las clases y llamar a la señorita Pony. Terry estaba en su recámara cuando Susana llegó a buscarlo.

-Terry ¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado durante todo el día.

-Salí hacer unas cosas.

-Recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Si lo sé pero no es el momento Susana, estoy muy cansado y lo único que quiero es descansar.

-Esta bien Terry pero nos veremos mañana.

-Seguramente así será.

-Esta bien que descanses.

-Gracias. -Susana salió de la recámara y fue a la de Eliza.

-Te aseguro que estuvo con ella toda la tarde. -Susana golpeó la cama con las manos.

-Por ahora no es conveniente que lo agobies Susana.

-Lo sé pero me da tanto coraje que la prefiera a ella y no a mi.

-Aún no estamos seguras de que lo que Lucia dijo sea cierto, primero tenemos que verlo con nuestros propios ojos.

-Joven Grandchester, su padre necesita hablar con usted y lo espera en el despacho.

-Gracias Dorothy y enseguida voy. -Terry fue sin muchas ganas hasta el despacho. -Dime que planes tienes ahora para mi.

-Toma asiento hijo.

-Y bien soy todo oídos.

-Vas a viajar a New York junto a Steven para realizar un negocio con un magnate muy importante ya es tiempo que empiezas a relacionarte con gente muy importante.

-Papá ¿Por qué aceptas sin siquiera primero pedir mi opinión?.

-La decisión ya esta tomada Terrence a parte si logras cerrar ese negocio todas las ganancias serán para ti.

-¿Para cuándo tendré qué viajar?.

-Dentro de dos semanas.

-Esta bien papá pero para la próxima vez te agradecería que me lo hicieras saber antes de aceptar cualquier promoción de negocios.

-Si lo haré hijo.

Cuándo Candy término de preparar las clases se metió a la ducha y al salir enorme fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-¿Qué hace esta fotografía aquí?. -Candy había dejado la fotografía de Terry sobre el buro.

Continuará...

_**Hola chicas mil disculpas por no haber actualizado el día de ayer pero esta semana la he tenido un poco apretada. Para las chicas que dicen que los capítulos son cortos es por que actualizo todos los días excepto por esta semana pero siempre trató la manera de no dejar pasar muchos días sin actualizar. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y ya la próxima semana publicaré todos los días si Dios quiere. Besos y abrazos chicas gracia por tomarse un poquito de su tiempo para leer cada capítulos. Bendiciones nos leemos luego :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

¿Qué haces aquí?. -Candy camino hasta el buro y tomo la foto con una de sus manos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto?.

-¿Te molesta que la tenga conmigo?.

-Para nada pecosa. -Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. -Te ves tan hermosa recién salida de la ducha... Aunque sin la toalla estarías perfecta.

-Terry no aquí por favor... Recuerda que Lucia nos torna bajo la mirá.

-Eso lo hace más tentador. -Terry la beso.

-Terry no me hagas ésto por favor. -Candy lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¿Hacer qué?. -Terry continuó besándola.

-Ésto... Si sigues besándome así yo... Yo... -Terry le quitó la toalla y la acomodó sobre la cama recostándose sobre Candy.

-En lo único que pienso es en estar contigo, besarte, abrazarte, acariciarte y hacerte el amor.

Candy desabrocho la camisa de Terry para luego besar su pecho.

-Ésto que estamos haciendo es muy arriesgado pero... Pero tu haces que cometa cada locura cuándo estoy contigo no pienso en nada más que amarte y disfrutar del momento. -La respiración de ambos se volvió más agitada.

Terry se quitó la camisa y continuó besando a Candy con pasión mientras ellos disfrutaban de cada cada besos y caricias Susana entró a la recámara de Terry pensando que él estaba durmiendo. Se quitó la bata de dormir y al acércase a la cama vio que Terry no estaba en ella.

-Y me dijo que estaba cansado!. -Susana se sentó sobre la cama muy indignada por las esquivas de Terry.

-Hace un momento habla con mi padre y tengo que viajar a New York dentro de dos semanas.

-Pero ¿Por qué?. -Candy se abrazó a él como no queriendo dejarlo ir.

-Quiere que vaya hacer negocios con un magnate muy importante de New York y sabés que es lo mejor de ésto...

-¿Qué?.

-Que si logro cerrar ese negocio todas las ganancias serán para nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?.

-Si mi amor pecoso para nosotros por que ahora somos uno y quiero compartir todo... Todo contigo y ese dinero no ayudará mucho para cuándo nos marchemos. Esperemos a que todo salga bien.

-Terry te amo. -Candy dejó escapar unas lágrimas.

-No tienes por que llorar amor. -Terry limpió las lágrimas.

-Estoy muy feliz que me parece mentira estar viviendo ésto contigo... Tu que eres todo un príncipe estés ahora conmigo que soy pues una simple plebeya.

-Pues tu te has convertido en mi princesa... Mi hermosa princesa pecosa.

Más tarde esa misma noche Candy y Terry fueron hasta la cabaña, estaban apuntó de salir de la villa cuándo Susana los vio desde la ventana de su recámara.

-Era cierto Terry esta con ella... Con Candy.

Por la mañana Susana bajo a desayunar y tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver a Terry en el comedor. Al solo ver Terry estaba de buen humor, después de desayunar los hermanos de Terry fueron al salón dónde Candy ya los esperaba para las clases.

-Felicidades Richie has avanzado mucho en estos ejercicios de matemáticas.

-Gracias. -Richie le sonrió.

-Y tu Liam has progresado mucho la lectura.

-La verdad es que ahora me gusta mucho más. Aún que mamá siempre me hace leer libros aburridos quizás es por eso que no gustaba la lectura pero estos libros son muy divertidos y entretenidos.

Candy continuó con las clases mientras Terry y Susana conversaban en el jardín obviamente Susana había insistido tanto que fue imposible para Terry negarse además como dicen al mal momento darle prisa.

-Imaginó que dormiste muy bien anoche.

-Pues si dormí muy bien.

-Es por eso que has amanecido de tan buen humor ¿No es así?.

-Podríamos decir que si pero creó que no es de ésto de lo que querías hablar. -Terry observo su reloj de mano. -Y casi no tengo tiempo así es que dime que es lo que querías hablarco conmigo.

-Terry como te lo dije la otra noche no quiero que sigas distante conmigo tu siempre fuiste muy atento y después que hicimos el amor te has comportado esquivo y distante conmigo.

-Susana nosotros jamás hicimos el amor... Simplemente pasó y ya eso no fue de importancia.

-Para mi si hicimos el amor... Terry tu fuiste tan tierno, tan apasionado... Me trataste con tanto amor que eso me basta para asegurar que si hicimos el amor y no fue sola una noche de placer. -Terry se pasó las manos el cabello.

-Eso jamás debió haber pasado Susana!. -Justo en ese momento salió Candy de la casa puesto que era la hora de la comida.

-¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabés muy bien que lo que digo es verdad tu y yo hicimos el amor. -Al oír ésto a Candy se le fueron los colores y a Terry ni digamos pero Candy mantuvo la postura.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero la comida ya esta lista.

-Que no ves que estamos hablando... No nos interrumpas y vete.

-No tienes por que hablarle así Susana.

-Lo siento yo no quise interrumpirlos... Con permiso. -Candy dio media vuelta y enseguida se marcho del jardín.

-No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla así Susana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la sirvienta es importante para ti?. -Terry no contestó solo tenso la mandíbula evitando que mil insultos salieran de su boca y se marcho.

Al entrar a la casa Terry fue al comedor y vio que Maty junto a las otras muchachas estaban sirviendo la comida por lo tanto Candy estaría en la cocina.

-Candy déjame explicarte por favor.

-No te preocupes hablaremos más tarde. -Candy le sonrió. -Ahora regresa al comedor junto a los demás.

-¿No estás molesta?.

-No pero anda recuerda nuestra situación.

-¿Estás asegura?.

-Si amor estoy segura te amo y hablamos luego.

Con esas palabras Candy tranquilizo a Terry y él regresó al comedor. Después de la comida Candy retomo las clases.

-Ya lo he comprobado Eliza, Terry si esta con Candy anoche los vi salir juntos de la villa y hoy por la mañana estaba conversando con Terry y Candy llegó la trate mal y él la defendió.

-Entonces lo que dijo Lucia si resulto ser cierto.

-Si y lo que más coraje me da es que Terry la haya defendido ¿Qué puede ver en ella que no tenga yo?.

-¿Y si es solo una pasión pasajera?.

-No lo creó, si lo hubieses visto con cuanto enojó me dijo que no la tratará de esa manera. Es po eso que sé que no es solo una pasión pasajera.

-Pero le podemos hacer pensar eso a la sirvienta.

-¿Pero cómo?.

-Déjalo en mis manos, tu solo harás lo que yo te diga.** {Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a dejar que seas tu quién se quede con Terry jajajajaja}**

-Con tal de alejar a Terry de la sirvienta haré todo lo que tu digas Eliza.

-Verás que todo saldrá como lo he planeado por eso no te preocupes... Amiga!.

Había sido imposible para Terry hablar con Candy durante la tarde para explicarle lo que había escuchado decir de Susana. Por lo que en la noche fueron a la cabaña para hablar con calma.

-Candy quiero explicarte lo que pasó con Susana aunque suene muy mal de mi parte lo que sucedió con ella fue en una noche en la que ella ni yo estábamos en nuestros cinco sentidos pero tengo que contarte todo lo que sucedió por que no quiero que hayan secretos entre nosotros.

-La otra noche que me escondí en el clóset de tu recámara escuché lo que Susana te dijo es por eso que para mi no fue una sorpresa cuándo ella te dijo lo de ahora en la tarde.

-Aún siendo así yo quiero explicarte como pasaron las cosas por que no quiero que hayan malos entendidos y mucho menos que tengamos problemas por eso.

-Lo que pasó antes pues ya pasó... Lo que me importa es ahora... Ahora que estamos juntos, lo que suceda hoy eso es lo importante para mi. -Candy se abrazó a él.

-No quiero que te alejes nunca de mi lado te amo tanto Candy. -Terry la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo te amo mucho más Terry.

-Te juro que jamás te haré daño y no voy a defraudarte... Tu eres la mujer con la que quiero casarme y formar una familia. -Candy lo vio a los ojos. -Si mi amor quiero casarme contigo... Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos. -Candy estaba tan emocionada por las palabras de Terry. -Aceptarías a esté individuo que esta locamente enamora de ti.

-Sin pensarlo y con los brazos abiertos. -Candy lo jaló hasta ella para darle un beso.

-¿Eso es un si?.

-Si mi amor, ésto es un si.

Candy continuó con la rutina diaria, cada día que pasaba para Candy era felicidad puesto que el momento de vivir su romance con Terry sin tener que esconderse pronto terminaría y podrían gritar a los cuatro vientos que se amaban y nadie podría separarlos. Eliza y Susana no perdían oportunidad para acosar a Terry siempre trataban la manera de estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a él y aunque esa situación era desesperante no dejaría a sola a Candy sabiendo que Lucia estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

-Eliza los días siguen pasando y tu no me dices que ten que hacer ni mucho menos me dejás hacer las cosas por mi cuenta u esta situación ya me esta molestando mucho.

-Tranquila queridita justo ahora empieza mi plan vamos a aprovechar el viaje de Terry junto a tu padre para hacer que echen a la calle a la mugrosa sirvienta.

-Claro y estando ella sola aquí no tendrá la protección de Terry.

-Exacto pero necesitamos la ayuda de Lucia, ella es una pieza fundamental para mi plan.

-Iré a buscarla. -Mientras Susana iba a buscar a Lucia, Eliza buscaba entre sus cosas una de sus joyas muy valiosas.

-Lucia ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarnos para hacer que corran a Candy?.

-Si señorita Eliza cuenten conmigo.

-Muy bien ten ésto. -Eliza extendió su brazo y le dio una caja pequeña de terciopelo con la joya en el interior. -Escucha muy bien lo que vas hacer... Vas a entrar a la habitación de Candy y vas a esconder muy bien esta pequeña caja entre sus cosas, trata la manera de que ella no pueda encontrarla, durante los próximos días tu Susana le darás una de tus joyas a Lucia para que ella la esconda en la habitación de Candy... También vamos a tomar una de las finas joyas de la Duquesa para hacer más dramática la situación tiene que ser una de sus preferidas y para eso tu Lucia tienes que dejar que Candy limpie la recámara principal pero cuándo ya hayas escondido nuestras joyas en su habitación te daré muy bien las instrucciones para tomar la joya de la Duquesa por ahora tienes que esconder la caja que te di y tiene que ser hoy por la noche.

-¿Pero cómo lo haré estando Candy en su habitación?.

-Susana y yo la vamos a entretener mientras tu te encargas de tu parte.

-Esta bien.

-Recuerda que tienes que estar pendiente de lo que ella haga y más que nada de lo que hable, con quién saldrá y a dónde irá.

-Yo estaré pendiente y les haré saber a ustedes todo lo que pueda averiguar.

-Muy bien ahora regresa a la cocina y que nadie te vaya a ver con esa cajita entendiste guardala muy bien por que hasta en la noche la pondrás en la habitación de Candy.

-Si, si señorita con permiso.

El plan encontrá de Candy ya estaba echado entre las tres mujeres harían hasta lo imposible con tal de separarla de Terry y mantenerla alejada de por vida de Terry. Susana creía en las palabras de Eliza más no sabía que su gran amiga estaba utilizándola para su propio beneficio.

-Maty cada día me fascina más y más tu comida. -Candy se acercó al guiso que Maty hacía para probarlo. -Mmmm delicioso.

-Que bueno que te guste mi comida Candy.

-Ahora prepare unas fresas con crema. -Candy estaba muy feliz siempre cantando y riendo.

-Eliza tu plan es simplemente fantástico estaba pensando en que después de que Lucia esconda la joya puedes hacer el comentario de que una de tus joyas se a extraviado y con eso empezaremos a levantar sospechas de alguna de las sirvientas.

-Susana esa es una buena idea... Wow no se me había ocurrido antes... **{Ash Susana eres tan ingenua que hasta siento pena de ti}.**

-Ves entre las dos vamos a sacar a Candy de la vida de Terry.

-Claro amiga... Claro!.

Después de la cena Eliza y Susana llevaron a Candy a la recámara de Susana para entrenarla mientras Lucia escondía la joya en la habitación de Candy. Una vez que Lucia hizo su parte fue hasta la recámara de Susana.

-Lleva esta ropa a lavar y recuerda que es muy delicada Candy así es que ten mucho cuidado.

-Si, con permiso señoritas. -Candy salió de la recámara.

-Ya esta escondí la joya muy bien y también encontré la laptop del joven Grandchester en uno de los cajones del buro de Candy.

-¿La laptop de Terry?.

-No tienes por qué sorprenderte Susana si ellos tienen una relación es normal que tenga cosas de él en su habitación pero sabés que... Eso es un punto a favor para nosotras entre más cosas de valor encuentre en la habitación mejor para nosotras.

-Hola pecosa. -Terry estaba en la habitación de Candy.

-Hola amor. -Candy se recostó sobre la cama.

-¿Te pasá algo?.

-Me siento tan cansada, tengo mucho sueño.

-Por fortuna es viernes ya mañana estarás libre. -Terry se recostó a su lado.

-No quiero que los días sigan pasando.

-¿Por qué amor?.

-Por que tendrás que marcharte y no quiero que te vayas. -Candy lo abrazó.

-Mi amor yo no quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo es por nosotros pero después de ésto ya nada nos separa.

-Lo sé pero voy a extrañarte mucho.

-También te extrañare princesa. -Terry la beso.

-Quiero dormir esta noche entre tus brazos. -Candy se acomodó sobre el pecho de Terry.

-Entonces duerme mi amor, aquí estaré hasta que te duermas.

-Aún tengo unas cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?. -Candy ya no contestó por que empezó a quedarse dormida. -Pronto te sacare de aquí mi amor te lo prometo. -Terry acarició el rostro de Candy.

Después de unas horas muy a su pesar Terry regresó a su recámara se echo sobre su cama pensando que en ya faltaban muy pocos días para marcharse junto a Candy.

Continuará...

_**Hola chicas muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir la historia, esperó que les haya gustado este capítulo nos leemos mañana y por favor comenten :( bendiciones nos leemos mañana. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Candy salió muy temprano por la mañana a correr, los rayos cálidos de la mañana eran cómo suaves caricias para el rostro de Candy. Decidió tomarse unos minutos y se sentó sobre el pasto fresco por el roció de la mañana.

-Deseo tanto estar en el hogar Pony en estos momentos.

Después de unos minutos Candy estaba regresando a la villa Grandchester cuándo repentinamente algo salto sobre ella por la espalda haciéndola caer y gritar con fuerza a la vez.

-Jajajajaja ya vasta pequeño me haces cosquillas. -Un perro gigante estaba sobre Candy lamiéndola y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Ya vasta Nina!. -La perrita inmediatamente se aparto de Candy. -¿Se encuentra bien señorita?. -Él la ayudo a ponerse de pié.

-Si estoy bien gracias. Pero que hermosa es su perrita.

-Muchas gracias pero ahora Nina estás castigada te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que saltar sobre las personas.

-No se enfade con ella.

-Pudo haberle causado mucho daño.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-Mi nombre es Albert Andrew.

-Mucho gustó, yo soy Candice White. -Albert se quedo totalmente estático al escuchar el nombre de Candy. -¿Se encuentra bien?.

-Si, si es solo que... Necesito sentarme un momento. -Albert estaba sudando helado y estaba muy pálido. La perrita empezó a ladrar y correr al rededor de Albert.

-Permítame ayudarlo. -Candy se acercó a él.

-Ya me siento mejor gracias.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo a volver a su casa?.

-¿Puedes llamar de mi teléfono a George? solo manten presionado el numero uno.

-De acuerdo. -Candy hizo lo que Albert le pidió. -Bueno... Si habla Candice White le llamo por que el señor Albert Andrew se puso mal... Si estamos cerca del lago... Si, si yo estaré junto a él hasta que usted llegué... Bien. -Su amigo viene en camino.

-Muchas gracias... Candice. -Albert no dejaba de ver a Candy. -Te pareces tanto a una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Creó que me esta confundiendo.

-No eres británica ¿Verdad?.

-No señor, yo soy estadounidense.

-Lo supe por tu acento. -Albert le sonrió.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?.

-Si muchas gracias.

-Albert... Albert... Te dije que no salieras de casa.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor George, no te preocupes.

-Vamos a la casa.

-Permítame acompañarlos por favor. -Al voltear a ver a Candy, George se quedo muy sorprendido al ver lo parecida que Candy era a una joven que había conocido hace años.

-Es muy parecida a ella ¿No es así?. -George no dijo nada solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Si usted lo desea puede venir jovencita.

-Muchas gracias. -Al llegar a la casa George ayudo a Albert a llegar hasta el despacho.

-¿Albert estás mejor?.

-Si George ya estoy mejor. Señorita White gracias por acompañarnos.

-Me alegro mucho que ya se sienta mucho mejor.

-¿Y dime vives por aquí?.

-Estoy trabajando en la villa Grandchester.

-No sabía que los Grandchester vivían en esta zona.

-En realidad viven en Londres, pero por ser verano han venido a pasarlo en la villa.

-Pensé que vivias con tu familia.

-No, no yo solo viaje hasta aquí por mi trabajó.

-Imaginó que tiene que volver a la villa Grandchester.

-Si, si tengo que volver. ¿Está seguro que ya se siente mucho mejor?.

-Si señorita White, muchas gracias por preguntar.

-Puede llamarme Candy. -Él le sonrió.

-Muy bien Candy, esperó que vuelvas por aquí.

-Claro que si y muchas gracias por la invitación.

-George ¿Podrías llevar a Candy hasta la villa?.

-Por su puesto que si.

-No es necesario yo puedo ir caminando.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo la llevó hasta la villa.

-Está bien y muchas gracias. Cuidese mucho señor Andrew y vendré en cuanto pueda

George llevó a Candy hasta la villa, ya era un poco tarde por lo que Candy entró corriendo hasta su habitación y se metió a la ducha para empezar sus actividades del día.

-Richard hace unos minutos hable con William y al parecer está en Londres, quiere que vayamos a comer con él un día de estos.

-Eso me parece muy bien, hablaré con Terry para que viajemos mañana mismo a Londres.

-Me comunicare con William para decirle que lo veremos el lunes por la mañana.

Candy estaba limpiando la sala de estar cuándo se encontró con el Duque de Grandchester.

-Señorita White, mi hijo Terrence me comento que no se sentía bien.

-Eh si, si pero ya me siento mejor.

-Al terminar de hacer ésto tome el resto del dos libre.

-Muchas gracias Duque de Grandchester. -Terry entró a la sala de estar.

-Terrence necesito hablar contigo, acompañe al despacho, Candy podría llevar el te por favor.

-Claro que si, enseguida.

-William Andrew vendrá a Londres y quiere que nos reunamos antes de hacer negocios.

-Eso me parece muy bien así ya no viajare a New York.

-Me temo que no será así, tu siempre tendrás que viajar hasta New York. Esta reunión no será por negocios si no para socializar. -Alguien llamaba a la puerta del despacho.

-Aquí está el te.

-Muchas gracias señorita White y tome el resto del día libre.

-Muchas gracias con permiso.

-¿Qué piensas de la señorita White papá?.

-Es una jovencita muy admirable y tenas a su corta edad viajar hasta aquí por su trabajó y dejar a los suyos no a de ser nada fácil, me garantizo que a su corta edad sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer en su trabajó y no se equivoco tus hermanos han mejorado mucho y eso habla muy bien de ella, da a demostrar que es una joven muy segura de si misma.

-He tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella en varias ocasiones y me dijo que le gusta mucho pintar al principio no le creí pero me mostró unos cuadros que pintó y la verdad es que son muy buenos.

-Mmm eso es interesante, pueda ser que su verdadera vocación sea la pintura y no el de tutora o niñera.

-Eso mismo pensé yo papá.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero acabo de hablar con William y él está aquí en Escocia, al parecer está un poco mal de salud así es que me llamará para poder vernos.

-Esperó que lo podamos ver muy pronto.

-Esperemos que si Richard.

-Bueno si no me necesitas más yo me retiro papá.

-Quédate Terrence tenemos que hablar sobre el negocio que vas hacer con William Andrew y tienes que saber todo para que todo salga bien.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?.

-Si tiene que ser ahora mismo.

-Entonces déjame hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo. -Terry salió del despacho. -Bueno... Hola pecosa... Veo que ya sigues mejor... Me alegro mucho... Si lo sé y estaba tan emocionado por que pasaríamos la tarde juntos pero tengo que quedarme un poco más en el despacho junto a papá y Steven... Si amor yo también te extraño pero en cuanto terminé yo te llamo... Está bien ¿Quieres que te llevé?... Bien... Que te diviertas... Te amo y nos vemos luego.

Candy se estaba alistando para ir a casa de Patty ya que desde que celebraron el cumpleaños no la había visto.

-Hola Candy!.

-Hola Patty... Amiga siento mucho haberme tenido que ir así.

-No te preocupes pero ahora tienes que contarme todo lo que pasó y lo que está pasando ahora.

-Si amiga lo haré.

Mientras Patty conducía hasta su casa, Candy le iba contando todo lo que estaba pasando con Terry. En otra casa muy lujosa ya hacía Albert junto a George hablando del sorpresivo encuentro con Candy.

-George ella es mi hija... Lo siento... Lo sé.

-No te hagas falsas ilusiones Albert... Recuerda que has contratado a los mejores investigadores y jamás han podido dar con el paradero de ella.

-George date cuenta Candice White es el mismo nombre, tiene sus mismos ojos... La sonrisa... El cabello... Es ella es mi hija.

-Por favor cálmate o te pondrás mal.

-Recuerdo que cundo Candice me dijo que estaba embaraza me puse tan feliz, fue la mejor noticia que había podido recibir a pesar de que eramos demasiado jóvenes sabíamos que nuestro amor iba hacer por siempre. Yo iba a trabajar muy duro por mi familia... Por mi adorada Candice y por nuestro hijo... Aún no puedo entender por que se marcho de mi lado y nunca más volví a saber de ella. -El semblante de Albert cambió por completo. -Casi me vuelvo loco de la desesperación al no encontrarla... Al no saber que había pasado... Del por que había tomado esa decisión y me había abandonado a sabiendas que estaba muy entusiasmado por nuestro hijo.

-¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar en la diferencia de nivel social?.

-Muchas veces George, pero a mi eso nunca me importó... Yo la amaba... Amaba tanto a Candice que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella y nuestro hijo para iniciar una vida juntos... Muchas veces he llegado a pensar que mamá tuvo mucho que ver en ésto... Que fue ella quién nos separo... Tuvo que haberle dicho algo malo o hacer que temiera por algo para que ella se marchará así sin decir nada después de planear una vida juntos... Y ahora después de tantos año de sufrimiento por fin siento que he encontrado a mi hija.

-Albert por favor no te hagas ilusiones ni asegures algo de lo que no puede ser cierto.

-Lo es George... Mi corazón no puede mentirme. -Albert se puso de pié y camino hasta la ventana con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Estás hablando enserio Candy?.

-Si Patty amo profundamente a Terry y sé que él también me ama no tengo duda de ello.

-Pero marcharse de aquí ¿A dónde?.

-Aún no lo sabemos pero Terry quiere estudiar actuación y yo buscare un trabajó de tutora cerca de dónde nos vayamos a vivir.

-Candy me alegra tanto verte tan feliz y ojala que Terry si cumpla con todo lo que te a dicho y no sea solo un juego con falsas promesas.

-Te aseguro que no Patty. Terry en verdad me ama... Me ama.

Candy y Patty continuaron conversando y poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado durante los días en los que no sé habían visto.

-Señoritas, Candy tiene el día libre y a salido es ahora la oportunidad que tenemos para esconder las joyas de la señorita Susana.

-Toma es está y ya sabés que nadie te vea.

-No se preocupe por eso. Con permiso. -Lucia salió de la recámara.

-Ahora solo falta la joya de la Duquesa y a esperar a que Terry viaje junto a tu padre.

Lucia fue al área de los dormitorios con mucho cuidado entró a la habitación de Candy, buscó un lugar dónde esconder lo que Susana le había dado y salió del lugar sin percatarse que Dorothy la había visto entrar y salir de la habitación. Antes de la comida Terry ya estaba libre de todo compromiso sabía que Candy estaba con Patty por lo que decidió sorprender a Candy con un detalle muy romántico. Al cabo de unas horas Terry fue por Candy a casa de Patty. Sabía que Candy le había contado todo a Patty y también sabía que podían confiar en ella puesto que era la mejor amiga de Candy. Terry estaba recostado a un lado del auto esperando en la entrada de la casa de Patty, cuándo Candy salió se arrojo a los brazos de Terry sin pensar en nada más que sentir el calor y el agarré de Terry. Él la recibió con tanto amor y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Es por eso que nunca contestas mis mensajes y las llamadas...

-Anthony!. -Candy se separo de Terry al escuchar la voz de Anthony.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Candy?.

-Anthony yo trate de decirte que estaba saliendo con alguien pero siempre nos interrumpía alguien o no se ponía.

-Si pero nunca imaginé que estuvieras saliendo con Terrence a sabiendas de la fama que se carga. -Terry estaba apuntó de hablar pero Candy no lo dejó. -Te va a lastimar Candy... Pero si es lo que tu quieres está bien. -Anthony dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Anthony espera...

-No Candy yo siempre fui sincero contigo... Siempre te dije lo que sentía por ti... Nunca te mentí.

-Yo no te mentí Anthony... Yo siempre te dije que te quería cómo a un amigo... Un amigo al que quiero mucho.

-No creó nada de lo que dices... Discúlpame pero no te creó. -Anthony se marcho.

-Espera Anthony. -Candy trató de ir tras de él pero Terry la detuvo.

-Déjalo Candy... Dejá que se vaya.

-Pero... Pero no puedo dejar que se marche así.

-Ahora no podrás hablar con él, será mejor que esperes a que se tranquilice. -Terry ayudo a Candy a subir al auto. -Ya mi amor quita esa cara verás que pronto podrás hablar con él. -Candy le sonrió.

-¿Adónde vamos?.

-Dejá de ser tan pregunta. -Terry entrelazo sus dedos con los de Candy y le dio un beso.

-¿Cómo es posible que se haya desaparecido tu gargantilla de esmeraldas?.

-No lo sé mamá... La he buscado por todos lados y no la encuentro simplemente desapareció.

-Susy... Lo siento señora Marlow.

-Entra Eliza.

-Susana podrás creer que se despacio una gargantilla de esmeraldas y unos aretes de brillos muy finos.

-Es que ésto es inaudito... No es posible... No es posible que se desaparezcan las cosas de está casa.

-Las únicas personas que entran a las recamaras son las sirvientas.

-Pues aremos que revisen cada habitación de la servidumbre hasta que las joyas aparezcan y que pague con cárcel la culpable. -La señora Marlow salió de la recámara muy furiosa en dirección al despacho del Duque de Grandchester.

-Susana tienes que detener a tu mamá... Aún no es tiempo que todo se descubra.

-Mamá... Mamá espera!.

-¿Qué pasá hija?.

-Ven a la recámara quiero explicarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?.

Eliza y Susana le contaron todo a la señora Marlow y también estaba de acuerdo con el plan.

-Aunque pensándolo bien eso será mucho mejor que tener que emparentar con la bruja de Magalie.

-Mamá no digas eso... Piensalo seremos parte de la realeza si llegó a casarme con Terry.

-La verdad es que eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-Pero piensa en mi... En mi futuro y con Terry no me faltara nada.

-Está bien Susana vamos a ver que pasá más adelante y si no trae consecuencias esté plan que han hecho ustedes dos.

-¿Maty sabés si Candy vendrá está noche?.

-No lo sé por que estaría en casa de su amiga Patty ¿Por qué Dorothy?.

-Vi a Lucia entrar a la habitación de Candy.

-¿A qué?.

-No lo sé es por eso que te preguntaba.

-Eso está muy raro por que Candy no le cae muy bien a Lucia.

-¿Será que quiere hacer algo encontrá de Candy?.

-Tenemos que estar pendiente de lo que Lucia haga hasta que Candy llegué y le hagamos saber lo que está pasando.

-Terry ya dime ¿Adónde vamos?.

-No comas ansías ya casi llegamos.

Empezaba a atardecer cuándo llegaron a un lugar dónde se podía ver toda Escocia, era un mirador y estaba en una montaña por lo que hacía un poquito de frío, Terry sacó una frazada del auto y se sentaron sobre el capó del auto para ver la caída del sol y admirar la ciudad de noche.

-Que hermoso es esté lugar.

-Si lo es y supe que te gustaría mucho.

-¿Cómo supiste de esté lugar.

-Si lo preguntas pensando en que ya había traído a otras chicas aquí estás muy equivocada.

-¿Entonces?.

-Fue Derek quién me recomendó esté lugar pero antes tuve que verlo por Internet y supe que te gustaría mucho.

-Pues tu amigo Derek si sabe cómo conquistar a una chica. -Candy levantó una ceja.

-Osea que si Derek te hubiese traído aquí te habría conquistado...

-Podríamos decir que si.

-Pues tengo mucha suerte al haberte conocido antes que él.

-Pues si tienes mucha suerte. -Candy lo beso. -Gracias por hacerme tan feliz te amo mucho Terry. Esté lugar es hermoso y estando contigo aún más.

-También te amo Candy... Y aún falta lo mejor...

Continuará...

_**Hola... Hola esperó que todas estén bien chicas aquí un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todas por comentar :) y Candy no sufrirá tanto chicas ustedes saben que ella es muy fuerte :D cuidense mucho y nos leemos luego... Gracias por leer y No olviden comentar, besos y abrazos... Bendiciones :-)**_


End file.
